


Unhinged

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Nigel, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biology, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cunning, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Hannigram - Freeform, Heats, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, M/M/M, Mating, No mpreg, Non Consensual Bonding, Omega!will, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rutting, Scenting, Sex, Smut, Threesomes, doting, double bonds, heat cycle, jealous!Will, ruts, souls mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Will Graham's meager omega life style is changed up on an accidental meeting of an alpha who just won't take no for an answer. Things get shaken up between them when Will does meet someone he might just consider a worthy mate after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Editing by us, no beta. If it's horrible, please feel free to message.  
> 2) First fic published with my friend Steph! Please be kind xD  
> 3) We're going out on a limb here and making this a/b/o sort of our own a bit so somethings you find in others stories might be different here. But hey, that's what being creative is about right?  
> 4) shameless sex, so shameless.

There was nothing more exciting to Will than to take a few days off work for every heat he experienced to just relax. Fishing, hunting, or even just reading a good book. Non stressful events away from everyone else, so he wasn't tempted by his own biology. He might have been an Omega, but that didn't mean he had to act like one. Whiny, needy, lusty little servants to an Alpha. Will had never been tempted, not once. He kept to himself, stayed away when he had to, and no one thought any different of it. He was left alone, and when approached by an Alpha, he easily slipped away without being harassed. As far as Omegas went, most never figured Will as one, it was unfortunate that he was one at all.

Heading out of the academy doors, Will jogged down the steps to his car, avoiding eye contact as he felt his senses become more aware. He had to get home. He bumped into someone else in his haste, shoulder plowing into another, larger, stronger one, and he gently touched the other and muttered a brief "sorry" and moved along, not looking back.

Nigel was walking and texting, not paying attention, blocking out everything and every scent that was around him when someone bumped into him, knocking his phone right from his hands and shattering the screen on the concrete. The man was smaller, though not by much, very attractive and also an Omega, which Nigel's keen nose detected instantly. It didn't matter however, as in this moment he was concentrating more on his now shattered phone screen. "Hey, you broke my fucking phone, are you just going to walk off with only a ‘sorry’?" he sneered, all teeth, following the other man for more than one reason.

Before that, Nigel had finished a meeting with a potential client. Once it was over, he decided he'd go for a walk to try to distract himself before going home. His rut was close and he could already feel his body beginning to boil what the need for an Omega to sink his knot into. He was the typical Alpha in many ways: aggressive, strong, and determined. However, he had yet to bond with any Omega, even at his age. It wasn't that he didn't think about it, his body reminded him of it whenever he would go through a rut but it was more that none had appealed to him. He'd had offers from more than one Omega, male and female, but they all seemed to lack that certain fire. There was no challenge. Nigel wanted someone different and rare-- someone to keep him interested-- and since he hadn't found that, he just kept to himself.

Nigel hadn't been in town very long, but he'd made connections and mostly just focused on his work and stayed apartment as much as he could whenever he was in a rut. Sure he'd fucked Omegas occasionally to find the release he needed so badly when it would prove to be too much to bear, but that was the extent.  

The sound of shattering glass had made Will want to walk faster, get away, so far away, as he smelled the enraged scent of an Alpha practically fall off the man he'd run into. Typical. _Fuck_. Will steeled himself before turning around, meeting amber eyes with own sea blue. "Sorry. I'm in a hurry. I..." Will searched his pockets, and knew before even checking he'd never have enough money on hand to fix that. "I can pay you back on Monday. I work here, you can find me then."

Will turned around again, and took longer strides away from the building, trying to keep his head down and his scent to himself.

Nigel wasn't really concerned about the money, he just wanted a chance to talk to the Omega that smelled so fucking _delicious_ . He’d locked eyes with the other man-- even for the briefest of moments-- and had been transfixed and completely attracted in a way he'd never felt before with any other Omega he'd ever encountered. Nigel could control himself, mostly, he never took anyone that wasn't willing, not that he had met many that _weren't_ willing.

"Can I get your name at least?" Nigel called out as the other man hurried away, pheromones wafting in the air and right into his nose. He wouldn't chase him, fuck that,  but he would come back Monday and find him if he didn't turn back around. He'd just have to hope like hell that his rut hadn't started by then.

Will paused, thinking it over, trying his best not to be distracted by that pungent spicy smell that was creeping it's way into his senses, making him squirm inside of himself. "Graham. Will... Graham." He grimaced, he'd only meant his last name, but genetics were against him here and his body was aching to mix his own sweet scent with the Alpha's spicy ones.

It was unusually pleasant.

Nigel strode up confidently, the piquant smell becoming increasingly more alluring the closer they became. "I'm Nigel Vaduva, very nice to make your acquaintance, Will," he crooned, holding his hand out, doing his best to keep his shit together as the Omega's scent threatened to overtake him.

Will shook Nigel's hand, gripping it hard, and then let go. "I'm sure it is. Now, I have to go. I'm..." _Close to my heat?_ _No, don't say that, you'll just make him follow you more. Alphas are all the same._ "Nothing personal, it's not good timing for me."

Letting go, Nigel resisted the urge to pull Will against his body, the primal need to run his nose along the curve of the Omega's neck and inhale deeply. He knew right then and there that somehow, someway, he would have him. He stepped closer, just a little, unable to stay away, his instincts betraying his mind more so than usual since he was so close to his rut. "Very well, but I'd like to see you again, get to know you," he offered, the words rumbling from his throat. "You could let me buy you a drink, consider it your way of making up for my busted phone." He laughed, all sharp, crooked teeth.

"A drink?" Will took a step back, his senses were utterly engulfed by the spice, enough to make his hole wet and his cock twinge to life with deep want. Will had never had sex with an Alpha, he'd stuck to his own kind and betas. "When?" the word fell from his lips before he could think.

Nigel didn't move forward again, even though every cell in his body screamed for him to do that very thing. Will's scent was so intoxicating he could barely see straight, his knot throbbed in his jeans at the close proximity. "Whenever you want, we could go now, I have nothing to do and..." _Don't want to scare him off, and I can't go if it's too much later, I'll be in my fucking rut and will_ _barely be able to keep myself from fucking him into the nearest flat surface if I'm given the chance._

"I'll be busy in a few days, so the sooner the better."

This was so, _so_ bad.

Will closed his eyes, breathing in Nigel, scenting his arousal, able to smell that he'd be in rut too, that's why he wanted to do this now, only Will was so close to his heat, he knew biology would likely pull the rut right out of Nigel. "A quick one. I am... _really_ pressed for time."

Nigel was keenly aware that Will was close to his heat, the air was thick with it, and other Alphas were already starting to circle around at a distance. When Will shut his eyes Nigel took the opportunity to look their way and bear his teeth, showing them that Will was to be _his_ Omega, even if he wasn't right now.

Nigel nodded towards the little restaurant slash bar that was across the street from the academy, "Quick? Alright, agreed, let's go then."

Will swallowed and started for across the parking lot, toward the crosswalk. "So... what brings you to the FBI academy?"

_Small talk? Really, Graham?_

The wind was doing nothing to hide Will's scent as they walked across the parking lot and beyond, but Nigel held it together. "I just happened to be walking by when you...bumped into me, actually," he answered, hoping the conversation would take his mind off of everything he was feeling. "You work there I take it?"

_Fuck, the FBI? With my line of work? This could get messy, but god he smells so good. Fuck!_

"Yes. I said that," Will said hastily. "I'm a professor. I teach forensics," Will answered, and canted his head over at Nigel, sniffing the air for his scent. He wondered if it was just Nigel, or if any Alpha would have done this to him at this point. Will's entrance throbbed at the idea of Nigel naked, suddenly, Will's active imagination taking over, his scent billowing out heavier, muskier now.

Nigel had been so lost in Will's scent that it had slipped his mind."Shit, that's right, a lot on my mind," he laughed, scratching the scruff on his face. "Professor huh? Sounds like a nice job." He looked over the moment he felt Will's eyes on him.

After they crossed the street, Nigel's nostrils were flooded with Will's renewed and now more pungent smell that was wafting through the air in waves. His knot was definitely swollen now, his rut starting to kick in earlier than he had expected. Nigel began to run hot, his eyes darkening with a feral need as he inhaled even deeper, snapping his eyes right onto Will's as they neared the door.

Their eyes met, dark blue on dark amber, and Will knew he was in trouble. He should have said no, he should have just gone to his car and gone home. Nigel's scent was making him hard, to the point he had to stop against the wall to brace himself.

This was not how he saw having sex with an Alpha going, if he _ever_ had sex with one. "Sorry, sorry... I'm uh... suddenly not feeling... well."

Nigel was overtaken now, all of his animalistic instincts kicking in as he struggled to maintain control. He stalked over to Will, bracing a hand on either side of his head as he leaned in to scent him again, the close proximity driving him insane. "Are you sure? Maybe I can help," he growled, his voice low and accented as his cock throbbed and leaked in his jeans, which made more of his musty scent permeate the air heavily.

_No, no. no..._

Will gazed up at Nigel, eyes wide, and then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down for a heated, frantic kiss, nothing patient in his movements, far too worked up by scent alone to even think straight. He was aching to be fucked, and not just by some horrible glass toy he had at home waiting for him.

_Fuck yes...oh god yes._

Nigel began biting and licking into his mouth with wild abandon, pushing his swollen cock against him and growling into his mouth. There was no going back now as far as he was concerned, he was drowning in a sea of lust, and in _Will_.

"Not here," Will managed, gasping between heated, long kisses, bearing his neck to Nigel, submitting in ways he never knew he could. All he could think about right now was being filled, being mated, even if it weren't possible for male Omegas to conceive, their biology make up still called for the deed.

Nigel kissed down to Will's neck, nosing along the hollow, his teeth scraping but not sinking in as he practically howled at his scent and his submission. "Where?" he rasped, pulling back to look into Will's stormy blue eyes. He had never wanted an Omega so badly before in his life. He wanted to mate with him, feel his flesh give under his sharp teeth as he drove his cock deep inside him.

Will’s place was too far from here. "Do you have a hotel? A room somewhere?" he panted, aching to strip Nigel and take from him what he desperately needed.

"I live about two blocks from here, let's go," Nigel groaned, peeling himself reluctantly from the Omega's body and taking his hand, tugging him back towards Will’s car since he had walked. He couldn't wait to get him alone, his cock was swelling larger by the minute.

It was painfully uncomfortable to even move at this time, his cock swelled, his hole wet, and making his cheeks slip together. Will had never felt so wildly and needy at once. As they walked back, hand in hand, other Alphas stared at them both, some hungrily, but the message was clear that the Omega was taken.

Will opened the car door and and got in. He started it up, and once Nigel was in he pulled out. "No bonding or claiming me," he said, right off, now that no one could hear them.

It took everything in Nigel not to pounce on him then and there, his cock throbbing as he inhaled Will's sweet slick that was trapped in the confines of the small enclosed space. He put on his seatbelt, and turned to look in his direction, "I won't, not unless you ask me to someday, gorgeous Omega." The Alpha then leaned back, and gave Will the directions to his apartment, trying keep his focus on the buildings as they rode by.

Will glared at the Alpha when being called that, and almost kicked him out then and there. He drove to the apartment and got out, locking it up as he followed Nigel, needing only to focus on the present.

Nigel made a mental note to himself not to call Will that again, but made no verbal apologies as he was far too honed in on thinking of how fast he could get the Omega out of his clothing once inside his apartment. Nigel hopped out of the car with haste and climbed up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and let Will in first.

Nigel's apartment wasn't the neatest. Boxes sat in the dining room, still packed, where a table should’ve been, and dishes were piled in the sink from last night's dinner and drunken stupor-- the rest of his two bedroom place was neat enough. The big L shaped black leather couch was the largest piece in the place, positioned right in front of a curved sixty inch HD tv complete with surround sound and a blue ray player. Colors of black, maroon, and silver seemed to dominate the place, which would've made it obvious that he was all Alpha if it weren't for the pungent smell that hung thickly in the place already.

The smell of the Alpha alone was enough to send Will reeling, light headed and wanton all at once. He set his satchel down by the door and slipped off his coat, suddenly too hot for even the bare minimum. He turned, looking at Nigel as he shut and locked the door again.

Nigel chucked his keys on the coffee table and kicked off his boots, inhaling again as the room was quickly becoming a mixture of sweet and spicy, blending beautifully. He flicked his gaze to meet Will's and stepped closer, walking the Omega back slowly towards the large plush sofa, a low growl beginning to rise up from his throat. His rut was kicking into overdrive, sweat was practically dripping from his body, as it seemed their biology was syncing and betraying them both.

Will stepped out of his boots by the sofa, and then grabbed Nigel by the shirt again and kissed him hard, pulling him, groaning immediately as their scents finally touched, mingling. In overdrive, Will started to shed more clothes, his boxers damp now from his wetness, which was starting to run down his thick thighs, slowly.

Nigel fought his instincts opting to let Will move them , which thankfully he did. Letting out a feral growl, Nigel kissed Will back aggressively, helping him tug off his clothing before starting to strip off his own, trying to not break the kiss as much as he could help it until finally they were both only in their underwear. Nigel made quick work of pulling Will's boxers down, smelling the slick as it oozed out and down his thighs. He ran his finger up the cleft of the Omega's ass and over his pucker, capturing some for a quick taste before he slid out of his boxers and pushed Will onto the couch.

A shudder ran through Will at being touched like that, every bone in his body on fire as he laid back onto the couch, pliant with thighs spread wide, ass up,and his head back, showing the Alpha his submissiveness, despite all of Will's control. "I've never done this with an Alpha..."

Gazing down at Will's presentation, at his submissiveness hungrily, Nigel pulled off his boxer briefs and climbed over him, in between his thighs, and scented him again, nuzzling and nipping at his neck and jaw, not breaking flesh however, as he'd promised he wouldn't. He snapped his eyes back to Will's however when he found out he would be the first and hopefully the only Alpha that the Omega had been with, the words only served to work him up further. "I'm lucky as fuck then, I won't hurt you though, Will," he assured.

Will breathed out slowly as he was scented once more, looking down their bodies at the sight of Nigel's huge cock, wondering how the fuck he'd get that inside of him. However it happened, he wanted it, and he wanted it _now_. His slick was spreading down onto the couch, aching to be taken. "Nigel-"

Nigel groaned, sticking two fingers into Will's very soaked hole and began to work him open, licking in between his fingers as he scissored him open slowly, his own cock throbbing and aching to plunge deep inside of him, finding the comfort that only an Omega could provide him, that Will could provide.

The very actions that Nigel performed made the Omega leak more and more, prepping himself to be fucked raw. His heats usually lasted a few days, and he just wasn't sure he could take it much longer if Nigel didn't just do it already. Nigel sensed Will's urgency and slipped his fingers out, positioning himself over him quickly, finally inserting his engorged leaking cock to the hilt into Will's messy hole.

"Fuck," Nigel roared, holding the Omega by the hair tightly as he began to move faster, his biology taking over now.

Teeth clenched together, Will started to breathe heavily through them, head lolled back as it was grasped, held there with his neck presented, giving into every piece of himself that he hated. All that hate was washed away by pure pleasure that spiked through his veins, turning gasps into the groans.

Nigel's blood ran hot as he fucked hard and fast into Will, his knot swelling larger as his eyes rested on the Omega's exposed neck. Fuck he wanted to bite hard into him, pop his skin beneath his sharp teeth and mark him, bond with him so no one else could but he made a promise to the Omega when they were both somewhat in their right minds, before the fog of hormones had taken over fully and he intended to keep it. Or at least _try_ to. He wanted the bond to be made once they knew each other fully, since it was a lifetime pairing, and when Will asked him for it in a coherent state. The Alpha bore his teeth and growled, leaning down to bite at Will's flesh carefully, not sinking in, and licking the salty sweat he found there.

It took everything in Will not to beg for it, to feel those teeth in the fleshy mound of his neck, to have it be felt for days, to be seen forever... He gripped Nigel's head with one hand, grasping his tawny hair and tugging him against him. "Bite harder, anywhere else," he breathed, knowing he needed to at least feel the sharpness of this Alpha's teeth on him.

Nigel continued to fuck him hard, all but howling at the request as he moved his lips to Will's chest, just under his collar bone. Bearing his teeth again, he looked up into the Omega's stormy blue eyes and sunk in hard, popping flesh and holding tightly as his knot inflated, pressing against Will's prostate.

"Perfect-" Will managed to get out, his whole body on fire now as his pleasure button was pushed, over and over, tapped and prodded with no relenting. "Oh god... Nigel!"

Nigel relaxed his grip on Will's flesh and lapped over the wound, swallowing the blood and healing it with his saliva. "Fuck, Will, you taste fucking amazing," he hissed, his movements starting to slow as his knot increased, knowing they would be locked together soon, stuck for anywhere from fifteen minutes or longer, and then Will, if he was like most Omegas’ in heat, would need Nigel again soon after.

Will bucked, taking Nigel in as deep as he could as he started to come in waves, spurts of liquid shooting down his slick hole and out of his sterile cock.

Nigel's muscles flexed and bulged, fucking Will through his orgasm, groaning loudly as the clench of the Omega's hole tightened around his knot, locking them in place as copious amounts of the Alpha's hot seed shot deep inside Will, trapped there until it would deflate. He leaned down, careful not to tug too much, and pressed hot kisses into the Omega's mouth, purring as he did.

Something warm and romantic rose through Will at the kiss, and he grasped Nigel to him tightly, all limbs around him, seeking out post coital loves and snuggles, the way any Omega might after a rough fuck, and before another one came.

Nigel's kisses were softer now, stroking damp curls from Will's face as he gently nipped and licked at his lips, holding him possessively, feeling close to him in a way he'd never felt with any other before. He nuzzled and breathed him in, nostrils flaring. "Will-" he purred again, basking in the afterglow with the beautiful Omega beneath him.

Will had never known this sort of peace. Nigel's scent engulfed him and took him under a dreamy daze, his eyes closed. No amount of self pleasure was ever this nice while Will was in heat. "Mm."

Nigel hummed in response, feeling the peace roll off of Will in calming waves. "I know just how you feel darling," he replied as he peppered kisses over the Omega's flushed face. It had been so long since the Alpha had knotted with anyone that he wasn't sure just how long it would be until his knot deflated and released them, but either way he was content just where he was.

They laid like that for a good hour, Will mostly dozing in and out, content with the Alpha's warmth smothering him, his own fingers drawing absently up Nigel's back, in no particular pattern. Finally, his knot deflated, and Will no longer felt filled to the brim.

Nigel woke up from his light slumber once quietly enjoying the feel of Will's fingers tracing his back, but didn't call attention to it, dozing back off instead until the release of pressure from his deflated knot woke him back up. He raised up to smiled at the Omega and pulled out gently, knowing it wouldn't be long until they were back at it again, should Will decide to let him stay. Nigel pressed a chaste kiss on Will's lips and sighed. "You are incredible gorgeous."

In hindsight, it was pretty stupid, but here they were. Thank God Will was a sterile Omega. He stretched, in no hurry to go anywhere now as this weekend plans had changed, indefinitely. There was something about getting fucked by an Alpha that was utterly pleasing in ways nothing else could satisfy. "So... were you..."

Nigel grinned and rolled onto his side, thankful he'd bought such a large accommodating couch, and wrapped limbs around Will, pulling him close. Though the attraction had been primal, and instant, he knew he wanted to get to know him better and see if there could be something more, either way he had his sights locked onto this Omega, and even though they weren't bonded, he would make sure Will was good and scented before he left.

"What do you do, Nigel?" Will asked, softly, leaning into his larger form, and rested his head up against his shoulder. Will was large for an Omega, often mistaken for a beta, if not for his sweetened scent.

Nigel wrapped his strong arms around Will, nosing into his chocolate curls, feeling heavenly until the Omega asked him the question he wasn't really sure he wanted to answer. "I am in sales, darling, an independent business," he answered, being honest but leaving out a lot of details. He didn't want to ruin his chances with Will before they'd even gotten to know each other.

"Some apartment for a salesman," Will noted, but made no movement to leave, nor move. He didn't believe what Nigel said, but for now, he'd entertain the idea it was the truth.

Nigel was, of course, a salesman, he'd just left out that he moved illegal narcotics and occasionally beat the fuck out of someone or worse. All things to be revealed with time. He'd definitely need to before they decided to bond, if that happened. "I make good money at what I do," he replied with a little wolfish grin, kissing Will's brow. "So you're a professor, have you ever done any field work?"

"I used to be a cop," Will answered, “But they thought I was suited to that." He shrugged his slim shoulders, leaning into the kiss.

"You're free to make your own fucking choices," Nigel replied, leaning over Will a little more now to look into his eyes better. "So you don't like the teaching gig then?"

"I like teaching just fine. I enjoyed being a cop, but once I was shot, they told me I wasn't allowed to be on there anymore. An Omega cop was hard enough for them to wrap their minds around, they didn't want me getting hurt again."

Nigel nodded, he knew Will was right. This particular Omega was different from the usual brand; it drew him in and captivated him. Truthfully, if they bonded, it would be peculiar having his Omega be out in the workplace, but different is what he had been searching all along. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt either," he murmured, feeling protective over him now.

"It was four years ago," Will insisted. "I don't need protection, it was a fluke. Since then, I only help on crime scenes, help profile killers."

"Fair enough, so how do you get into the minds of these killers, hm?" Nigel asked, wanting to know as much as he was willing to tell. He captured the Omega's mouth for a quick kiss and then moved back so he could speak.

"Empathy and a lot of imagination," Will explained, a whisper between them, watching Nigel's face up close, growing more fond of him the longer they laid like this.

"Empathy? So you feel what they feel? Does that mean you can feel what I'm feeling right now?" Nigel asked, quietly, his words trailing off towards the end as he became distracted by Will's striking features. He was always one who got attached quickly, but this was even fast for him.

"Yes, if I really put myself in your shoes," Will said, smiling up at Nigel. "You're lonely, but not too lonely. You want a mate, but won't settle for just anyone. You like that I was going to walk off without paying for your phone, and you're... very attracted to me."

Stunned didn't cover it, Nigel had heard of empaths but had mostly disregarded it as a bunch of voodoo bullshit, but this gorgeous creature had nailed it--nailed him. "Wow, I have to say I'm fucking impressed," he answered finally, and then moved back on top of him, pinning him down playfully, nuzzling against the Omega's jaw. "I _am_ very attracted to you, yes."

Will also knew from instinct that Nigel was not to be trifled with, he was dangerous, even if Will couldn't pin point how. His naked body writhed slowly under Nigel's ministrations, the heat rising through him once more. "Clearly."

Nigel's cock began to throb, filling as he caught the aroma of the Omega's heat building anew. He tightened his grip on Will’s wrists, grinning like a wolf and nosing along the muscular line of his neck. "It appears as though I'm not the only one who's clearly attracted here, darling."

"I never denied it," Will groaned through a heated whispered, fingers curling into this palms. "I've never found myself attracted to an Alpha before."

"And I've never been this attracted to anyone before," Nigel rasped, licking and scraping his teeth along the flesh of Will's neck, waiting for the Omega to need him before pushing inside.

"I find that hard to believe," Will grunted, wrapping long, muscular legs around the Alpha, trapping him in his grip, head craned to the side to entice more of that from Nigel.

"It's the truth darling, you're driving me fucking insane, you smell good enough to eat, do you know that?" he asked, his voice rumbling from his chest, heavy and accented, his cock leaking and permeating the room with his thick spicy musk. Nigel released his grip on Will's wrists and pulled the Omega on his side to face him, and lifted his leg over his hip. Sliding a large hand along the curve of Will's hip, Nigel tucked it in between the Omega's thighs to massage his slick hole. "So ready for me aren't you, darling? Hm?" the Alpha all but howled, sucking a bruise on the Will's neck as he pushed in fingering him slow and deep.

A gasping groan escaped Will's mouth, slack jawed as every bit of him was set fire to once again, coursing through his heated veins. He gripped his hands into Nigel's hair, holding him against his neck there. "Yes, yes... please."

Those words sounded like music to Nigel's ears, as he hiked Will's leg up higher and pulled him by his hips onto his swollen cock with a loud groan. "Mm, yes darling...I could fuck you for days," he grunted against the Omega's neck, grinding deeply inside his hot entrance.

At this rate, it would be days. Days, and days of it. Will’s heat was never just a one day ordeal, it was always a few, and on bad motions, a week. Will wasn't sure he'd ever grow tired of being filled like this, his pleasure utterly taken above and beyond. "Harder-"

Nigel gripped Will by his neck, at the nape and pulled him in for a aggressive sloppy kiss, pounding his swollen length into the Omega's ass with the brute force only an Alpha could provide. "You like that baby? Tell me, tell me how much you like my cock inside you," he hissed, his balls slapping up into him with each powerful inward motion.

Will kissed back, sloppily, as his breathing became deep and erratic, unable to do both at once. He gripped harder to ashen strands, groaning loudly. "Love it, harder, Nigel..." Will refused to call him 'Alpha'.

Nigel, of course, wanted to hear Will call him Alpha, and even better _his_ Alpha, but he could make allowances should they end up bonding. He could tell that if they did bond, the Omega would be a bit unruly, probably not one who would take easily to certain rules that the more traditional Alphas normally put in place, but this fact only served to make Nigel want him more-- Will was unique and interesting.

The Alpha's knot began to thicken, rubbing up against Will’s prostate with each punishing blow, fucking him so hard his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. Nigel pushed Will onto his back, and bore down into him, plowing him into the cushions as he nipped at his jaw, all sharp teeth and growls.

Grunts from the Omega sounded through the steep ceilings of the apartment, no mistake in what the two were doing in there. Will could feel ashamed later, right now he needed the impending orgasm yet again, to feel the Alpha's knot hard against him, keeping them locked in utter bliss. "Almost-" he panted.

Ashen hair clung to Nigel's brow and hung in his eyes, feeling near the edge of sweet release into the man beneath him. "Will, good, fucking come for me darling," he groaned, maroon eyes zeroed in on stormy blues as he drove into him. Will shook as he came for a second time, gripping Nigel's shoulders tightly as he spurt creamy white between them, and spread moisture out of his aching hole. "Nigel-"

As soon as Will started to come Nigel's knot inflated fully and locked them together, hot white fountains of come shooting inside the Omega. "Will, fuck," he roared, wrapping his arms around and underneath, holding him chest to chest.

Climax kept going until Will was utterly exhausted and panting against the couch, chest heaving. "Fuck..."

After shooting yet another stream of come into the Omega, he collapsed his weight completely on top of Will, spent for now, breathing with him in unison as he caught his breath. "Well put darling," Nigel replied, nuzzling against his nose as they remained hooked together. "Ever thought about bonding to an Alpha?" he asked curiously after a bit of shared intimate silence.

"I didn't ask you not to bond with me for no reason," Will said, trying not to sound so terse about the question. "No, I haven't. I don't want to  be tethered down."

"Mouthy one aren't you gorgeous?" Nigel snorted. "I like it," he purred against Will's ear, worrying the lobe with his pointed canines. "Maybe you just hadn't found the right Alpha....something to keep in mind."

"And what exactly is my _right_ Alpha?" Will asked, brows tilted up as he gazed over Nigel's face. There was no trying to lie to himself that he found Nigel attractive, or wanted more of this, at least for now, during his heat.

Nigel stroked an errant curl from Will's brow. "An Alpha that won't take away all of your fucking freedom, one who will die for you if it came down to it, someone who would would keep other Alpha's away from you-" he crooned, sucking the Omega's lower lip between his teeth with a pop, "-and one who knows how to fuck you properly." Nigel knew that this might only be a one heat occurrence, but still he had to try, he was already mentally claiming Will as his Omega..

"You don't think I can keep them away on my own?" Will asked, listening to Nigel dig himself a hole, deeper and deeper. "You say such things, but I wonder if you'd live up to them after you'd bonded with me."

"I'm sure you can, like I said, you're not like any other Omega I've met, but if we were mated, you wouldn't have to begin to deal with their shit," Nigel replied, totally unashamed of his own forthright nature. "I tend to keep my promises darling, a man of my fucking word--so think on it, yeah?" Nigel hadn't been expecting an answer right away anyways, he'd sussed out that Will would be stubborn, it just made him all the more alluring to the Alpha.

Will hummed. "We just met." He wasn't the type to love easily, nor fall for someone so, but lust was something he hadn't ever put into play, either.

Nigel grinned like a wolf. "That's why I suggested you think on it, gorgeous." He winked and ran his tongue along the curve of Will’s ear, biting the shell. Nigel wasn't in love yet, but he did know he wanted Will to be his.

Bonding was forever, not just something you did because you wanted it in the moment. "Maybe you should just enjoy what we're doing for now..." Will sighed.

Nigel knew this of course, but he saw in Will what he hadn't sniffed out in any other Omega thus far, still he was patient, he merely wanted to gauge the brunet's overall thoughts on the notion. "Oh I am, darling, no worries there," he purred, letting it go for the time being. They were still connected, bound for the moment by knot and hole, and for any allotted time. Will brushed his nose up Nigel's jaw.

It felt like a dream, Nigel's body pressed against Will's like this, the Omega breathing with him, their hearts beating together as they remained knotted and linked. The Alpha brushed his lips against Will's, kissing tenderly, cupping his face with powerful hands.

Will hummed, more like a soft purring noise as they kissed, softer and less feral as their second round seemed to die out the heat, for now. Will knew it'd be back, with vengeance, but for now he was pleased to be shrouded in Nigel's scent.

Nigel kissed Will back gently, basking in the sweet sounds and aroma that filled the air, until his knot would deflate and he could pull out. Nigel imagined heats weren't easy for any Omega, but especially not for someone like Will who seemed to loathe that part of himself. With all thoughts of bonding out of his mind, for now, he just wanted to enjoy the time they did have. "I don't know about you but I'm fucking starved, are you hungry darling?"

"Starved," Will said, quietly, not aware until now that he was hungry at all, or that his stomach was growling profusely.

Nigel's knot deflated a little faster this go around, since it wasn't the first time he'd come. He slid out carefully and reluctantly pulled himself off of the Omega's flushed frame. "Let's find you something to eat then."

"Big of you," Will said, with a groan, and rolled over onto his belly, watching the Alpha carefully.

Nigel stretched like a big cat as he stood, watching the way Will's muscles flexed as he turned over. "Don't mention it gorgeous," Nigel winked, and walked buck ass naked into the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator.

Frowning a little to himself, Nigel  realized he didn't have a lot of anything in the way of food at the moment. "How about some hot dogs and chips? They're all beef," he offered with a chuckle, peering at Will from over the open door.

Will stretched out like some kind of feline, arching back and then rolled to his side, grabbing a blanket to cover up. "That’s fine." Not his first choice.

Nigel licked his lips at the sight. nodding and began making the hot dogs.  "I know it's not fucking glamorous, but I haven't been in the States long and certainly hadn't expected to , um… entertain," he called out with wink over his shoulder.

“No? Didn't come looking for a mate and stock up your fridge in an attempt to woo them?" Will asked, sarcastically.

"No, but I'll tell you one thing, darling: keep that up and I'll be pinning your sexy ass back down into the couch," Nigel teased back, his voice rumbling from his throat. Nigel found the sarcasm to be a turn on, the last thing he wanted was another whiney little Omega who was afraid to speak their mind.

Nigel walked over and put the condiments on the coffee table while the hot dogs started to boil.  "Whiskey, beer, water, take your pick," he offered with a grin, trailing his fingertips along Will's jaw as he passed by.

"All three," Will said with a yawn, all wrapped up in good feelings from the hormones and scents that gathered around them.

"All three it is then," Nigel confirmed and walked back into the kitchen to pour them whiskey and grab a water and a beer.

"Here you are darling." He handed Will the whisky and sat the rest down into the coffee table. Nigel downed his in about two big gulps and went back to the kitchen.

Once the hot dogs were done he put them onto buns and plates and brought them over, sitting down next to the Omega.

Hot dogs were far from Will's first choice, but he had just blown a lot of calories fucking, and knew he'd need more for the rest of his heat. If he stayed of course.

Of course he was staying...

He down the whiskey and popped open the beer. "Thanks." He made up his hot dog with just mustard.

What Nigel really wanted to do was take Will out for a nice juicy steak, rare for himself, but with the Omega in heat, and himself being in a rut, hot dogs would have to do for now, at least they were all beef and not the cheap kind. Next time, if there was one, he'd make sure to be better prepared. "You're welcome, darling, I made us each two, but there's more if that isn't enough."

He made his with ketchup and mustard, and put a few chips on his plate. Shoving the hot dog halfway into his mouth, he looked over at Will, an amused expression on his face, and swallowed before taking a swig of his beer he'd decided to bring over.

"You look like you do that often," Will snickered, watching Nigel eat his hot dog, taking it down. He bit into his own, taking a few bites before chewing.

"Only when I'm ravenous," Nigel snorted before taking a slower but still large bite. After chewing and swallowing, he canted his head, still clearly amused, "I bet you'd like for me to demonstrate it on you wouldn't you darling? Swallow your pretty pink cock down my throat..."

Will flushed. His cock was good only for pissing, mostly. He could come, but it was never quite as nice as when his ass was fucked. He wasn't sure how nice it would be, actually, to have Nigel suck it or not. "You don't have to." He finished one hot dog and then moved on to the other, sipping his beer.

Nigel loved making Will flush like that, it drove him insane with want. He resisted the urge to grab him then and there and instead dug into his second hot dog.

"I know I don't, but it would be nice to taste you nonetheless sometime," he offered, sipping his beer. There weren't many Alpha's that would even make such an offer, deeming it to be almost submissive in nature, but Nigel didn't give a fuck, he didn't believe in upholding all of the old traditions that had been put in place.

That was one good notch on Nigel's side of things where the empath was concerned. Will swallowed a bite and then guzzled the rest of his beer. "I'll consider the offer."

"You do that gorgeous," Nigel grinned around his beer, and then bit into his hot dog, taking a couple of bites in succession. "Is two enough? I can make more..."

"It's fine," Will said, finishing the second. He didn't eat these sort of things usually, but it would do until he left. Nigel nodded and finished his, crunching a few of the chips he'd scattered on his plate before setting it down with Will's.

"The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left, if you need to use it or anything," he offered realizing the Omega might need it at some point, though the Alpha hoped he wouldn't shower, he preferred how pungent his scent was at the moment. In pointing it out, he was also slipping in a little invitation for him to stay over, if he wanted.

Will nodded and stood, and went to clean up a little, but not shower, what was the point? He returned a few minutes later, still naked, and fumbled around for at least his boxers.

While Will had been cleaning up, Nigel had put on his boxer briefs and was lounging on the couch, lost in the scent of Will that lingered there. He'd also marked the Omega's shirt with his own scent, something he would have when he left to serve as a hopeful reminder. "Hello, gorgeous, feel better?"

"Yes," Will said, with a little smile, and went back to finish the water. He was at blissful ease for the moment, sated.

"Good, so why don't you come closer then hm? Sit with Nigel," the Romanian offered euphorically, spreading his legs, back against the corner of the L shaped leather couch, inviting Will to come sit between his legs.

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Will asked, taking just a step closer. He didn't want to be seen as obedient, or a pet.

Nigel rubbed his hand over the scuff of his face and sat up a bit more. "I hadn't given it much thought darling, but if offends you, I'll mend my ways," he winked, wanting to show the Omega he wasn't one of those, 'my way or the highway' Alphas.  "Will, I would like it if you would come sit with me, would you care to join me?" he asked with a little grin, trying a new tactic, although it was a sincere gesture, not a manipulation.

Will considered and then went to sit, leaning his back against Nigel's chest, and then nosed against his neck, scenting him.

Nigel wrapped his arms around Will's torso, nuzzling and scenting him right back, nosing through his curls, perfectly content in the shared intimacy. "You're a rare breed I must admit, I am glad you bumped into me earlier."

"Sorry about your phone," Will whispered, scenting the Alpha purely out of instinct now, eyes closed. He licked at the scent glade in Nigel's neck, tasting him.

"I'm not worried about that darling," Nigel murmured huskily, sucking a breath in through his teeth hungrily, as Will licked his neck. It felt nice, being close like this, something new for the Alpha, he normally just mounted and left, or stayed home all together.

"Kiss me," Will said, wanting to feel their intimacy now as they shared two rounds and a meal, his instinct to curl up and sleep, and gain comfort were overwhelming.

"With pleasure," Nigel rasped, pulling Will closer onto his lap at an angle, meeting his mouth in an impassioned kiss as he held him tightly against his body.

Arms went around Nigel's shoulders as they kissed, starting off slow and sweet, exchanging breaths and soft sighs.

Nigel lathed his tongue with Will's in an achingly slow and deep dance, feeling the profoundness of the moment, he knew he couldn't let this just be a one time thing, he'd try his best to ensure that wouldn't be the case. He suckled the Omega's lower lip and pulled back briefly to gaze into his stormy blue eyes. "Will you stay tonight with me, please darling?"

"Yes," Will found himself saying, kissing Nigel a little harder, biting his upper lip.

Nigel groaned happily, and gripped Will by the nape of his neck, plunging his tongue deeper into his mouth in celebration of the acceptance.

"Let's go get comfortable in the bed," he suggested once he had managed to pull himself off of Will's lips.

Will crawled into Nigel's lap and hooked his legs around his hips. "Take me there."

The Alpha easily stood with Will wrapped around his body, hands under his ass, and started walking towards the bedroom, peppering kisses on his face and lips as he did. He collapsed on top of him in the bed, capturing his lips once more.

All limbs wrapped around Nigel, and Will kissed him passionately, every bit of him starting to work up again, despite how tired and languid he felt.

"Will-" Nigel growled into his mouth, feasting on the Omega's lips and tongue as his body responded to the intoxicating way Will was becoming worked up again.

Will rutted up against Nigel's hips, both clad in thin underwear. He bit his lip once and reached to shuck the boxers off them both. "Off... need you now."

Nigel happily obliged, helping to take off their boxers hastily, his cock throbbing and beginning to leak, filling the air with the rich scent of musk and spice.

He chucked the underwear onto the floor and descended back between Will's thighs, his actions becoming more feral as he slipped his thick length inside tight slick soaked walls. "Fuck-"

Will clawed up Nigel's back with his fingernails, grasping slicked skin as he was penetrated for the third time that evening. "Nigel-" he gasped, hitching his hips up, taking him in deeper.

Nigel howled as his skin was clawed at so deliciously, and began to set up a brutal pace, fucking hard and deep inside of Will. "You look so perfect with my cock deep inside you darling, fuck."

"Fuck me hard, fill me," Will heard himself say, the heat taking over every last one of his senses as he fell apart, knees bent to his chest now.

Nigel pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into him, and repeated the process a few times for good measure. He gripped under Will's knees, lifting his ass further as he fucked down into him violently, biting his calf hard. "Fuck, you feel so good, so wet and tight."

Nigel bit down harder until he finally tasted the tang of crimson rush over his tongue, which he lapped up hungrily, all the while never slowing down his rigorous punishing pace, his knot swelling little by little under the pressure of the Omega's vice like grip.

Will's Omega biology was screaming at him to make the Alpha bond with him, to bite right into his neck, in that sweet spot, on the muscle there and claim him. It took everything in Will to keep from whining, keening for it. "Fuck, I'm-"

Nigel pressed down on top of Will, in between his legs again, and kissed the words from his mouth. He moved down to nose over that tempting scent gland, he wanted to bite him badly, bond with him so that he was his only, but refrained in doing so, a man of his word. His movements began to slow, his knot inflating now and pressing against Will's prostate. "Come for me so I can fill you full gorgeous."

Will reached between them to touch himself, to work his cock over as Nigel assaulted his prostate. He milked another orgasm from himself, gasping and groaning, biting his lip to keep from falling apart and saying the wrong things.

Nigel lifted some of his weight, allowing Will space to touch himself, it was hot as fuck to witness, the way he was so debauched and so willing in his moments of heat. Watching him come, hearing the sounds that came from his sweet lips, was more than enough to send the Alpha over the edge, his knot engorging fully now and locking in place, as it spurted hot creamy seed in his hole, filling him full. "Will, fuck baby, fuck fuck," he growled, kissing him languidly.

Will fell apart, eyes closed, hold Nigel tightly in his arms, keeping their bodies interlocked. He lived the strange sensation of feeling his inflated knot pressed tight into him.

Nigel kissed his way from Will's lips to his neck, and over his scent gland, nosing there as another load of his come spurted out into the Omega filling him further as he groaned.Once it settled he spoke into the crook of Will's neck breathlessly, "Purely amazing darling, that's what you are."

A pleasant purr started to come from his chest as he nuzzled up into Nigel, contently. "Mm."

Nigel grinned, and gazed into Will's eyes for a moment before laying his head back down, his heavy weight still on top of the Omega. The melodic sounds of their shared breath and heartbeat lulled him into a deep sleep almost immediately, spent from the multiple orgasms he'd had already.

Will joined him, unable to keep his eyes open for a moment more, blissfully lethargic and content under Nigel weight and scent.

Nigel woke up about two hours later, his knot had fully deflated and he'd slipped out at some point in his slumber. He looked down at the sleeping beauty beneath him and grinned, rolling over onto his side as stealthily as he could in order not to wake him if possible.

Will rolled when Nigel did, and curled up against him, on instinct, still very much asleep, and very tired. Nigel wrapped his arms possessively around Will, scented him gently and drifted back to sleep. They needed their rest after the long eventful day of mating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Unbeta'd with a light editing but us. If something is very amiss, please message [Destinyawakened](http://destinyawakened.tumblr.com)  
> 2) Some possibly triggery things in this chapter, but not of the sexual nature, but you might see it that way, so please proceed with caution.  
> 3) Will's personality from here on out is tweaked a little, but given the AU A/B/O stuff, it had to be done, but aware that he's cunning even still, and has things up his sleeve. ;)

 

Will slept for a good day before he was finally awake enough to crawl out of the bed, and finally use the small bathroom. Deciding on a shower, he turned the water on, and climbed in, hearing Nigel rustle behind him as the Alpha felt the Omega's absence. Nigel stretching much like a big cat lumbered out of bed to follow Will, and slipped inside the shower behind him quietly. 

"Good morning, darling, mind if I join you?" he asked, voice raspy from sleep as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist from behind and nuzzled into his wet curls.

Will instinctively moaned as Nigel pressed in close, into day three now of his heat, it was slowing, but still there. "Sure," he said, arching back against Nigel's hips.

Nigel growled quietly as he felt Will arch his back, his cock springing to life almost instantly. His rut was also waning but still present and Will's scent only reminded him of that. He hadn't planned to fuck him again but their biology had plans of its own.

Reaching around Will, Nigel lathered his hands with soap and began washing the front of Will's torso, trailing down to take his smaller cock into his hands as his own much larger Alpha cock pushed between the Omega's cheeks. "Even in the shower you smell so fucking good."

Will would take all he could, having to go back to work today, soon, but he wanted to be sated, and not in heat, and Nigel had been a very nice compromise in that. He rested his head back against Nigel's shoulder. "Mmn, fuck..."

The Alpha leaned forward, beginning to feel that primal need take over and licked along Will's nape, his cock sliding into him almost without thinking as he continued stroking Will's cock in unison with his slow thrusts. "Will, baby, I'll never get tired of this."

Will spread his thighs, pushing his ass back to take Nigel in to his slicked hole, gasping at the double pleasure. His hand went to the wall, holding himself up there. "Nigel-"

"Oh god, fuck, baby-- you're so hot and wet. Do you like having my big cock inside you, filling you over and over again?" Nigel groaned lewdly, increasing his pace to a desperate rhythm, still working Will from the base to the tip of his cock.

The Omega grunted, head falling forward a bit as water dripped down his face and thighs, toes curling. "Yes. I fucking love it."

Nigel began cursing in Romanian at that, pressing Will against the cool shower wall as he fucked up into his hole relentlessly, with wild abandon, his knot threatening to expand any moment. He wanted to bite him so badly, his gland was right there, taunting him, but he managed to stave off the impulse by focusing on the pleasure and the weight off the Omega's cock in his hand.

Will clenched around Nigel as he came again, hard, gasping and groaning, writhing under his weight, spilling down his thighs and over the Romanians fingers.

Nigel came right after, spilling what seemed like was buckets of come into Will's throbbing hole as they locked into place, loud feral groans escaping his lips as he did. He kissed Will's shoulders and nipped at the skin between them, caressing him softly, as he purred like a tiger.

They spent the next twenty minutes lavishing affection on one another, bathing and placing kisses, waiting until Nigel’s knot deflated so they could finish up.

"When do you go back to work?" Nigel asked as he slipped out carefully, now fully deflated, the knot not lasting as long now as it had been at the peak of their encounters.

"This afternoon," Will replied, able to move freely now, and rinsed and washed his hair completely, trying to get the scent of their encounter off himself so no one suspected.

"I'd love to see you again, take you on a proper date-- if you're interested," Nigel offered, lathering up his hair, snickering to himself at how hard Will was trying to remove his scent. He had already scented Will's shirt the day before and the marks on the Omega's skin wouldn’t do much to hide his presence completely, which pleased him.

"A... date?" Will looked mystified, blinking big blue eyes at Nigel. He scrubbed every part of himself that secreted pheromones.

Nigel snorted, his sharp teeth peeking below his upper lip. "Yes darling, a date, I buy you dinner, we get to know each other...what do you say?" He rinsed the shampoo from his hair, as Will continued to scrub his skin vigorously. "Think on it, and let me know yeah?"

"Dates are so official," Will murmured, huffing a little sigh. He turned the water off and got out, grabbing another towel for himself and Nigel.

"Well we can call it whatever you want then, I just want to see more of you," Nigel pointed out, taking the offered towel and drying himself off. He couldn't understand why Will worked so hard to deny himself what Nigel knew would be a pleasurable experience for them both.

Will didn't want to be dependent on anyone, ever. He glowered at Nigel and went to find his clothes, strewn all over the place.

Nigel shook his head, with a little grin, clearly unphased by Will's little display and followed him into the room. He pulled out a pair of grey slacks and a black bowling style shirt and put it on, commando, as he often liked to be when he was free of a rut.

"I'm not proposing marriage darling, but here, this is my number, let me know what you decide okay?" he said as he scribbled his number on a scrap of paper and offered it over.

Will scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past you to do that, too," he said, taking Nigel's number, and then put it in his pocket once dressed. He got his satchel and the rest of his things. "I'll call you."

Nigel knew this would happen, now that Will's heat was practically non-existent, he was going to shun him, or at least fight with himself and take it out on him, for the things they had done over the past few days.

He paid no mind to the attitude and caught Will before he could leave, backing him against the wall, and pressing a kiss to his succulent mouth, "You do that darling," he answered with a little wink and then moved back out of his way. If Will didn't call him he would just have to pay him a 'chance' visit at his place of work.

Even with his heat on the way out, Will was blinded with the scent of the Alpha, quivering slightly against the wall. "I'll have your money for the phone later." He slipped out the door and was gone.

Nigel wasn't about to take his money, but he let it go, not that he had the chance to reply since Will was so fast out the door it almost made his head spin. He walked back inside and began to clean up a little, the scent of Will still thick in the air, making him practically dizzy from the intensity of it all. But Will had left him an opening, he could always use the money as an excuse for why he was stopping by his workplace, yes, he would make this work to his benefit as he didn't expect to be receiving any phone calls anytime soon anyways.

***

Will worked through the day, got cash on his lunch as not to have to write a check and give Nigel his address at the same time. He no doubt knew the Alpha would come to find him. As the day wore on, Will began to realize just how at ease he had been, and it was because Nigel had scented his shirt, leaving the Omega in a peaceful, happy mind space.

The first thing Nigel had done was gone to buy a new phone. Once that was taken care of, he made a few calls and checked on a few deals that he had going on. As the day trudged on, he found himself growing increasingly impatient that he still hadn't heard from Will, which he hadn't totally expected anyways. He’d been hopeful, if anything, that maybe having his scent on him would serve as a blissful reminder of their time together.

"Fuck it," Nigel exclaimed to himself as he stood up and grabbed his keys, he was going to go there now, maybe not say anything to him, but just watch. The Alpha always kept an ear to the ground when it came to the disposition of someone he wanted. Some might call it stalking, he preferred to call it protective vigilance. More than that, Will still undoubtedly had some lingering heat hormones wafting about him and since he clearly didn't take suppressants he wanted to make sure no other Alpha's tried to swoop in and stake their claim.

Nigel locked up and got into his car, heading towards the academy, where he parked far enough in the back so he wouldn't be spotted if Will was walking outside.

Will was just leaving, walking back to his car, when he noticed he was being followed. A few Alphas in the academy had been making their presence known all day, despite the scent of another Alpha on him. Getting to his car wasn't going to happen, and honestly he didn't want to be trapped in it. He swerved down an alley, open ended, to get to the coffee shop just through it.

"Hey," one of them called, clearly his scent was being wafted with his fear, making it worse, making the Alphas come in to be protective, even if it was them he was afraid of. He could hold his own. "Pretty thing like you doing out alone after a heat? You reek of Alpha, but he's let you off your leash?"

"I don't have an Alpha," Will said, as he kept walking, sneering over his shoulder at the man, who was now joined with another. Shit. Will pulled the swiss army knife from his pocket, ready.

Nigel tucked his gun into the back of his jeans, knowing he wouldn't go inside an FBI academy with it, but none the less he wanted to have it close by should he need it, he generally never left home without it. He got out of the car and began walking through the near dark parking lot. He spotted the coffee shop and thought that would be the perfect place to...observe. As he grew near, he picked up the scent of Will,  _ his _ Will, and he was afraid. He instantly went into protect and claim mode as he walked closer in long strides, using his nose to lead the way.

One of the Alpha's grabbed Will and pushed him against the brick wall, bearing his teeth. "No Alpha? Well we can change that sweetheart, I'll mount you and take real good care of you," the man sneered, pushing his hard cock against the trapped Omega while the other kept close.

Will struggled, strong for his sex, knife in hand, trying to flip it open, but he couldn't quite flick it with the way he was being held. He didn't beg, he didn't plead, he glared up at the man as he kicked, and wriggled, trying to free himself.

Nigel walked down the alley, where he saw two figures looming, Alphas, one who had his fucking hands on Will. His eyes flashed red and he strode over quickly and with brute force pulled him off of Will right as he was about to sink his teeth into his neck.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with  _ my _ Omega motherfucker?" Nigel spat viciously, all teeth, not thinking about what Will might think about it, as he pinned the guy against the wall by his throat with his forearm. He pressed his gun into to his temple as the other Alpha ran away, not wanting any part of the fight.

Will narrowed his eyes, panting, getting to his feet again. "He gets the point. Just let him go."

Nigel barely heard anything Will was saying, fueled with rage, his biology screaming at him to protect what he felt was his. Not giving the other Alpha time to speak, he cocked his gun and shoved it into the Alpha's mouth, no doubt breaking some teeth.

"If you ever come near him again, I swear it will be the last fucking day you walk on this earth you sorry sack of Alpha shit," The Romanian hissed, removing the gun finally and punching him hard in the face before he turned around to check on Will. He knew he couldn't kill the Alpha here in public, nor could he do it right across the street from an FBI academy. He'd take care of him later.

Nigel uncocked his gun and tucked it back into his jeans as the man scrambled off, uttering curses as he bled along the ground. Nigel's instincts were to comfort Will, that and his scent was all too powerful in his nose again. He walked over and grasped the Omega’s face between both hands. "Are you alright darling?"

Will's own anger was outweighed by the biology, Nigel’s calming scent coursing through him, easing his jaw to untighten. He looked at Nigel in a few different ways now, and none of them were that of an obedient Omega.

" _ You _ r Omega?" He sneered, the least of his worries but the only one he could actually voice right without drawing in too much attention.

Nigel moved his hands from Will's face. "Not mine,” ( _ yet _ , he thought to himself), “but they didn't need to know that now did they? Had I not shown up when I did that bastard would have sunk his teeth into you and you'd be his Omega," he growled, mostly at the thought of if that had actually happened. He knew Will was independent and capable for an Omega but still his lack of appreciation shocked him, annoyed him somewhat even but being in his presence, and taken with his scent again softened the blow.

Nigel let out a frustrated sigh, yearning to just pull him close and scent him. "Can we talk? Over coffee?" he asked, nodding towards the cafe behind them.

Will supposed he owed Nigel that much. He nodded, getting to his feet, using Nigel's shoulders to help him up. "I had already told them I wasn't bonded. Not sure what good you did."

Nigel helped Will up to his feet, hands on his torso, as the Omega used his shoulders to stand. "Well if my words did no good, I'm sure he got the message with my gun shoved in his mouth, and that other weak ass Alpha was too scared to even stay and fight."

He walked slowly with Will towards the coffee shop, feeling much calmer around him, despite Will's disposition.

"Yeah.... Your gun." Will sighed as they walked, concerned now with the sort of man Nigel was, and would always be. "Your work isn't safe work is it?"

Nigel canted his head, looking over at Will as they walked closer to the cafe. "No. It's far from fucking safe, darling," he sighed cracking his knuckles to have something to do with his hands as he desperately wanted to take Will's into his own. "Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, let's get some coffee and sit down first."

They crossed into the cafe and Will ordered his own coffee and went to sit down. Once Nigel was sitting with him, he laid the money he owed him on the table. "So, talk."

Nigel stared at the money on the table, but didn't take it, instead he blew on his coffee, tapping the mug as he decided how to begin. "I wasn't lying when I said I worked in independent sales, the part I left out was that I am high up on the ladder of a Romanian crime syndicate," he paused, looking over Will carefully, taking a slow sip of his coffee. "I do move some product, but mostly I arrange deals, and...handle things if something goes amiss, and well I'm sure you can imagine that sometimes these things turn to blood."  _ There it is, now he'll either run, or rat me out. _

Will was smart enough to know that when it came to these things, he had to be calm and get himself out as soon as possible with little need to make Nigel surprised. "You know who you're talking to right?"

"Yes. I am aware, but as my interest in you has started to grow into something more than that of just biology, I felt the need to be honest," Nigel replied nonchalantly. "Do you plan on ratting me out then darling?" He leaned forward on his forearms as they rested on the table, mug between his palms as he penetrated sea blue eyes with his dark amber ones.

Will shook his head. "No, but it's against my better and moral judgement to keep in contact with you from this point on."

_ There it was. _ While Nigel was grateful Will wasn't planning on going to the police with the new knowledge he'd been given, he still couldn't help but feel the sting of disappointment shoot through him at those words.

"I'll tell you what, darling, I'll give you twenty four hours to think it over, and seek me out but that's the best I can do," he said, pursing his lips contemplatively as he took two more large swigs of his coffee, "If I don't hear from you by then, I'll know your decision is final." He looked Will over one more time, longingly so, inhaling his scent and stood up, leaving the money on the table Will had owed him, and walked out.

Will looked at the money and then pocketed it, letting Nigel go. He finished his own coffee and headed home, to the dogs, who missed him for being away all weekend.

***

In the morning, Will headed to work, once again, this time at least in new clean clothes, and was surprised to see a man who looked a lot like Nigel, but far more elegant leaning against his classroom door.

The elegant Alpha saw a man approach, an Omega from what he could smell, and one who seemed to be trying very hard to mask the scent of something else just beneath that. Hannibal looked up, curling the corners of his lips into a faint smile, and extended his hand. "Hello, forgive my early arrival, I had hoped we might introduce ourselves before I am to give my lecture, I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter," he said smoothly. "You must be Will Graham."

Hannibal was to give a talk at the academy today, an introduction of sorts into the criminal mind. He'd been given the name of the professor, Will Graham. He had arrived at the academy a bit early so that he could make his introduction before the students began to gather, dressed in a blue plaid three piece suit, off white shirt and a matching patterned tie.

"I am," Will said, shaking the Alpha doctor's hand, looking him over behind thick rimmed glasses. The accent, was not like Nigel's, but perhaps that part of the world, and of course why they looked so similar. Will unlocked the class room door, and let Hannibal in first.

Hannibal inhaled again, his nostrils flaring as he released Will's hand and walked inside, noting that he was unbonded, and at the end of his heat. He walked inside and looked around before turning back to Will. "It is nice to make your acquaintance Will," he replied, looking over the Omega who seemed to look everywhere but into his eyes. "How long have you been a professor here at the academy?"

"Few years now," Will murmured as he turned the lights on in the large classroom and set his satchel down. He took his laptop out, and set it on the desk. He looked over at Hannibal.

Hannibal casually strolled over to where Will was sitting, looking him up and down. He was impressive, not just in appearance but in the way he presented himself as something more than your everyday banal Omega, the doctor found himself drawn to him almost instantly, and more than in a biological sense, his curiosity was aroused. "Not particularly fond of eye contact, are you?"

"Eye contact gets you in trouble," Will noted, brows raised up toward the doctor without meeting his eyes.

Hannibal had, of course, done a little preemptive research before meeting the professor, having heard certain things about him already. Upon meeting him it became clear of his empathetic abilities.

"I imagine what you see, smell and learn touches everything else in your mind, your values and decency are present and yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams, no forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love," Hannibal stated, gazing. "I must apologize, Will, observing is what we do, I can't shut mine off anymore than you can shut yours off."

The thought of messaging Nigel had been strong, after all they fucked all weekend, but the second Hannibal spoke, Will put his phone away into his bag, and smiled wearily at the doctor. Not many people understood Will, nor did they want to. Given Will was still at the end of his heat, he was trying his best to squelch the last of his pheromones, but the doctor was eliciting something from him he could hardly control. "I build forts-- keep people out."

Hannibal smiled, a little deeper this time, his eyes flitting along the features of the Omega's exquisite face. He also began to notice the change in scent in the room, it hung heavy in the air like fresh morning dew after a rain. He was nothing, however, if not a master of control, a purebred Alpha, rare among his kind and did not just go after any Omega. "I would imagine that is both lonely, and yet satisfying on some level, being able to understand someone, and step into their proverbial shoes, is not without it's consequences."

"Loneliness and being alone are different. Like everyone else, I like having someone, but it's not required," Will explained, flushing when he realized he was excreting his scent. "My apologies, doctor. I thought it was over." Will stood again. "The class will be in here soon, if you want to get started without me." He needed a second to get himself under control.

Hannibal noticed the rosy flush as it crept over Will's skin bringing his eyes out that much further. "Indeed they are, and no apology necessary Will, of course, take all the time you require, I will get setup."

The doctor walked closer, breathing in the aroma of the sweet pheromones that the Omega was emitting, it reminded him of night blooming jasmine, hidden yet present, aching to be harvested and partaken of to those who have the patience. Hannibal had patience, however he was still an Alpha, albeit a more controlled one. Still, his body betrayed him to some degree, a small amount of fluid gathering at the head of his cock, making his scent that much more pungent.

Will usually took care of himself for a weekend and he was fine after a heat, but this one was proving to be on going and stubborn. He'd never met two Alphas he'd been so attracted to before in four days span. Will's eyes grew brighter and then dark with lust as he ducked his head and edged past the Alpha and to the private bathroom just off his classroom.

Once Will had excused himself, Hannibal took a moment to collect himself as well, straightening his coat before starting to set up for his presentation. He was grateful for the distraction as he'd never been so drawn to any person, Omega or not, as he was Will. More than his rich scent, and stunning looks, Hannibal wanted to know his mind, see him, and be seen by him. It was a rare, yet uncomfortable gift that the empathetic Omega possessed.

Five minutes later, Will emerged, the class already starting. Will hung back, arms folded over his chest, watching.

Hannibal smiled over at Will, subtly, when he walked into the room before beginning his lecture, the remote to the slide projector in one hand:

_ “Good morning, I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I have been asked to speak today, to give you all insight on the criminal mind, and into the world of forensic psychology, it is my wish that you will take away a broadened perspective on this subject, as many are needed in this particular field. I myself, find it to be fascinating, and quite fulfilling. Today I will mostly be covering the topic of mass murderers and serial killers, what drives them to do the things they do and how they are different” _

Hannibal clicked the button to the first slide.

_ “Here we have  _ _ Ted Bundy, a name I am sure you have all heard of, who was born November 24, 1946, in Burlington, Vermont. In the 1970s, he raped and murdered young women in several states. He was connected to at least 36 murders, but some thought he had committed one hundred or more. He was executed in Florida's electric chair in 1989,” the doctor then went on to _

_ the next slide. “On November 1, 1955, Jack Gilbert Graham, no relation to your professor,” Hannibal smiled, “put his mother on a flight from Denver to Portland with a dynamite bomb in her suitcase. The bomb exploded midair, killing all 44 people aboard. What makes one vastly different from the other? Serial killers as a rule, do not know their victims, lions that you will never know have entered the room.  _ _ For a serial killer, the murders must be separate events, as a cooling off period is usually needed. Most often these murders are driven by a psychological thrill or pleasure. They often lack empathy and guilt, and most often become egocentric individuals; these characteristics classify certain serial killers as psychopaths. Serial killers often employ a “mask of sanity” to hide their true psychopathic tendencies and appear normal, even charming. In contrast, mass murderers kill a large number of people, typically at the same time in a single location. With some exceptions, many mass murders end with the death of the perpetrators, either by self-infliction or by law enforcement.” _

Hannibal continued showing more examples of the two types of killers, taking a few questions here and there and concluded with his summary.

_ “In conclusion, while serial killers and mass murderers often display the same characteristics of manipulation and lack of empathy, what differentiates the two is the timing and numbers of the murders. Serial killers commit murder over a long period of time, and often in different places, while mass murderers kill within a single location and time-frame, it is pertinent that you learn and understand these differences, in doing so you will become more adept in your field and undoubtedly save lives.” _

After finishing his lecture, he took a moment to thank the class with a charming smile before  walking over to Will, thanking him for having him. He quickly collected his things and  left the room so the professor could finish.

Hannibal waited outside in the hallway until the students had cleared out before walking back in to speak with Will. "So many eager minds, it must prove to be quite the challenge shutting them all out while you strive to reach them on a scholastic level."

"I talk at them, not to them. There is no conversation, it's not so difficult." Will shrugged, leaning palms against his desk as he looked over email.

Hannibal nodded, leaning in ever so slightly. "Tell me Will, if I may impose, why is it that you have yet to form a bond, is it that in being able to assume their point of view, you fear you might become like them and lose your own sense of self?"

"I'm not very good at conforming. Most Alphas want an Omega who will obey and behave, I'm... not either of those things if I lose myself. I prefer my freedom," Will explained, with a sigh. "It does have its disadvantages..."

"Yes I can only begin to fathom what it must be like for you, especially when your body screams at you to defy your mind," Hannibal speculated. "Only a certain caliber of Alpha would have the strength and confidence to refrain from attempting to control you. I would think, if the correct Alpha presented himself to you, you would know it, perhaps even find yourself learning from them and  _ with _ them, as none of us are above striving for our own potential."

"Learning from them?" Will asked, scoffing slightly, shaking his head. He took his glasses off, flitting blue gaze reaching the doctor's amber one. "I think it would have to work both ways."

"Yes, as I stated, you would learn with them as well, perception, as well as knowledge is often a tool that's pointed at both ends," Hannibal reminded, canting his head curiously at the Omega's defensiveness. "Such a pairing, in my opinion, would only work if both sides were working together, such a dual becoming would be beautiful in it's own right."

"It would definitely have to be meant to be. I've had a few offers recently, and I can't say any of them were enticing," Will added, watching the doctor with his head canted, taking a seat at his desk.

"I do not doubt that you have a list of Alpha's just waiting to sink their teeth into you, Will," Hannibal complimented, his pupils dilating as he meet Will's gaze again. "I wonder if you might consider joining me for dinner, I would like it very much if you and I could become friendly."

Hannibal shifted back, letting the Omega know he was not trying to be as other Alpha's were, that despite his urge to know the comfort of his flesh beneath his own, he would not make a move until bidden. He was preparing to go as he waited for Will's response, he had to get to his office, he would not keep his first patient waiting, a neurotic Omega named Franklyn.

Will stood to walk the doctor out. "Dinner? Actual dinner? Not... hot dogs and chips?" Will chuckled under his breath at that, mostly to himself. He didn't date much, but the doctor had already made a point to get inside of his head, and know him.

Hannibal pressed his lips into a tight line, indicating his disdain at the notion of something so tasteless as hot dogs and chips. "Yes, I would love to cook for you, I have a fondness for the culinary arts, a fondness which does not extend to hot dogs or chips. I am very careful about what I put into my body," he explained with a little grin. He walked out with Will, not asking again if he would accept, the Omega either would, or wouldn't.

"That sounds lovely," Will said, honestly, "Would you mind texting me your address?" He pulled out a pen halfway down the hall as he walked the doctor out, and wrote his number down on a small split of paper from his satchel.

"Of course," Hannibal said, pausing in the hallway to take the piece of paper from Will, placing it in his coat pocket. He would text him as soon as he got home, not before, as it would be rude to interrupt their lovely conversation by pulling out his phone. "I will text you the information as soon as we part, shall we say half past seven for dinner?" He began walking again, towards the exit to the parking lot, stealing little glances as they seemed to be walking in sync.

"Half past seven is great. Gives me time to freshen up and finish some course work for tomorrow," Will commented, and grinned at the doctor, already feeling the static charge the air.

"Excellent," Hannibal smiled back, walking through the door to go outside, holding it open for Will as a courtesy rather than a show of dominance. "I feel fortunate that I was chosen to speak in front of your class," the doctor admitted as they grew closer to his Bentley.

"Anything I should bring?" Will asked, not masking his scent at all, openly happy and slightly flirting with the doctor, his hands in his pockets now as they stood by his expensive car.

"Only yourself Will, however I appreciate the offer," Hannibal grinned, flirting back in his own subtle way. The doctor breathed in another delicious helping of Will's scent as he leaned back against his car, gently, licking his lips slowly.

"I can do that. I'll promise to be better behaved," Will teased, and then stepped back, not wanting to make a public show of their peacocking. "I'll wait for your text and see you in a few hours." Will waited for Hannibal to get to the car and then stepped backwards a few more paces.

"I would only want you to be yourself, whatever form that may come in," he winked and opened his car door, "I shall be looking forward to it, Will." Hannibal got into the car and pulled out, feeling quite pleased with how the morning had gone thus far.

Will headed back toward the facilities, sensing an Alpha nearby that had not been Hannibal.

Nigel had been waiting until the other man left before stepping out of the shadows, walking quickly to catch up to Will. " _ You _ were meant to ring me, darling. I’d hoped you would seek me out," he called out.

Yesterday, after leaving the cafe, Nigel had gone home. He’d proceeded to drink himself to total inebriation; anything to try to drown out the image of Will’s face. Eventually he’d gone to bed feeling defeated, but hopeful he would hear from Will before the twenty four hours were up.

Earlier today, the Romanian woke up,  hungover, and none better for the wear, especially when he realized Will had not texted him. The Omega’s lingering scent in his apartment only taunted him further, so he had decided to put his focus on work, meeting with some of his men to check on the job he had brokered before he’d bumped into Will. After the meeting he had an idea, and got some of his men to start working on finding out where Will lived and his phone number.

He left the meeting and headed off in his black vintage mustang, unsure where he was heading until he realized after sometime that he was close to Will’s place of work. It was as if some unseen force had steered him there. Once he had arrived, he drove around back and parked far off in the parking lot, and waited.

Eventually he’d seen Will, and quietly exited his car, walking out of sight to get a closer look. It was then that he had noticed Will wasn’t alone, he was with  _ another _ man, and from the looks and smell of it, he was an  _ Alpha _ , one who looked eerily like himself. Nigel had felt his hackles rise instantly, especially with the way Will has smiled and flirted with him; how quickly he'd been replaced.

Will  looked over his shoulder at Nigel, blinking. "I've been working. Just showing our guest speaker out."

"Is that right?" Nigel asked, knowing it was bullshit at least partly as he stepped closer, overtaken with the scent of Will's arousal. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his jealousy at bay for the moment. "I've missed you gorgeous, let me take you out tonight for dinner, something fancy… not hot dogs this time, I feel like we should talk."

"I'm busy," Will stated, clearly, standing his ground, even when he could see Nigel scenting him.

"With that guy?" Nigel asked, gesturing at nothing. "Looks like he has a stick lodged too far up his ass," he huffed, arms crossed over his chest. His feelings were hurt, and his ego was more than bruised, but beyond all that he cared for Will.

"He's a refined doctor, successful. He wants to make me dinner that isn't hot dogs and chips," Will said, just a bit bitterly. "I told you before, Nigel, this won't work. My sense of duty and moral won't allow it."

"You think I don't have money? I have more than enough, and I'm successful in my own way, even if it doesn't meet  _ your _ standards," Nigel sneered, beginning to feel quite pissed off at the way Will was judging him.  _ You sure as shit didn't think my cock was beneath you this past weekend.  _

"Heaven forbid you have to eat hot dogs once in awhile, what can I say? I usually go out to eat, at nice fucking places, I just hadn't anticipated meeting you," Nigel sighed. He wondered if Will was really such a good empath, since it was apparent that he couldn’t feel his sincerity and hurt feelings; maybe he did and just didn't give a shit. Either way he was about to lose it, Will's scent was turning him on and at the same time his attitude was pissing him off.

Will knew he had pissed Nigel off and was hoping he would go, just leave. He could not been seen philandering with someone like Nigel, if the FBI found out... But Nigel got only closer, and Will started to back into the building. "Nigel, you're a criminal. I can't be associated..."

Nigel noticed the way Will was backing against the building, his instincts kicked in and he walked forward until he had Will completely against the wall, an arm on either side of his head. "Come on darling, don't you remember how good it felt when I fucked you, over and over again?" he purred, nosing along Will's neck.

Will's instincts kicked in and instead lust, his fear started to override it, and he was shaking under Nigel. "Yes, but it doesn't work this way. Nigel please-"

Nigel could smell Will's fear, and ordinarily it would've stopped him, made him pull back, but seeing Will flirt so shamelessly with the other man had driven him to a very dark place, a place he'd hoped Will would never see. He was blinded by his jealousy, and his attraction to the Omega,  _ his _ Omega and by his own predatory instinct to mark and claim. All he could think about was Will still being in heat, and going to the other Alpha's house later tonight.

Without even thinking he pressed his body firmly against Will's, holding him so he couldn't break free and sunk his teeth into one side Will's scent gland, forming the bond, a bond that was unbreakable as far as he knew, and one that would be forever, until their deaths.

"STOP! GET OFF!" Will shouted, painfully, pushing at Nigel, kicking under Nigel’s weight. He started to sob--all but begging-- chest heaving, but no one came, no one cared. This sort of thing happened a lot, an Alpha claimed his Omega, and sometimes there was struggling.

It was too late, Nigel already had his teeth deep into Will's mating gland and was lapping at the blood to seal it when it by the time it finally clicked in his mind what he was doing. He pulled away instantly, still close but not as much, feeling a much more profound need to protect him, even if it was from himself.

"Will, baby, fuck! I...I didn't...I mean...I...god I'm  _ so _ fucking sorry...I never intended for it to go this way." Nigel felt like an asshole, an asshole of the worst kind, but at the same time, what was done was done. Will was his now and he was Will's. Their connection would be stronger, whether Will wanted it or not.

"FUCK YOU!" Will shouted, holding his neck where Nigel bit and bonded them, tears brimming in his eyes despite trying to hold himself together, to be stronger than this. He pushed Nigel away and stormed off into the building, to his office, locking himself in.

Nigel wanted to go after him, but he didn't, he knew he'd fucked up and fucked up royally. All he'd done is prove to Will that he was right, that he was a criminal and no better than the piece of shit Alpha that had cornered Will in the alley the other day. He left, deciding to go home instead, getting into his car and peeling out of the parking lot, just thankful that no one had seen.

Nigel got a text while he was driving, his men had located Will's home, and they had his phone number.  He replied back once at a red light and gave them Hannibal's tag number as well, which he'd paid attention to as the other man drove away, with orders to find out where  _ he _ lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal made it to his office, excited about his dinner date with Will, and sent him a text with his address, adding: "I am looking forward to seeing you for dinner tonight, Will." at the end.

Will checked his phone with a sigh. He replied back. He had every intention of still going.

Hannibal looked down at his phone and smiled, and placed it back into his pocket as his first patient arrived, feeling fortunate he had met such a rare and _unbonded_ Omega such as Will.

Once Will had managed, and covered the spot on his neck with his coat, he left to Hannibal's place, far less happy and flirty than he had been earlier. He arrived, parked his volvo, and got out. He knocked on Hannibal's door, rocking from heel to toe on his feet.

Dinner was nearly finished when he heard the knock. He made his way over, wearing a brown plaid three piece vested suit with a tan shirt and paisley tie and opened the door with a smile. "Will, you are right on-" His face dropped, and beneath his person suit, his inner beast began to howl. Will was shaken, there was residual fear present, and he was _bonded_?

"Come in, Will, tell me what happened..." Hannibal said, his eyes and tone conveying concern, masking the anger he felt just underneath that.

Will did his best to ignore the bond, but it only brought him further down into a depressed state. By the time Hannibal opened the door, the empath was looked worn and frumpled, worse for wear. He stepped in, head hung low, ashamed.

"I met an Alpha this weekend, too close to my heat. I usually spend it alone, but he was insistent, and I-- _we_ \--clicked. I stayed the weekend. He's been hounding me since, saved me from a few other Alphas yesterday, and he saw us together today and he got angry... cornered me and..."

Will took his scarf off to show Hannibal the horrible bite, hands shaking.

Hannibal listened, his face remaining calm mostly, apart from the slight narrowing of his eyes, and subtle curl to that was forming on lips. The doctor looked at the wound, he had been bound to another Alpha. This was upsetting for multiple reasons. He mentally began thinking of ways in which he might prepare this mongrel; serve him slowly and feast on him for days.

"I apologize that our meeting has brought such a fate upon you, although this barbarian sounds as though he would have done this either way. He was set on forming a permanent bond with you, and now that he has succeeded, you will soon find your body craving him. It will be very hard to ignore," Hannibal said, in soothing tone that was peppered with undertones of disappointment.

The doctor reached out towards the frazzled Omega, slowly, "May I examine it closer, Will? He didn’t want to touch him unless he'd been given consent. Will nodded, almost frantic. He was sure everything had been messed up from here on out. He took off his coat and jacket, sitting them down on the side table there in the hall.

"I'm so sorry. I know you're disappointed," Will whispered, able to feel it. Will was disappointed as well, having felt a kinship right off with the doctor, something he’d looked for any sort of mate for a long time. And now, he was stuck with Nigel.

Once Will had disposed of his coat and scarf, Hannibal gently placed his hand on Will's shoulder, angling his neck into the light, searching, hoping that maybe it hadn't went deep enough, but it had. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do medically speaking, he made sure to seal the mark with his foul saliva."

Hannibal removed his hands, and lead Will into the dining room, gesturing for him to sit down if he wanted. "Will, you owe me no apologies. This was not something you consented to, and while I do feel disappointment, I am more concerned for you, for your life. You will be swimming through murky waters now, I can only hope you will let me be your paddle and help guide you through this difficult time."

Will sat, only wanting to rip the bite right out of his own neck with his fingers, claws, anything. He was angry and upset. He'd lost his own freedom in a matter of seconds. "I don't think there's much you can do for me, Doctor Lecter. I either live a slave to an Alpha I don't want, or... I don't."

Hannibal stooped down next to Will, and place his hand over Will's, trying to comfort him, had Will not been bonded perhaps his own spicy scent would have had more of a calming effect, however had he not been bonded then it wouldn't be needed. "I will not allow you to end your life, Will, the world is a much better place with you in it." He looked up at the Omega, wanting nothing more than to take him into his arms, but he refrained, he'd had enough of Alpha's pushing themselves on him.

"Is it?" Will asked, rubbing his free hand over his face, feeling utterly not himself, not even close. He'd been reckless and this was what he got for being so.

"Yes it is, please do not make the mistake of defining your self worth by an impulsive action, one that it is rooted in your biology. Nor should you define it by something that was out of your control," Hannibal answered, walking over to grab a some wine. "Would you like some wine? Perhaps it will help to calm your nerves."

"Sure," Will said, having left all his things in the hall, caring not to pick up his phone even if it was Alana. If Nigel would track him, he knew he would, so it was better not to have his phone on him.

Hannibal nodded and poured them each a glass of the Merlot he had been letting breathe on the counter, handing one to Will first before he checked on the dinner. "Dinner will be ready shortly," he said, unsure if Will even still wanted to eat at this point. He took a seat across from the Omega, swirling his wine in the glass and inhaling before he took a slow sip.  "Would you tell me his name? Perhaps I could speak with him, I am trained in these areas."

"Nigel Vaduva," Will whispered, looking at the wine in the glass, held in his shaking hand. "Does that make me Will Vaduva?" The thought was sickening.

"No, you are still Will Graham, unless you were to go and fill out a form requesting your name change to that of your mate's," Hannibal answered, the last word not wanting to leave his throat, but he would be strong for Will, he needed that right now more than ever.

Will downed his wine in one go and set the glass down. "I'm sorry, Doctor Lecter. I probably should have cancelled, considering."

But, the empath didn't move, afraid to in case he felt things he didn't want to.

"I must insist you stop apologizing, Will. I want to be your friend, let me be here for you," Hannibal reiterated, noticing how Will had stayed put. "I hope you will stay, and join me for dinner, I am sure you could use something to eat, even if you may not feel like it."

Will knew he was already starting to submit, even if Nigel wasn't there. Apologizing for everything.

"I'm... " he sighed. "Yes. Yes I'll stay."

Hannibal offered Will a smile and stood to refill his wine, his own hardly touched. "I am pleased to hear it, I will bring our dinner." He went into the kitchen and pulled the duck from the oven, and portioned it onto plates. "Duck Confit with a Merlot sauce over homemade Pappardelle," he announced, setting a plate in front of Will before sitting down with his own.

Will smiled meekly at the dish and took up his fork and knife. "It looks wonderful..."

Hannibal smiled again, and took his fork and knife, waiting for Will to go first. He hoped that perhaps this meal would offer him a source of comfort. Still he was noticing the effects of the bond beginning to take shape right before his very eyes, Will was beginning to act more docile, submissive, and while that appealed to Hannibal on some level, it also served to infuriate him more with Mr. Vaduva. He was not worthy of such a prized mate as Will.

Will took a bite, not hungry, or maybe he didn't know if he was supposed to eat, and the thought made his stomach churn. He swallowed. "This is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome, Will," Hannibal replied, pleased that Will at least liked what he had prepared, even if this night was going way different than he had anticipated. He took a bit next, closing his eyes and humming quietly as he the flavor took over his senses temporarily before opening them back up, and swallowing.

"What are you planning on doing when you leave here? I regret that you may have to inform your employer of your new status, and I know that is something that you may not wish to do but it is best that you form some type of plan in preparation, you have had enough surprises."

Will planned to not continue after this meeting. Being bonded to someone he never loved and would never love was not in his plan, and changed him. He'd rather be dead. "Go home to my dogs."

Hannibal arched his brow at that, he did not believe him, and was worried for the Omega's safety now more than ever. "Think of what would become of your pack, if you were not there to care for them Will," he replied, letting Will know he was suspicious of his intentions.

"Alana would take care of them." Will ate a bit more, and then sipped long on the wine. "They will be fine." Maybe being here wasn't the best choice.

Hannibal nodded and let it go for now. He took another bite of his meal and followed it with some wine. "I could prescribe you something for your nerves, if you ask me to..."

"Something that would make me more docile than I am? Is this how bonded Omegas become? How is this even favorable, Doctor Lecter?" Will sighed.

"It might prevent you from doing something irreversible, however, it was merely a suggestion. Should you not agree to that, then I would like to open my doors to you. Any time should you need a friend to talk to, I’m here," Hannibal replied kindly. "Yes, I am afraid this is a normal reaction to the bonding."

"I don't want this," Will said plainly, huffing a sigh at Hannibal, and refusing to eat the rest of his meal. "I never wanted this. I wanted to be me!"

"You must calm yourself, Will," Hannibal reminded gently. "What has been done, can not be undone, you only have today and how you choose to react to tomorrow. Learn to adapt and evolve."

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Will exclaimed, shaking, setting his silverware down. He stood, pacing, and then went into the hall to get his things.

Hannibal followed Will into the hall, his Alpha instincts kicking in and into overdrive. He pulled Will close to his body, trying to comfort him with the knowledge he would move if the Omega gave any signs of hesitance. "Will, please try to calm yourself."

Will's nose slid up against Hannibal's gland, taking a deep, deep breath. "Okay..." he sighed, going a little limp. Somehow, Hannibal's scent got through this bond.

Hannibal was pleasantly taken aback when he realized Will was scenting him, it was unprecedented and remarkable. He held Will tighter, nuzzling into his neck on the opposite side of Nigel's bond bite, inhaling deeply, as the feeling of euphoria flooded his senses in a way he had never experienced before. "Will-"

Will grasped fingers into Hannibal's waist, tugging at his shirt there, craning his neck to the side to present the gland on that side of his neck, not sure how, but even after bonding he was still wanting.

What was the worst that could really happen?

Hannibal scented Will, nosing along his gland, kissing and licking there to taste him. He traced a line to the Omegas lips, cupping his exquisite jaw and placing a kiss on his mouth as he maintained control. "Will, what do you want?" Hannibal rumbled, his other arm wrapped tightly around his torso.

"You. To have you, instead," Will said, his body confused but completely wanton, after the bond they should have consummated it, and Will was feeling every angle of it now, shaking and moist between his cheeks.

This delighted Hannibal and was all he needed to hear. He kissed him deeply in response and began kiss walking him back towards his bedroom, shredding clothing as they went, his primal need growing hungrier now as Will's scent became more pungent.

In the bedroom he pulled back only long enough to carefully remove the rest of Will's clothing, and then his own until they were both nude. His eyes roved over Will's body, it was smaller than his but quite impressive for an Omega, it made him practically breathless at the mere sight. "Beautiful," he whispered, his large uncut cock jutting out prominently between them now.

Will groaned, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s cock, and laid out on the bed, spread. "You’re bigger..."

Hannibal grinned at that, a victorious grunt escaping his lips. Without saying a word he climbed onto the bed, and loomed over Will, in between his legs. He wanted to take this slowly, savor the Omega, piece by piece, but he also felt his reserve beginning to break, lust and biology taking over.

"Your taste is that of a rare fruit," Hannibal murmured, kissing down from Will's lips, to his chest, taking his pert nipple into his mouth briefly as he slid two fingers inside his slick hole. "A Mangosteen," he rasped, curling his fingers to hit his prostate, as he moved between Will's thighs to lick the slick around his fingers. "Well protected by its hard shell, only to reveal its sweet flavor that is hidden deep within."

Will moaned and writhed, watching Hannibal enjoy him like a fine wine. "Oh..." he reached to tug strands of ashy hair, pulling him closer.

Hannibal added a third finger, his tongue still sliding around and in between, tasting the sweet nectar that dripped from Will's aching hole. He was utterly lost in his flavor, better than any meal he had ever tasted.

"Mm, yes. This fruit is held to be the most delectable of all the tropical fruits, I find it is more than befitting for how you taste, Will."

Will's mouth dropped, his pheromones were high, seeping from his pores and glands. The bond had been made but without the consummating, it was nothing yet, and Will intended to at least cover himself in the scent of Lecter, if he was to remain bonded to Nigel.

"More..."

Hannibal worked Will's hole relentlessly, his own cock throbbing and leaking onto his satin sheets. After licking a few more times he slithered up Will's body, removing his fingers and sucking the slick from them with a pleased hum. He crashed their lips together, his cock pressing against but not into the Omega's entrance, he needed Will to ask him for it.

"The moon itself weeps jealously, for it knows it pales in comparison to your stunning beauty."

Will sucked Hannibal's bottom lip into his mouth, slowly, all but bearing down on his cock. "Please, Doctor Lecter," he whispered roughly, letting go of his lip, he turned his head to the side, presenting the gland on his other side, free of the bite, of the bruise, of the bond.

Something about the way Will said please shot Hannibal into action, he slowly slid his cock inside with a guttural growl, his eyes flitting down to the Omega's scent gland. "Will, do you wish me to...bond with you?" he grunted, practically overwhelmed in the most blissful way, buried inside to the hilt.  "I do not know if there would be any repercussions for attempting such an unheard of thing, but I am more than willing to try, if it is your wish?"

Hannibal began to thrust slowly, nosing right along his gland, scraping his teeth and licking, as he awaited Will's decision.

 _What could it hurt now_? Will thought, and nodded his head once, dark blue eyes gazing up at the doctor. “Do it.”

Hannibal took a brief moment to look down into sea blue eyes, marveling at the sweet surrender the lie within them. "It would be an honor, Will," he smiled.

The Alpha started to move a bit faster now, still not entirely rushed, and positioned his mouth back over Will's gland, sinking sharp Alpha teeth deep into the Omega's flesh, groaning as crimson began to coat his tongue.

Will gripped the doctor tightly at the back of his neck with one hand, the other grasping down his back, over his shoulder, holding him there. It hurt, but not as bad as the when Nigel had done it, this time consensual. “Harder.”

Instantly Hannibal felt electric and biological pulses shooting between them, it was surreal and he was amazed that it was appearing to be working. A _double_ bond, it was truly amazing.

The doctor bit harder, deeper, lapping at the blood and mixing it with his saliva as his knot already began to swell. "Will, _my_ Will."

Will gasped, his skin on fire and his mind suddenly muddled, like being pulled in half. He groaned, panting into the air as Hannibal said his name like that. "Yours," he whispered into the doctor's ear, and then bit the soft, velvety lobe.

Hannibal's blood began to boil under his skin, every cell of his body more awake and alive than he had been in years. Nigel may have bonded with Will first, but until if and when they consummate their bond, Hannibal felt as though he would have the advantage.

The doctor ground into Will, holding him under his shoulders now, keeping him close and leaving virtually no space between them as he tended to the wound with his healing tongue, growling and groaning as Will's walls enveloped him tightly.

Chanting Hannibal's name over and over again as his pleasure started to peak, Will dragged his legs up and around Hannibal's hips, crossing his ankles there, keeping them perfectly locked, and Hannibal cock tapping tight against his prostate.

The sheer grip of Will's hole, combined with the fact that it had been far too long since Hannibal had partaken of any sexual activity had him close already. "You are divinity itself, William," he panted, gazing down at his Omega.

He started feeding from Will's mouth, kissing and nipping at every word, every sound that escaped his succulent lips, knowing that they were all for him as he pounded into him harder, insistently until finally his movements began to slow, his knot impeding him from moving as quickly. "Will-"

"Please, I'm going to-" Will started to say but the words never finished, replaced by moans as he came, leaking down his thighs and spurting pearly white between them. His body writhed and shook, grasping onto the doctor to knot them together.

"Come for me, darling boy," Hannibal groaned, just before Will came. He refused to close his eyes as he felt the unfathomable pleasure of Will's walls closing and clenching tightly around him. With his knot fully inflated and locked, he spurted hot white ropes of milky seed into his beloved Will. "Mm. Will-"

Will held onto Hannibal tightly, placing sloppy kisses to his mouth and jaw, and then finally relaxed against the bed, spent and exhausted. He ran fingers down his neck, feeling the new bonding mark, only now wondering what would come of him being bonded to two Alphas.

Hannibal blissfully returned each and every kiss with fervor and passion, stroking Will's chocolate curls from his brow as he gazed into his eyes. He canted his head ever so curiously as Will felt of his second bond mark. "I do hope you have no regrets, Will?"

"No. I trust you wouldn't keep me like some people do Omegas." Will's fingers drifted to Hannibal's face and touched his high cheekbone, thumbing it. "You will be good to me, right?"

"Of course I will be good to you. I will make sure that you are cherished and taken care of in a way that would not hinder your independence, and in a way that you are comfortable in," Hannibal assured, turning his face to kiss his Omega's hand.

"I have seven dogs," Will admitted, blurting it out as if some confession. "And I like to fish. I live in Wolftrap, hours from here..."

Hannibal turned around from where he was kissing Will's hand to meet his line of sight. "Seven? I admit I had not anticipated quite so many, however, I am confident that some type of arrangement can be worked out. I do not break my promises, Will and it is my promise to keep you happy," Hannibal replied with a smile.

"I do hope that eventually, you will come to live with me, you may bring your dogs," Hannibal assured, finding it a bit hard to say the last part. "Then we must also take your other Alpha into account. I am sure even now he feels my influence through your bond, thought he may not be fully aware. Either way, I suspect he will not be at all pleased."

"I'll consider it," Will said, quietly. And then, "What do we do about him?" Will asked, knowing they were in this together might be much easier then if Will did it alone. He curled his hands around Hannibal and held him closer, already feeling their bond grow, and peace wash over that.

Hannibal nodded, content with that for the time being as he nuzzled into Will's neck. "We will need to speak with him, I would be happy to take on the task myself, should you not wish to see him, but sadly I must remind you that you will crave him, sooner or later, being separated from one’s mate for too long can even induce flu like symptoms," the Alpha explained gently, even as he felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him at the notion of having to share. "The sooner the better, as I am sure he will seek one or both of us out if we wait."

Will nodded, thinking it over for a moment, letting them mull through his mind before he spoke again. "If I am bonded to him, how do we reverse that? Or will I have to live with the symptoms forever?"

"As a doctor, I am not aware of any possible way or method of reversing such a bond, unfortunately," Hannibal explained quietly. "I will look into the matter of course but I fear you are bound to him forever, and I am as well, on some small level, through our connection to you." The thought of being indirectly bound to such a mongrel sickened him.

"I'll make it up to you," Will said, suddenly feeling quite guilty. He yawned, still very much knotted to Hannibal, and all he wanted to do was sleep and doze off.

Hannibal kissed Will, gently, endearingly, wanting nothing more than to murder the foul beast who had taken away his Omega's right to choose. "There is nothing to make up for, Will, you have given me a rare gift, I am forever grateful and in your debt."

The Alpha, pressed his body back down onto Will's, his warm breath against his neck as he inhaled and exhaled, feeling peaceful and sleepy. "Rest if you'd like, I shall do the same."

Will nosed in against Hannibal's hair and slowly started to fade. His dreams were, for once, peaceful, and Hannibal's scent kept him in a long, long sleep until the early morning sun started to beat in through the window, and he opened his dazed blue eyes, no longer locked with Hannibal. He got up, wandering to what he could only assume was the bathroom.

Hannibal found sleep quickly himself, blissfully swept up in the mixture of their scents. It was a deep and dreamless sleep, undisturbed and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal woke the next morning, and rolled over, feeling for Will who was apparently no longer in bed. Rising from the bed, he stretched with a yawn and began to change the sheets. He knew Will had not left, he could feel his proximity now.

Will took care of business and freshened up, feeling less hormone crazed as his heat died down even more. His body was clearly happy to be bonded and mated with after years of never having anything. He walked back out and found his boxers on the floor, along with the rest of his clothes.

After the bedding was replaced, Hannibal went into one of the other bathrooms and also freshened up, sliding on his silk pajama bottoms once he'd done so before going to look for Will. He would sadly have to throw out the food from last night, he'd been so swept up in the bonding he had let it go to waste. Still, he felt no remorse in the least considering everything that had occurred.

Walking to where Will was now he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and nosed into his thicket of curls. "Good morning, Will, would you like breakfast?"

Will was dressed, but leaned back against Hannibal, able to smell him before he arrived, and nuzzled back against him, not sure when he turned into that sort of person. Hannibal made him feel calm, though, and at peace in ways he never felt before.

"Nothing fancy."

Hannibal chuckled, "I can make you a simple omelette, if that would be acceptable?" He released Will with a hum, happy in the feeling of their new bond, but his mind, which was always on multiple trains of thought at once, could not help but think of Nigel, and how he would deal with him as soon as possible.

“That’d be great, thank you,” Will said, and turned around to kiss the side of Hannibal’s mouth, and then sat down to put his boots on.

Hannibal smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He collected the plates from last night on his way to the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients for the omelette, chopping vegetables and then setting them aside. "Are you planning on leaving soon?" Hannibal asked, observing Will was now in his boots.

"I have work in a few hours," Will explained, and stood again, walking to help clean up the dining room table, and set the dishes in the sink. "Sorry we didn't finish dinner..."

"Likewise I have patients coming as well," Hannibal answered with an understanding nod as he whipped the eggs in the mixing bowl. "Thank you for your assistance with the kitchen and as for last night, think nothing of it, I would not trade the experience for the world."

Will smiled and started the water in the sink to clean the dishes while Hannibal made breakfast. "You don't think you'll grow tired of me?" he asked, coyly.

Hannibal turned around from where he'd poured the egg mixture into the pan. "Even if we had not bonded, growing tired of you is an impossibility, Will." He enforced his sentiment with a quick kiss behind Will's ear before returning to the stove.

Somehow Will had managed to get bonded to two men, who looked similar, and he barely knew. He was attracted to them both, immensely, each satisfying him in ways that made his stomach flutter with butterflies. "Good to know." The thought of Nigel however set off a bit of panic in him, something he couldn't explain the source of. He dunked his shaking hands into the water and kept washing, hoping it would pass soon.

Hannibal flipped the omelette and was hit with the sense of Will's sudden panic, his lips curling into a small protective snarl as he became aware that it was probably related to Nigel somehow. He instinctively turned and shut off the water, and pulled Will against his chest, scenting him in hopes that it might serve to calm him. "Will, it is alright, I would never let any harm befall you."

Will nodded slowly into Hannibal's neck, calming himself, wet hands finding themselves wrapped around Hannibal's waist, tightly. "He's a criminal. A killer...Mob related."

Hannibal carded his fingers through Will's hair, his eyes dark and hidden from the Omega's view. "He sounds nothing more than a snapping feral dog, one who seeks to destroy everything in his path to claim what he feels is his. A killer of such a low caliber is not one you need be concerned with, not now that I am here."

A shrill of lurking danger shot down Will's spine as Hannibal said, aware that something was meant by the words, even if it wasn't totally said aloud. He calmed himself, and then pulled back, nodding. "Your omelette will burn."

Hannibal released him, letting him go with a nod as he returned to the omelette. After a few minutes two perfectly fluffy spanish omelettes were made and he was placing them on plates. He sat them on the table with the silverware, and some orange juice, keeping the decor minimal as Will had requested the breakfast be. "Shall we?"

Will dried his hands and sat down at the table, taking up his fork to have a bite, and then another. Starved, he dug in, almost rudely, but this was most normal for him post heats. "It's wonderful, thank you."

Hannibal did not mind, he liked being able to provide the required sustenance that his Omega required post heat. He took his own utensil and took his first bite, chewing and swallowing slowly. "You are welcome, I am pleased you find it acceptable." Hannibal sipped his orange juice, and licked the remainder from his lips. "Your marks look to be in much better condition today, they are healing remarkably fast and will soon turn to scars."

Will absently mindedly touched the one on the right --Hannibal's-- and smiled a little as he shoved another bite into his mouth. "Just the same, I'll probably need to wear my scarf all day."

Hannibal grinned around his fork as Will went to his mark, and not Nigel's. "Of course, I suspect that with your being double bonded, it would not be your preferred topic of conversation as you teach." The doctor took a few more bites in succession, not rushing but he did find he was hungrier than he had imagined.

"It's a bit off topic, isn't it?" Will commented quietly and finished his food. He drank down the orange juice, feeling better now that he had a full belly.

"Yes, however covering them, for now, is your best way to ensure that it does not get brought to attention, although undoubtedly, they will smell that you are no longer unbound," Hannibal reminded, not wanting Will to be taken off guard if someone did happen to inquire. Hannibal finished his omelette and sat back in his chair, hands folded neatly in front of him. "I hope to see you again soon, Will, tonight even."

Will nodded and stood, clearing their plates and put them into the sink. He then came back and straddled Hannibal's lap, thick runner's thighs over long, muscular ones. "I'll have to go home first and check on the dogs, let them out for a bit..."

Hannibal hummed and ran his large hands over Will's muscular thighs, nipping at his lips affectionately. "Perfect, I will be looking forward to seeing you tonight, and should any problems arise today, please do not hesitate to call me."

"I will. I promise. If not, I'll see you for dinner," Will pressed one more kiss to Hannibal's mouth and then slid off his lap again. He found his coat and his things, in a much better mind space than he had been last night. He showed himself out, and drove to work.

 At work, a few people looked at him differently, but said nothing as Will made his way to his classroom.

After Will left Hannibal finished cleaning up and then showered, readying himself for the day. He was pleased, overall, at how things had turned out, even if it had been hasty and unexpected. Once he was ready and the place was clean, he let for work. When he reached his office, he went inside to begin preparing for his first patient.

***

After what happened outside of Will’s work and upon arriving home, Nigel was beside himself, pacing his living room, breaking things, and ending up drunk once again. He felt so many emotions, anger, jealousy, brokenheartedness, and worst of all he was tormented by Will’s screams, his tears, his fear, the sounds, images and scents that would not stop echoing in his mind, it was all too much to bear. Needless to say Nigel was disgusted with himself, even if a small part of him was happy that they were bonded, a very dark selfish part.

Nigel was nearly passed out when a feeling rushed over him, causing his eyes to snap open and force his body to sit up, he was unsure what but something had happened, something involving his mate. "WILL!” he yelled, without even thinking. Eventually he fell asleep, having dreams of Will in the arms of another.

The Alpha woke up the next morning hungover and even more frustrated. He could not shake the feeling of what had happened before he’d fallen asleep, nor what he’d done and more than that he was beginning to feel a deep aching need to see his mate. After a few hours of debating, he got ready and headed out, driving straight to Will's house where he waited for him to arrive. Hopefully they would be able talk now that they had had some time to cool off.

Will arrived home, hip checking his door shut, and then jogged up to his front door, and unlocked it, letting the dogs out, who ran around and barked. He set his satchel down in the chair.

Nigel had parked his car out of view hoping Will wouldn’t notice, luckily he hadn’t and as soon as he saw that his Omega had arrived back at home and had let out his dogs, he got out, quietly approaching the front door. He knocked and took a deep breath as he waited for Will to answer.

No sooner had Will started to tidy up the place, did he hear the door and was overwhelmed for a moment  by the presence on the other side. Will opened the door, only a little, looking at Nigel. “Why are you here?”

"We need to talk, Will, may I come in?" Nigel asked, already aware that something was different, he could smell it, feel it, but he didn't want Will to slam the door in his face so he kept that to himself for now.

"That's what you said yesterday," Will growled, back to his surly self now that his heat wasn't controlling him as much. Even still, Nigel wasn't budging, so Will pushed the door open and grabbed his phone, just in case.

Nigel was grateful that Will was completely over his heat, and he his rut, at least he could speak with him on a more clear headed level. He walked inside and sat down on the couch. "I know, yesterday I did a lot of things I shouldn't have, and for that I owe you one huge fucking apology," he said, looking into Will's eyes.

"Apologies won't fix what you did," Will spat, and fuming. He walked the length of the room, phone still in hand. "You took my right to decide away from me. You're completely selfish."

"I know, but we are bonded now, and we need to work this out. I was overtaken with jealousy, and I--wait--what the _fuck_ is on the other side of your neck, Will?" Nigel had noticed the mark as Will passed him when he’d been pacing and now the Alpha was seeing red all over again. He stood up, shaking with rage as he scented the air. "You're fucking bonded with someone else?"

"You didn't leave me much choice," Will explained, standing his ground as Nigel got closer. Will touched the side of his neck, the one with Nigel's bite, feeling it almost throb just being around the Alpha.

"Your solution was to get bonded to yet another fucking Alpha? Which by the way, how the fuck is that even possible?" Nigel hissed as he held back from doing something else stupid. "That fucking arrogant doctor right, is that who?" He too, could feel the power of their closeness, it was the only thing keeping him sane in the moment.

"I don't know, didn't think it would work actually," Will admitted. Nigel's anger was flaring his Omega senses to calm him, to sidle up to Nigel and scent him, make him at ease once again. "Probably you two look like you could be brothers. A genetic hiccup?"

Nigel sunk back down onto the couch, hands in his hair, distraught to say the least. "I don't fucking know, darling, I don't know. The question now is, how do we deal with this? I don't want to share you..." His rage was subsiding somewhat as he subconsciously fed on Will's impulses to soothe him, through their bond link.

"Right. We're still on about you assuming you get to keep me," Will sighed, setting his phone on the coffee table, he went and sat next to Nigel. "He doesn't share either."

"We're bonded now, gorgeous, conjoined in the most crucial fucking way.  You can keep away, if you choose, but inevitably you _will_ need me--just as I need you already," Nigel explained, reminding Will of the truth of the situation.

Nigel watched as Will placed his phone on the coffee table and scoffed. "What? Were you thinking of calling your precious other? Having him come over here to give me a stern talking to? You know what? I think you _should_ call him, darling, it appears as though we do all need to have a nice little group discussion anyways."

With that, the Alpha leaned back, sighing, and stretching his arms across the back of the sofa as he canted his head to look at Will, feeling a rush of pheromones invade his senses.

There was no way Will could survive separation from either of them, honestly. They were conjoined, all three of them, as the bond had allowed it. Will didn't like to share either, he hated it, but something about this situation wasn't normal anyway.

"There is no answer here," Will said, grabbing his phone, he texted Hannibal, letting him know Nigel was at his house. "Perhaps you can come back with me later to his house."

Nigel knew Will was right, as much as he hated the thought of Will with this other Alpha, he knew Will would suffer without him, and even he himself might crave this other man on some level. He certainly needed to meet him and see what the options were.

"Sure, I can do that. We definitely all need to talk, figure out this woeful fucking situation," Nigel answered with a sigh. Letting his fingers accidentally graze Will's shoulder, his looked solemnly into his mate's eyes. "I've missed you."

Will swallowed, his gaze lifting to Nigel's as he touched his shoulder, bearing the scar on his neck that was Nigel's, to him, submissively, despite himself. "It's a long drive there from here..."

"I just want a few minutes with you alone darling, before we go..." Nigel traced his fingers over Will's mark, the mark he'd given him. Nigel felt drawn to him in a much different way then when they had first met. He scooted closer. "Please..."

"Okay," Will said, the word coming from his lips before he could protest it, giving his Alpha what he wanted, not wanting to disappoint him. He leaned in toward Nigel, the attraction was still there, despite the heat no longer lingering, the charge filled the room.

"Thank you," Nigel whispered and leaned in to kiss his mate, slowly at first, enjoying the sweet hot glide of tongue against tongue.

Will hummed, almost a purr escaping his chest, hand on Nigel’s thigh as he canted his head to kiss him deeper.

The Alpha moved his hand into Will's curls and gripped lightly, deepening the kiss, as a low growl rumbled from his throat. Before he knew it, he was kissing Will back against the couch, pressing his strong body over his, cock now leaking from the tip, dampening his jeans.

Will's body responded quickly to the scent of Nigel's leaking cock, fingers undoing his pants to free him, grasp him as their tongues slid and teeth clicked between heavy breaths. "Nigel-"

Nigel toed off his boots and shimmied off his jeans, beginning to work on Will's pants next. He pulled them down hastily over the supple curve of his ass, barely letting any distance come between their lips. Once their pants were both off he laid them over the back of the couch and fell back between his mate's thighs, pressing his cock against Will's slick pucker as he fed  hungrily from his mouth. "Will-"

Will moaned, slicked and wet just smelling his mates need for him, his body reacting to everything Nigel wanted. He spread wide, knees to his chest biting Nigel's bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

Nigel slowly slid inside Will's wet hole, balls deep with a drawn out groan, kissing his blood into his mouth as he started pistoning his hips. The Alpha scented his mate as he continued his pleasurable assault, fucking him open as the air grew thick with their rich aromas.

Will clawed at Nigel's back, mewling softly as his mate fucked him perfectly. His body worked up fast, boiling hot with lust that pooled in his lower back.

The Alpha's knot was swelling as he snapped his hips into Will, growling and groaning with his hair hanging messily into his eyes, his arousal spreading under his skin and descending right into his cock. It wouldn't be long now. An idea sprung to mind, still feeling horrible about what he'd done, and while it was out of the ordinary, as all of this was, he wanted to somehow make amends. "Mark me, darling, if you want," he purred, as he gazed into the Omega's eyes, canting his neck to the side in offering.

Will wasn't sure if he wanted fair or not, but instinct to own the Alpha as he was made him lean forward and bite on his gland, hard, sucking and bruising.

Nigel hissed as Will bit down hard on his gland, marking him. "Fuck, yes." It was enough to send him over the edge, shooting ropes of pearly white come deep inside his mate's hot hole as he panted and held him close.

Will let out a feral moan, panting against the wound as he came with Nigel, spilling down taut thighs and over his own stomach.

Nigel felt his knot swell and lock them into place as Will's body clenched around him, his wound throbbing from the euphoric pain. He captured his mouth, and licked the taste from his lips, breathing heavy as his chest heaved and pressed into his mate's. "Perfect, darling, just fucking perfect."  The bond had been consummated.

Will felt instantly closer to Nigel and snuggled into him, needy for more of his attention. Everything was complicated now.

Nigel felt happier than he'd felt in days as he purred and lavished affection on his mate, peppering kisses over his skin and holding him close. It was complicated but right now the only thing the Alpha could concentrate on was Will.

Will held tighter blissfully happy. "I missed you." He admitted.

Nigel sighed happily, and rubbed their noses together at that. "I've been going crazy without you, darling," he admitted back, awestruck at the handsome Omega beneath him.

Will nuzzled into Nigel, a light purr emitting from him softly. "I'm here now."

The Alpha rested his head against Will's neck, purring back and inhaling his sweet scent. "I'm glad," he murmured. After a few minutes of shared intimacy, his knot began to shrink. He looked up at Will and grinned like a wolf. "By the way, I love dogs, I want to meet them on our way out."

"You do?" Will asked, surprised, wondering just how he was going to manage two Alphas now.

"I do, my favorite shirt has dogs on them actually," Nigel laughed, brushing a stray curl from Will's eyes. "I've never owned one though." This was nice conversation, the quiet before the storm that was sure to come.

"You technically have seven now," Will whispered, "three way custody."

Nigel kissed Will, "True. I do, don't I? Or well we all do, as you said." The Alpha slipped out gently when he felt he was able to but stayed where he was. "So does our other mate like dogs?" Nigel asked, mentally cringing at the thought of him.

"I don't know. He said I could bring them all when and if I decided to live with him," Will mustered with a heavy sigh.

Nigel was quiet for a second after hearing that last part. "He just assumed you'd move in with him? Did he even fucking offer to move in here with you? _I'd_ move here with you, if you wanted, there is way more space here for your dogs. Besides I can only assume he lives in some museum type of place, heaven forbid your dogs breaks one of his precious prized vases or some shit," Nigel snorted bitterly. He wasn't upset with Will, just pissed at this other guy, who the fuck did he think he was?  

"I never said yes." Will shrugged, he'd prefer to stay here, where he could fish and let the dogs roam. Maybe having Nigel around would level things out.

Nigel nodded and then kissed Will's mark, and stood up, stretching as he put on his jeans. "So you said he lives far, we should probably get going soon, darling." This would be tricky, all Nigel knew was he wanted to be with Will, live with him, wherever that ended up being.

Will nodded and got up. He walked slowly to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, and then got into his clothes again, and then wrapped his arms around Nigel out of instinct. "He lives not far from the academy."

Nigel took a minute to look around while Will cleaned up, the place itself was simple, but cozy and smelled amazing, like home. Like _Will_. He hummed when he felt his mate's arms around him, and nodded. "Alright, darling, we can take my car if you'd prefer?"

Will slipped away and got his phone and then put his boots on. "That's fine," he said, realizing he was starting to trust Nigel, despite everything that had happened between them. His bonding mark ached, and he rubbed at it.

"Okay, my car it is then, gorgeous." Nigel slid on his boots, and leaned against the wall, watching Will as he finished getting ready. "You should take something for pain before we go, if you're sore." He felt protective even more now than he had, if that was even possible.

"I'm not in pain," Will murmured, going to the door to call the dogs back in, and then went to feed them before he left. He put our homemade food for them in each bowl. "I can't keep leaving them this long.."

Nigel nodded sympathetically, "I know, we'll all straighten this out alright?" He walked over to the dogs and began petting them in turns, laughing as they sniffed and licked him. "I think they like me."

"They're pretty friendly," Will said and set out new water for them, making sure the back door's doggy door wasn't blocked and then gathered his coat and satchel. "Ready."

Nigel nodded, and said goodbye to the dogs as he walked out with Will. He got into his car, fastened his seatbelt and once Will was in, he started the engine and took off towards Hannibal's.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was long, and mostly silent, as Will watched the horizon grow darker, still no word from Hannibal, but he texted him one more time to let him know they were coming to him. Then, Will fell asleep to the gentle rocking and rumble of the car.

Nigel gazed over occasionally at Will as he drove, he looked so serene, so angelic, he hated that he was bonded to this other man. That they _both_ were, in their own way. Eventually he pulled up to Hannibal's place and put the car into park. The Alpha leaned over to kiss Will's jaw gently. "Darling, we're here."

Will blinked a few times and look over at Nigel, and then smiled, slipping from the car in a groggy daze. He gathered his things from the back, and then continued his pace toward the front door, rapping on it lightly with his knuckles.

Nigel walked with Will to the door, and wrapped his arm around his waist, waiting for Hannibal to answer, his face serious and prepared.

"Hello, William," Hannibal smiled, leaning in to place a kiss right on Will's lips before he even addressed Nigel or invited them in. He stepped back, his eyes trailing to the wound on the other Alpha's neck, and then back up. "You must be Nigel, please, won't you both come in," Hannibal insisted, standing back so they both could pass. The scent of sex, slick and musk were evident under the atrocious smell of cigarettes and testosterone, forcing the doctor to keep a firm grip on his mask of calm.

Hannibal had arrived home after leaving the office and set out ingredients to begin preparing for dinner. After he'd done so, his phone went off displaying a text from Will. He blinked, owl-like at the screen, contemplating, Nigel was there with Will, and they wanted to come see him to discuss their peculiar situation. It was not the evening he had imagined, this mongrel had once again sullied his plans. The doctor could not help but notice the inconvenient jealousy that rose inside him and threatened to spill out. It reminded him of the chaos that is often left by nature's sudden fury, leaving destruction in its wake, only tattered shards left present from something that was once gleaming and whole. He’d refrained from replying right back as he’d needed to collect his thoughts.

Several hours had passed and he had gotten so busy with cleaning and dinner that he had almost forgotten to text back. He finally did though, stating that it was acceptable for them to visit. After it had been sent, he went to check on the food..

Not long after that he had heard the knock on the door, not that hearing it was even needed as he'd felt Will and Nigel before they'd even made it up the steps. Hannibal washed his hands and dried them off quickly, setting the towel down and heading to open the door.

Will kept his eyes trained to the floor, slipping from Nigel's grasp as his body now seemed drawn to Hannibal, having not seen him all day, it seemed only natural to want to slide into his arms. However, Will kept his distance, going to remove his coat and boots by the door.

Hannibal observed Will's distance, but he did not force it, instead he guided them both to join him in the dining room. The way Nigel plopped down haphazardly into the chair irritated him, to say the least, but his attention was on his mate for now, though it was indeed fascinating the similarities between he and Nigel, appearance wise. "Will, I apologize for my late response to your first text message, I found myself quite occupied with making dinner. I trust you have had an _enjoyable_ evening?" The doctor's seething jealousy was palpable.

The professor sighed incredulously, and took a seat. "I suppose dinner was a matter of more importance than who I was with, anyway," Will replied flatly, feeling utterly split in two at the moment as he sat with both his Alphas.

Hannibal eyed Nigel, who was smirking at him, before turning back to Will. "Of course if it had been a matter of urgency, I would have been right at your side, but you seemed occupied yourself." His patience was already growing thin, this was not good. When he saw Nigel rub Will's thigh under the table, he rose from his chair to check on dinner.

The disappointment and jealousy was pulling Will in far too many directions. His empathy and the bonds were making it difficult to know what feelings were his own. He pushed away from the table and walked into the hall, to the bathroom, where he locked himself in, taking a long, long overdue moment to center himself. He'd never be alone now, he'd always have one bond or the other clawing it's way into the back of his mind.

Hannibal turned off the stove and spun around when he heard Will lock himself in the bathroom. Nigel was already on his feet, and heading towards the door when Hannibal pulled him back to stop him. "It would be wise if you would leave him be, William needs to regroup, we have not done much to look out for his well being in all of this." The doctor snarled when Nigel made an obscene gesture with his middle finger and shoved him back. The two were circling each other now, sizing one another up for a few minutes. "All that we are accomplishing is serving to further upset him, we need to come to some sort of an agreement and this is not the way," Hannibal said finally. Once Nigel backed away, Hannibal gestured towards the chair so that they could all calmly talk about this when Will had had a chance to ground himself.

Quietly, Will returned, not another word said and he sat almost compliant in his chair, head down to keep his eyes on the table, trying to wall himself off from them to keep himself guarded here. His actions had been driven by his heat and his biology, likely a last attempt to find a mate, and now he had two.

"Will, we do not wish to upset you, I can only fathom the division you are feeling in this very moment and while this is an unusual circumstance, we want to try to come to some sort of an agreement," Hannibal said, gently.

"Yes, darling, we will play nice. I'm sorry," Nigel agreed.

Hannibal got up and gestured for Nigel to join him at Will's side, pushing down his jealousy in lieu of his concern for their Omega's well being. Once Nigel was there Hannibal guided Will to stand. He began to nuzzle into Will, against his mark, as Nigel started to do the same. An interesting experiment to say the least.

"What agreement is that-" Will started to ask, on his feet and being nuzzled, not sure how things escalated to this. He thought for sure one of them would kill the other. His head lolled back, exposing his neck to them both, swallowing thickly. His long fingers curved and gripped the back of the chair in front of him.

Hannibal became lost in the sweet aroma of his mate as he scented him, peppering gentle kisses over his bond scar, wrapping his arms around Will's torso. He observed Nigel who was just as far gone, opting to lap like a dog instead on the other side. When jealousy began to surface again Hannibal pulled Will closer to him, and away from the other Alpha, long enough to press a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll go get dinner for us all, and then we can continue our talk," Hannibal said, softly, clearing his throat at the end to encourage Nigel to take a seat, which he did after some reluctance.

It had been instinct, the instinct to protect Will, and to calm him, that was keeping the two Alpha's from tearing into each other, at least for now.

Will followed after Hannibal, not wanting to be dismissed. He would always need them both now, he knew that, but the being torn in two was going to grow weary. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, Will, this is not your fault, it is merely a trying situation for us all, but it will be sorted. Admittedly, it is hard seeing Nigel's hands on you, just as it is hard smelling what you two have been doing before you came here-- it is to be expected," Hannibal explained, and then wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders affectionately.

Melting into Hannibal’s embrace, the empath found himself wrapping his arms around the doctor. He closed his eyes and took in his scent. Breathing deeply, Will calmed and nosed against Hannibal’s neck. "What is going to happen?"

Hannibal's jealousy began to wane as they scented each other. "As much as I hate to spend more time with Nigel, I am afraid even I will begin to require his presence on some level, and so I think we all should move in together, here would be preferable since it is close to your job and mine, howe-"

"Whoa, slow down there Doc, have you ever thought maybe we could move into Will's place? Or get a new fucking place altogether? Hell, maybe Will isn't ready to live with us yet." Hannibal heard Nigel say, suddenly, interrupting his words.

Cringing at his profanity, Hannibal released Will. "Of course, should William not be ready for us to move in together, we will at least need to make a schedule."

All eyes were on Will as both Alphas awaited his thoughts.

"I can't leave my dogs, they'll run a muck here, ruin things..." Will said, feeling very pressured suddenly, and very small. He wasn't even sure how living with the two was going to be, but living without was bound to be even harder.

"You won't have to leave your fucking dogs, darling, I'll make sure of that," Nigel said, pulling Will gently to him and away from Hannibal, nuzzling into his neck. Hannibal let him, not wanting to further upset their Omega.

"We could move elsewhere then, a place big enough for all three of us, on a big piece of land for your dogs. Nonetheless, we do all need to become better acquainted, I am sure you can agree with that much, yes, William?" the doctor suggested, conversationally, turning to removed the food from the oven.

Will had quite enough of being coddled, and pulled away from Nigel, brows furrowed. "My _fucking_ dogs?" He glared back at them both, hackles rising. He pulled his phone out, sure he could get a ride from Alana, or a taxi if need be.

"Will, please calm down. I'm sure Nigel did not mean any offense to your dogs, the mongrel simply can not control the profanities that slip from his nicotine stained lips," Hannibal said, casting a deadly stare at Nigel and then softening his gaze as he turned back to Will. Hannibal placed his hand over Will's phone. "Please stay."

"Don't go, darling, I love your dogs," Nigel said gently, before looking at Hannibal. "And who the _fuck_ are you calling mongrel? You're pushing my patience you pompous prick, bond or not I'll kick your fucking ass if you don't watch your mouth. Lucky for you I have more important matters to attend to."

Hannibal waved him off with his hand, keeping his attentions on Will. Both Alphas, while they were ready to tear each other open, only wanted to soothe their mate. Hannibal, of course, being the more restrained of the two.

This was easily turning into a match of who was better and who could soothe Will the best. The empath sighed, resigning for now. "At least pour me some whiskey or scotch... whatever you have that's not wine."

Hannibal nodded, and placed the dinner back in the oven to keep warm for now. "Of course, I'll pour you a whiskey." The doctor walked over and poured Will two fingers of whiskey and then looked over at Nigel, indicating with a nod that he could get his own, should he choose. Once he’d finished making Will’s, he refilled his wine. "Here you are, Will."

Hannibal watched as Nigel smugly went to pour himself a whiskey, downed it, and then made himself another. The Alpha's were feeling Will's duress and that took priority over any rivalry at the moment.

"We must come to some sort of compromise, otherwise, this will continue its downward spiral," Hannibal pointed out, speaking to both Will and Nigel. Nigel nodded in agreement and walked back over to lean on the counter.

Will wrapped his fingers around the glass and held it a moment as he looked between them, wanting badly to go home and curl up with the dogs for a while. "There won't be a way to work this out if you two don't find a compromise first."

Hannibal swirled the contents of his wine as he contemplated, after a moment, he let out a quiet breath and nodded.

"Nigel, Will is right, we can not continue to compete with each other, like it or not, we have to get along, get to know each other. We are all bound to each other now, and aside from that, we also can not ignore the similarities in our appearance. We should also discuss our background, where we come from, find out if it is merely a coincidence or if there is some relation." Hannibal looked over Nigel's features, the resemblance was uncanny. It would be something they needed to know, especially since they were bonded as well.

"Fair enough, Doc, I will behave," Nigel answered and then looked at Will. "See, darling? We _can_ play nice."

Will took a deep breath and downed his drink, and went to pour another himself this time around, keeping the bottle. "It's a start." Will knew he'd put them in this situation, but not without the inkling that maybe they would kill each other, free the Omega of both bonds. Seeing as Hannibal had a dangerous under tone to him…

"Agreed. First, dinner, if you are both hungry, I will bring out what I have prepared," Hannibal offered, looking over at Nigel who was nodding and rubbing his stomach, and then to Will, who seemed quite content with his _bottl_  of whiskey. Hannibal was not sure how this would all play out, but it was arousing his curiosity, which worked in his favor, and in Nigel's for the moment...

Will took his glass and bottle to the table, quietly, taking another two fingers down. He looked over at Nigel, wondering if he had perhaps underestimated them both.

Nigel hardly ever turned down a good meal, and he assumed this one would be good, considering how meticulous the doctor seemed to be. His whole place was like a goddamned museum, just like he knew it would be. The Romanian Alpha walked over to sit down at the table, next to Will, and took another swig of his whiskey. "Planning on getting shit faced are you, darling?" Nigel asked, snorting into his glass.

"I plan to be able to tolerate this dinner and the conversation that follows," Will explained, taking his time on the third glass, the liquid having warmed him throughout, making his limbs a little looser.

Nigel stared at Will, a bit skeptically, and took the bottle after he was done, refilling his own and then setting it back in front of him. "Well that fucking makes two of us, gorgeous," he winked.

Nigel looked up when Hannibal entered the room, all proud and pompous with his little fucking silver serving tray. He had to stifle a laugh, especially when Hannibal began to announce the meal, as if it were some type of big deal. Still, it did smell good he had to admit.

"Crab-stuffed filet mignon with whiskey peppercorn sauce," Hannibal said, as he presented the food and placed the plates on the table in front of them both.

"Looks wonderful," Will murmured, quietly, his stomach rumbling since the last thing he ate was breakfast that morning with Hannibal.

Nigel looked at the food, incredulously, poking at it with his fork. "Yeah it does _look_ good..." The Romanian looked up to see Hannibal nodding appreciatively at Will's compliment.

The doctor took his fork and knife in his hand, and glanced at Nigel, raising an amused brow. "Concerned I poisoned yours? You needn't worry, I would not do that to the food."

Nigel huffed and then took a large bite first, ravenous after his romp with Will. "This _is_ fucking delicious," he replied, reluctantly, and then muttered, "Better than hot dogs and chips..."

"Thank you, Nigel," Hannibal smirked, subtly, and then waited for Will to taste his before he would cut into his own.

Will took of his fork and knife, cutting off a bite, and then placed it into his mouth, savoring it slowly. He hummed his approval as he cut another bite. "It's very good," he murmured around the food, keeping his head mostly down as he tried not to feed off his Alphas too much.

Nigel watched the way Will hummed around his fork, his lips gripping tightly there, it was really fucking sexy, even if it was over Hannibal's creation. It was enough to distraction him from his hurt feelings over Will's previous comments over what he had fed him last weekend.

After taking another few more bites of his food, Nigel rubbed Will's thigh and looked to Hannibal, who was eating in a similar manner at the head of the table, closest to Will.

"Alright, so, Hannibal, in the spirit of figuring all of this out, where are you from? I'm from Romania, dad is in prison, mom is a strung out whore. No siblings. I'm sure our darling mate here has already filled you in on my chosen profession, so what's your story?" Nigel asked, rather bluntly, wanting to get things figured out so that they could work out an arrangement.

"It sounds like you have had quite the upbringing, Nigel, I would be interested in hearing more at some point, see what is rattling around in the dark recesses of your mind," Hannibal replied, gingerly wiping the corner of his mouth with his cloth napkin. "I am from Lithuania, both of my parents are deceased, and the only sibling I had was my sister, Mischa. She is dead as well. I came here, not long ago, to start my practice and met our William in his classroom, for which I continue to be grateful." Hannibal gazed over at Will, his eyes warm with feeling.

Heat rose through Will as Nigel touched him, a biological reaction that dissipated the second Hannibal spoke of his family troubles and swallowed his bite thickly.

"Sorry to hear about your family..."

"Thank you, Will, I have come to accept my past, it only lingers now in the halls of my memory palace. I will never be able to return home, but I can visit in my palace whenever I choose," Hannibal placed his hand atop Will's briefly before returning it to bring his glass of wine to his lips.

"Sounds like we both have fucked up childhoods," Nigel answered, taking a pull from his tumbler of whiskey, his other hand still on Will's thigh. "Still doesn't explain how we look alike though."

"True, I will have to research the matter, however when they were alive, my mother and father, the Count and Countess of Lithuania, provided me with an excellent upbringing," Hannibal stated proudly, a twinkle in his eyes. "Will, I'm afraid I have yet to hear of your parents."

Will swallowed down his whiskey in one gulp and licked his bottom lip slowly in contemplation. "I never knew my mother, and my father is dead," he said plainly, clear that he didn't care for either one of them in great honesty.

"That must have been difficult, growing up without a familiar female influence, no one to help you when you presented as an Omega I presume, it would partly explain why you strive to defy that very nature," Hannibal offered sympathetically, ignoring Nigel's hand placement on Will's thigh although he was satisfied at the look he'd received when he'd stated his family title.

"Maybe I defy my nature because I don't believe I'm suited as an Omega. I'm not a docile, nurturing person," Will growled, setting his fork down on his plate with a loud clatter. "And for your information, my mother was a Beta." Will set his cup down in front of Nigel to pour him another.

Nigel couldn't help but enjoy Will talking to Hannibal that way, but he didn't say that, Will was clearly pissed. The Romanian Alpha poured Will another two fingers of whiskey and then refilled his own. He wondered how 'doctor smooth' would weasel his way out of this one.

"I never implied you were either of those things, Will, no need to be rude.  We are here to get to know each other better, not throw tantrums," Hannibal replied, his eyes a bit darker as he felt his patience thinning out.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Hannibal, if he wants to be pissed off at your assumptions, he can be," Nigel growled.

"Rude? I was being rude? Please take a moment to look at yourself before you accuse me of being rude," Will seethed through gritted teeth and locked jaw. He turned his attention to Nigel. "And you, I can take care of myself! I've been taking care of myself before I met either of you! I didn't need an Alpha, I didn't even need two!" Feathers ruffled, Will stood from the table, shaking off Nigel's hand and grabbing his cup. "May I be excused, your highness?" he asked Hannibal in a mocking tone.

Hannibal and Nigel both nodded, watching as Will stood, both surprised and not all at once. This was bound to happen.

"Will, darling, I-" Nigel began to try to calm the enraged Omega when Hannibal gripped his wrist to silence him. "Do _not_ fucking touch me!" Nigel spat, and stood up, tossing down his silverware.

Hannibal followed suit, eyeing the knife on the table. "I would advise you to calm yourself, Nigel, I do not tolerate such behavior and would hate for certain things to transpire."

Nigel walked over and got right in Hannibal's face, daring him to make a move.

Will watched them a moment longer and then walked out, without another word and seated himself in the lounge near the fire, nursing his drink, cradled in one hand. He kicked off his boots by the fireplace and curled his feet under himself.

Both Alphas stood snarling at each other, bearing their teeth, fuming hot under their skin when they felt Will's distress wash over them, almost to the point of feeling sick. Nigel shoved Hannibal out of the way and walked over to Will, Hannibal right behind him.

"Will, I'm sorry baby, you know I want you to feel like you're not being controlled...I just had the overwhelming fucking feeling to defend you, it's in my biology, darling. I care about you deeply," Nigel whispered, kneeling at the empath's feet.

"I apologize for my assumptions, Will. Perhaps I _was_ being a bit rude, we only wish for your happiness," Hannibal pointed out, as he sat next to the Omega.

Any other Omega would be reeling to have two Alphas fighting over them, wanting them, to protect them. Will just... wanted some fucking peace and quiet. He snuggled back into the couch in the crook of it, feet tucked between the cushions, considering them both.

"I don't need to be defended. I want us all to get along, or... I'll suffer through without either of you at home."

Will was making an excellent point, they would have to get along, even if only for his sake.

Hannibal looked over at Nigel and then at Will, "I think I may have an idea, on how to strengthen our connection," he said cryptically, to which Nigel caught on and gave a nod.

Nigel got up and sat beside Will, on the side of his mark and looked over at Hannibal. They both moved in at once, starting with Will's scent glands, nosing and kissing over it. Hannibal placed his hand on one thigh and Nigel on the other, both ascending upwards.

"Is this alright, darling?" Nigel whispered against Will's ear.  

Will moved to accommodate them both on either side, hackles raised for a moment, like watching two feral animals going in for the same prey, sharing a kill. Will pressed his free hand into Nigel's chest, an attempt to push him off, but instead his fingers gripped his shirt to keep him there. Yet again, biology turned on Will, and he instead relished in the attention that sent fire through his loins. If this was the only thing they could agree on....

Nigel purred and kissed to Will's mouth, licking inside, and sliding their tongues together as he cupped his jaw and angled it towards him, giving Hannibal more room. The doctor lavished kisses and gentle nips into the hollow of Will's neck, his hand trailing up to grip his cock. Hannibal thought this might be the only way to help them connect, even if it meant sharing his beloved mate with that dirty dog.

Will dropped his glass to the side table and gripped Hannibal's hair with his other hand, panting against Nigel's mouth as they kissed, his hips jerk upward toward Hannibal's more than capable hands.

While Nigel busied himself with his mouth Hannibal undid Will's pants, pulling out his cock and balls, and stroking his length from root to tip as he continued sucking bruises on Will's neck.

Both of the Alpha's cocks were hard as concrete, leaking and strained inside their pants. Low growls could be heard in the room in turns as they each sought to devour the Omega between them.

Will turned his head to capture Hannibal's mouth this time, his hands sliding down between both their thighs, wrenching open their pants, and pulling out their large cocks, fisting them both, smearing precome all over the tips.

Both men bucked up into Will's hand, almost simultaneously, each one becoming increasingly more feral by the minute.

Nigel took the opportunity to give Will's neck some attention as the Omega kissed Hannibal, Nigel's free hand now cupping and rolling Will's balls as Hannibal stroked the shaft.

"Let's go into the bedroom," Nigel rasped against Will's neck.

"Please," Will gasped against Hannibal's mouth, wanting desperately to feel their warm bodies against his own, sandwiching him, taking him, pleasing him.

Nigel and Hannibal both stood up, and their cocks jutting out of their pants, and walked Will to the bedroom, their hands taking turns fondling him as they went.

Inside the bedroom, Hannibal and Nigel took off their clothes hastily, both men staring at Will hungrily. Once they were both nude, they walked over and began peeling off Will's clothing, almost frantically, his scent was driving them crazy with want.

"Will-" Hannibal murmured, capturing the Omega's succulent mouth once more in a heated kiss, hand on his cock, while Nigel walked around behind Will to bite on the nape of his neck, hands gripping into his hips as he rutted into him.

The thought of two men at once was horrifying, let alone two Alphas males, hugely endowed and girthy. The thought was quickly wiped away as Will was laid out, and wrapped around, engulfed by his Alphas' scents. He spread his thighs, hiking one leg over Hannibal's hips as his entrance was presented to Nigel, dripping already.

Nigel rubbed his swollen bulbous head against Will's slick entrance, teasing it but not pushing in, groaning at the sensation as Hannibal released Will's mouth and held sunk to his knees, placing the Omega's leg now over his shoulder as he nosed along the thicket of dark hair, his lips ghosting along Will's shaft.

Leg over Hannibal's shoulder, his hips bucked forward, sliding his cock against perfectly wet lips, wantonly, then back again to feel the head of Nigel's cock against his sensitive entrance. Will gasped in pleasure, growls of lust emitting from his chest and throat.

Hannibal wrapped his plush lips around Will's cock, taking him into his mouth effortlessly, tongue swirling around his girth with one hand around the base and the other holding his leg to steady him as Nigel slowly eased inside of Will, having already opened him up earlier that night.

"Fuck, gorgeous, you feel so good," Nigel groaned, beginning to set up a slow pace.

Will let out a low mewling noise as all parts of his pleasure center were suddenly overloaded, full and warm all at once. He gripped Hannibal's hair tightly between calloused fingers, clenching his ass around Nigel. "Fuck, please, please..."

Nigel roared as he started to fuck into Will harder, biting his shoulders and snapping his hips against his ass, which in turn sent Will's cock deeper into Hannibal's throat. Hannibal was dying to be inside Will again and was almost jealous at the way Nigel was brutalizing their mate's hole, the doctor knew he would be next though and this placated him for the time being. Hannibal opted to, instead, focus on swallowing his Omega's cock down with wild abandon, his cheeks hollowed and eyes peering up to look into stormy blues.

The scent of them both, the feeling of his Alphas pleasures filled Will's senses to the max, and he started to feel the ever quivering heat of pleasure boil in his spine, gripping Hannibal's hair in one hand, the other reaching back to claw at Nigel's hips as he shot ropes of come down Hannibal's throat.

Hannibal hungrily swallowed down every last drop of Will's sweet nectar with a satisfied groan, relishing the feel of the milky fluid that slid down his throat before pulling off and standing up. Nigel grunted, sweat dripping down his back, as Will's hole threatened to milk him then and there. He pulled out before he could and guided Will to the bed to lay on his back. They weren't finished with him yet.

Somehow the two Alphas had become linked, working together without so much as speaking, and the thought almost terrified Will if he wasn't so blissfully fucked. He laid back, spread thighs and watching them with keen blue eyes.

Nigel got on the bed first, after Will, leaning down to kiss the Omega's lips sloppily. Next, he straddled Will's chest with a leg on either side, and pressed his dick to Will's mouth. "Suck me darling, please, I want to feel those pretty lips wrapped around my fat fucking cock." Hannibal took his place between Will's thighs, ignoring the banal profanity and positioned his cock so that it was brushing gently against Will's hole before lifting both legs and placing them against his shoulders.

"Will, you are a vision like this."

Though spent, Will did as his Alphas commanded, and wrapped his mouth around Nigel's taking him down, gripping his thighs and hips to pull him closer, the air all but knocked out of him in this position, waiting to feel Hannibal slide into him once more.

Hannibal pushed inside, uttering a few indecipherable words in his native tongue, to the hilt, peppering kisses on Will's calves as he started moving in and out of the Omega's slick warmth. Gripping Will's curls, Nigel pulled his cock out with a pop to let him breath and then thrusted back into his mouth, fucking his mate's ever reddening lips as his other hand held onto the headboard.

Both men paid as little attention to the other as they could, focusing only on Will, and on their own pleasure, they were so lost in it that they hadn't noticed their synchronicity and the way their scents seemed to be mingling a bit more, despite the shared rivalry.

Will groaned around Nigel's cock, his own soft one still leaking against his belly as Hannibal fucked him once more, everything starting to feel like one giant pulse as he managed to connect with them both at once, on an Omega level and his empathy.

Nigel threw his head back, his long ashen strands cascading off his brow, panting harder, as warmth spread and pooled in the base of his spine, his knot swelling and his orgasm approaching with haste. Hannibal felt his own impending release begin to bloom under his skin as he redoubled his efforts, sliding in and out, rubbing up against Will's prostate each stroke, insistent on giving him yet another orgasm if he could.

Both men undoubtedly felt the shared link, and groaned out Will's name simultaneously as they each worked up the momentum.

Will was spent, despite all they were giving, only wanting their pleasure as their Omega, bent to their whim in the moment. He squeezed around Hannibal and sucked Nigel harder, milking them both for their seed.

Hannibal entertained the idea of knotting with Will, for just a moment, for himself and to enrage Nigel, but he thought better of it, pulling out and stroking himself as he came on Will's stomach in thick hot lines, groaning. At the same time, almost exactly, Nigel let out a ragged throaty moan, his come exploding into Will's mouth, as he gripped his hair tightly. "Fuck!"

Once the waves of orgasm died down for them both, they each laid on opposite sides of Will, purring and nuzzling into their own unique bond marks, tangling limbs together.

Will moaned as he laid there, tired, exhausted, and worn thin. He ached all over, in many places deep and superficial. He closed his eyes, surrounded by the Alphas' scents, and fell asleep to their purring.

Nigel fell asleep right after Will, having come two times tonight, plus all the whiskey he'd drunk had knocked him out. Hannibal however stayed awake, once he was sure that they were in fact asleep, he slipped out of bed, slid on his pajamas and cleared off the dining room table, placing the leftovers in the refrigerator before getting back into bed and curling up into Will. Soon enough he was fast asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning again hit Will’s eyes as the sun shone against them. He rolled, and then crawled over the two men, grunting as he went, every part of his body hurt. He started the bath and added some of the salts Hannibal had in there, knowing he needed a good soak.

Upon Will's absence, Nigel unconsciously snuggled up to Hannibal, both men purring against each other, nude and unaware that it was not Will whom they were cuddling. Hannibal woke up first, his eyes snapping open as the unfamiliar scent roused his senses, staring into a mirror image of himself, who was snoring rather loudly. He began trying to get free, which made Nigel grip harder, which forced Hannibal to bite the other Alpha’s arm. He didn’t break skin, but it was enough to wake Nigel up, who did, and then quickly moved away. They both huffed, feeling disgusted at the accident, with Nigel muttering curses and Hannibal getting up right after to go make breakfast, leaving the other Alpha to wander outside to smoke.

By the time Will was done, he felt better, and walked out in a robe he borrowed from Hannibal, and then wandered out to find neither Alpha there but a strange scent lingered. Will wandered around the house to find his things and then went back to change. Finally he was dressed, and went down to find his boots, wondering if he'd convince Nigel to take him home, or if he'd need to call a cab.

Nigel walked back in around the same time Will had gotten dressed, and he instantly walked over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips chastely. He'd gotten dressed before going out to smoke. "Good morning, gorgeous, I think Hannibal's making us breakfast," he said, gazing into his eyes.

"Of course he is," Will murmured, sore muscles still aching. "I'm off today but I need to spend time at home..."

"Alright, darling, I can take you home, I need to attend to some business matters today myself. Do you want to have breakfast first or should we go tell him we are leaving?" Nigel ran his hands down Will's biceps, knowing he was probably sore today.

"We can stay. Wouldn’t want to be rude," Will insisted, hanging his head forward on Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel grinned into Will's curls and inhaled his sweet scent. "As you wish, darling, he does seem to go to a lot of trouble with cooking and all, we better check on his excellence now before he gets huffy," Nigel laughed, and then walked with Will into the kitchen to see how close Hannibal was to being finished.

Hannibal looked up with a smile, when he saw them walk into the kitchen, and strode over to kiss the corner of Will's mouth. "Good morning, William...Nigel." Hannibal tried to push the unfortunate accident with Nigel that had occurred earlier, out of his mind. It had not been pleasant, still there had been something strange about it. He shrugged it off as a side effect of the night before and turned back to resume his cooking.

Will practically preened at their affections, but the surge of energy between them made him slightly uncomfortable. He laid a hand on Hannibal’s waist while still in Nigel's arms, and kissed the doctor chastley.

"Smells good."

Hannibal looked back over his shoulder at Will with warm amber eyes. "Thank you, Will, I trust you slept well?"

The doctor briefly noticed the way Nigel's hair fell into his eyes, like a silvery water fall, as he lowered his head to nuzzle into Will's neck. Again, he discarded any thoughts of the mongrel and instead focused on breakfast.

"I slept okay," Will said with honesty, and let Hannibal go so he could finish and then went to pour himself coffee, finding it strange how odd the two Alphas were around each other now.

Hannibal and Nigel locked eyes for brief moment when Will's back had turned and then they both quickly turned away. Hannibal went back to finishing breakfast, as he saw Nigel follow Will to pour himself coffee afterwards.

"I do hope you will consider our living arrangements, Will, however, in the end it is your call," Hannibal reminded, gently. He did not relish the idea of moving, but he supposed that a new house, one that they could all be comfortable in and that would accommodate Will's dogs, would be the best course of action.

"My house isn't going to be big enough for everyone, nor my bed," Will said, knowing this now sounded like some odd polygamy match up. Only instead of two Omegas, it was two Alphas. Will sipped his coffee, hip against the counter. The charge in the room between the Alphas was strange and growing more so.

As the sausage browned, Hannibal turned around, hands at his side, and took in Will's exquisite form. "True. As such, it is my hope that you will consider us all moving into a new place, I feel it the fairest way. Since we can not reach an agreement about which home to move into, a new one altogether seems the best course of action. A big field for your dogs to run, perhaps even a bedroom or space all your own for times when you should need solitude?" Hannibal offered.

"I hate to say it, darling, but the doc makes a good point-- it's up to you," Nigel muttered into his coffee, still sleepy eyed, he was far from a morning person. He wrapped an arm around Will's waist, craving the closeness of his mate. The way Hannibal had been looking at him, which apart from being irritating, had sparked some odd feeling he'd rather not think about since he _hated_ him.

"I suppose that will have to do. I'll have to take my fishing elsewhere when I want to," Will said, mentally packing his bags from the house he bought, that he loved. His Omega biology kicked in when Nigel touched him, nuzzling at his jaw with his nose, secreting a sweet scent into the air.

"Perfect, I will start looking into places at once, feel free to do the same...both of you," Hannibal answered, his nostrils flaring as he took in the sweet aroma that was wafting off of Will, mixed with the earthy scent that came from Nigel. As his two mates nuzzled against each other, jealousy was present, but it was also starting to seem somewhat...beautiful.

"Will, that sounds great darling," Nigel rumbled, capturing Will's mouth for a brief coffee stained kiss.

"I'll look around," Will promised, all but happy to just nuzzle and kiss, not leading to anything else, but to get to know each other better in a lot of ways. Will was still very apprehensive, but when his senses responded the way his biology made him, he couldn't help it.

Will was also starting to see that the two of them might hate each other, but killing one another off was probably not going to happen.

"Thank you, William," Hannibal answered, as he flicked off the stove and began to dish out breakfast. Hannibal was not entirely sure if this would work, if cohabitation would be possible for he and Nigel, but last night had earned Nigel his life, at the very least. Killing him now, would only upset Will, the loss of a mate being a devastating blow for any bonded Omega. More than that, Hannibal was curious about this other Alpha's darkness, among other things.

Hannibal tugged Will over to him when he saw the opportunity and gave him a languid, romantic kiss before releasing him. The quiet huff that came from Nigel was waved off behind Will's back. After pulling away, Hannibal lead them both to the dining room. "I'll bring our breakfast."  

Will groaned into the kiss, and then took his coffee to the dining table to sit, between them once again. "If you two don't want to get along, we could switch off too."

Hannibal brought out breakfast. "A simple protein scramble, eggs and sausage. I thought we needed a healthy dose of protein today, given our activities last night," he grinned, and sat the bowls down on the table.

Seated next to Will, Hannibal contemplated the idea, "An excellent proposal, however, I think it would be best to at least attempt living together, should that not work we will have your idea to fall back on," Hannibal insisted, looking at Nigel who nodded around his fork. The Romanian had begun eating right away, humming in satisfaction.

The doctor flitted his gaze back to their Omega, fork in his hand, head canted. "I can not speak for Nigel, but I personally, will do my best to get along."

"I would hate for us to waste the money on a house if we do not," Will simply said before forking eggs and sausage into his mouth. His phone beeped in his pocket and Will opened it with a shifted apology. It was Jack crawford, asking Will if he had thought more about helping the FBI.

Hannibal took a bite of his breakfast, chewed slowly and swallowed. "Thoughtful of you, Will, another option would be a trial run, you both could stay here with me, for a week or two, perhaps Alana could watch your dogs during this time?" Hannibal offered, arching a curious brow at the phone but dismissed it, it would be rude to inquire.

"I can work with that idea, Doc. Will, who was that darling?" Nigel asked, his mouth full. Nigel was possessive, and ever the direct one when it came to such things.

"Work," Will said to Nigel first, then ate a few more bites. He turned to Hannibal. "It's out of her way, if I stay here the dogs stay here, too."

After Nigel nodded and resumed eating, Hannibal studied them both, amused at Nigel's jealousy and his forthright nature. The doctor sipped his coffee contemplatively, considering Will's proposal. "Very well, I agree to your terms." The thought of not one, but _seven_ dogs running around his beautiful home was not delightful in the least, but it was a compromise, and it would give him a chance to become better acquainted with them, as well as Will and Nigel.

"They're well behaved, and you do have a backyard," Will pointed out, though the yard was not large, it hardly mattered. He took a few more bites and another text came in. to which Will shifted his jaw.

Hannibal nodded. "Very true, It should work out well then."

Both Alpha's snapped their eyes to Will at the next text, especially when they noticed his body language. However it was Hannibal that spoke this time. "Is something the matter, Will?" he asked, taking another bite of his food slowly, while Nigel continued to down his like a savage.

"I've gotta go out of town," Will murmured, and put his phone in his pocket. "Nigel, would you be able to watch the dogs for two days?"

Hannibal nodded understandingly, even if he wasn't thrilled with the concept.

"Sure, gorgeous, I'd love to. I can stay at your place if you want, get to know them better," Nigel offered with a charming smile. He wasn't happy either about Will going away, but he liked that Will had asked him to watch the dogs instead of Hannibal or this Alana.

"Do you mind if I inquire why you are going out of town, Will?" Hannibal asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Missing persons case in Minnesota," Will said, shrugging. "Jack Crawford has asked that I help out. See if I can see what they don't."

"Jack Crawford, yes, I have read about him, though I have never had the pleasure of speaking with him in person," Hannibal said, his eyes narrowed just slightly as he sipped his coffee. "He wants you to use your gift. Be careful, Will, there are some things even your forts can not protect you from."

Nigel stayed silent, watching the peculiar exchange, there was something...off about this doctor. He could read people well enough to know that. Nigel pushed his plate up, now finished, and took another swig of his coffee.

Will pushed his plate away, and sipped his coffee, warding off the headache he was getting already at just the thought.

"He wants me to find a killer," Will said and sat the cup down and stood. "I'll call a cab, he wants to go over everything with me before we head out."

Nigel stood up as well. "I still don't mind taking you home, darling. Either way, I will need a key to your place before you go." Nigel wasn't thrilled at the prospect of Will on his own, seeking out a killer and without his protection for two days, even if Will didn't feel as though he needed protecting.

Hannibal had nodded, but kept his keen eyes on his mate. Finally he rose from his chair, finished with his meal as well.

"No time to go home," Will muttered. "I'll pick up extra clothes there if I need to." He pulled out his keys and handed them to Nigel. "The food is made and in the fridge. Three bowls by the door, they are clean, fill them, the dogs share."

"Alright, darling, I will make sure they are well fed and loved while you're gone. Please call me when you make it there, yeah?" Nigel took the keys and leaned in to scent and embrace Will. He'd miss him, and even two days would seem like torture.

"Yes, please do keep in touch, William." Hannibal followed suit and joined his two mates in the scenting.

Will put in a call for the cab and then embraced both his mates. He gave Nigel his number this time, knowing if he didn't the man would go out of his mind trying to find him. The cab arrived and Will was on his way. The next two days were spent busily talking to the parents of the missing girl, only to find she was put back into bed. Will had created a profile for Jack, of a man losing his daughter, young, likely just college aged, just of age. The rest? Well, Will could work on that at home, he'd seen all he needed at the crime scene.

Once home, Will called Nigel from the airport, but no one picked up, so he tried Hannibal's number, and again no one picked up. Sighing, Will called a cab instead, exhausted and too tired to think. The cab dropped him off at Hannibal's, and Will let himself in. A fire was going in the fire place, and that was about all he saw. He scented the air and headed up the stairs, slowly, tired legs only go so fast. He had a headache coming on and he sorely wanted to curl up in bed and sleep it off.

Pushing open the master bedroom door, Will froze at the sight before him.

Nigel was behind Hannibal, fucking him violently, close to coming at this point. Both men had blood on their mouths from the dual bond marks they had bitten into each other's necks. However, the moment Will entered Nigel stopped moving, and both men stared up at Will, unsure how he might react. Maybe he'd see it as a good thing, Hannibal thought to himself, they were getting along at last. Nigel however, assumed the worst. Neither of them spoke, they only waited, eyes wide.

After Will had left to go out of town, both Nigel and Hannibal had attended to their own business. But on the night before Will was to return, Nigel received a call from the doctor, informing him that he thought it might be a good time to get to know each other better, so after the Romanian fed and took out the dogs, he headed over.

It had started innocently enough, they were talking over dinner, Hannibal informed Nigel that they were not related, it was merely some type of unique coincidence or perhaps it was due to being born in a similar region. Hannibal couldn't help but find his gaze trailing down to Nigel's lips, who had also found himself doing the same. Eventually though, they had come to blows, and began grappling on the ground. Which then lead to some inappropriate touching and they found they both liked it, more than they had imagined.

They spent the night fucking each other senseless, even going as far to knot each other in turns. It was rare, of course, for two Alphas to do such a thing, their bodies weren't made for the act, but somehow it worked. They had slept through half of the day, and after eating and getting dressed, they quickly found themselves at it again, it wasn't as intimate as it was with Will, but it passionate nonetheless. Will had sadly walked in right after that, just as Nigel had begun to fuck the doctor senseless.

The moment felt surreal to the Omega, whose biology kicked into overdrive, his legs moving him to back out of the room, shutting the door quickly. Yes, getting along, yes maybe just growing close enough, but he honestly thought maybe one of them might kill the other, as Hannibal had the same dangerous undertones to him as Nigel did, though Will didn't mind it much. But this?

Will felt his throat tighten and his chest squeeze, a deep seated whine emitted from him as he hurried back down the steps. He found his keys where Nigel left them along with Nigel's to his car out front. He needed rest not this. Not right now. He opened the door and put his things in the passenger side. He started up the car, peeling out.

Nigel pulled out and quickly scrambled downstairs, Hannibal right behind him. But they were too late. Will had already left.

"Fuck!" Nigel shouted, running his hand through his hair. This wasn't good.

"Perhaps after he's calmed down we can-" Hannibal began, only to be cut off.

"What? We can what? He's fucking pissed, Hannibal. We shouldn't have done this!" Nigel spat, pulling out his phone. He didn't even care that Will had taken his car.

"Nigel, I do not regret our bond, but I do join you in feeling bad for Will, we should let him cool off and then go pay him a visit." Hannibal walked over and wrapped his arms around Nigel, trying to scent him, in hopes it might calm him the way it does Will.

Nigel pushed him off and went outside to smoke, slamming the door behind him. He immediately called Will's phone, hoping he might answer and would come back.

Will turned his phone off. He stopped by the pharmacy to get suppressants to be used to his advantage, and then went home. Keys left in Nigel's car, Will let the dogs out, tossed his stuff on the couch, and opened the packaging for the medication and took the first dose. He set the box on the counter, poured himself a whiskey and sat outside on the front porch in his favorite chair and watched the dogs a while. Will was a silent, building storm, one that had to gather wind, and it either died down or it blew up.

Nigel was met with Will's voicemail, he left a message to please call him back, and that he was sorry, and needed the chance to explain and then hung up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nigel grumbled to himself as he smoked his cigarette, only his boxer shorts that he had managed to slide on before slipping out.

A few moments later he went back in to find Hannibal tidying up the place from their stent of feral lovemaking.

"Really? You're fucking cleaning? Right now? Will won't even answer his fucking phone!" Nigel sneered, pulling the towel from Hannibal's hands and tossing it on the kitchen counter.

Hannibal snarled, "You are being discourteous and impulsive, neither of which will solve our problem."

Nigel and Hannibal bathed and got dressed, separately and after a couple of hours of Nigel pacing and Hannibal trying to calm him down, the Romanian made a decision.

"Since our darling mate has taken it upon himself to steal my car, I _insist_ you take me to Will's, it's not up for discussion," Nigel glowered, daring Hannibal to refuse him.

Hannibal relented with a small sigh, and grabbed his keys. "Very well." He didn't imagine this going well, but none the less he was curious enough and concerned for Will that he agreed.

After a long silent car ride they made it to Will's, and knocked on the door.

The Omega had made a decision, and if they didn't need him, clearly, he'd just snuff out the very thing that made them want him at all. He'd gone inside when the dogs finally settled and fell asleep on the floor by the fireplace, a few more drinks were had, and he was beside himself when the knock came. He was tempted not to answer, but Buster was barking.

"Buster, quiet down," Will murmured, shooing him back. Up on his toes, Will looked out the glass panel over the door, and sighed. "Haven't you two had enough of me? It was pretty clear I wasn't needed. Please, go back to Hannibal's and enjoy whatever you were doing."

"Fuck that, Will, we need to talk. It's not how you're thinking it is, darling, we'll always need you," Nigel answered gently.

Hannibal scented the air, Will's scent was fading, and fast. Will had taken a suppressant, that was the only explanation.

"William, please let us inside. I agree with Nigel, this was not to exclude you, it was only to bring us all closer. Make our lives together more enjoyable. You did say you wanted us to get along," Hannibal reminded.

Will had grown irrefutably attached to them, quickly, even when he hadn't meant to, and the bond they shared without him was quite difficult to swallow. As an Omega, he was always told that a mate would only ever want him, and yet...

Bad enough his hormones were going insane without them for two days, and the suppressant was just starting to work its magic to make it a little more tolerable, at least he hoped.

"That wasn't exactly all of us was it?" Will snarled through the door. "Get along suddenly means fuck buddies when your Omega is out? Any other I need to add to that list?"

"Darling, please, let us in. I get being jealous, I was jealous when you decided to let Hannibal bite you, remember?" Nigel said, foolishly. He then noticed that something was off as well with Will's scent. He was started to get pissed. It was one thing to steal his car, and drive off, but another to try to deny them? In _this_ way? That was something entirely different...

Hannibal detected Nigel's sudden epiphany, and then the rage that followed.  Interjecting before Nigel could start, he stepped in front of him, his face close to the glass.

"No, you were not there for the act itself, Will, however you could have stayed, I was hoping you would have, and yet you left before we could explain. We are all mated, not merely ‘fuck buddies’ as you phrased it," Hannibal reiterated, calmly.

"Well we all are now anyway, you two made sure of that," Will muttered, leaving the door, he went for his glass on the stand by the door and downed the rest of his drink. So much for relaxation and sleep before Jack called again. He unlocked the door, finally, and opened it.

"Why would I want to stay for that?"

Both Alphas walked in, and sat down on the couch, on opposite ends.

Hannibal decided to ignore the last question, that was for Will to decide on his own at least for now. "Will, tell me, are you bothered by our bond because you feel excluded, or are you perhaps disappointed that it means there is no longer a chance that we might kill each other, which would have then released you?"

Nigel shot Hannibal a look, incredulously, that thought hadn't occurred to him before now, but the doc had a point. "Will? Is this shit true? Were you hoping we'd fucking kill each other?"

"At first, yes. I thought the only way out was to get you pitted against each other. Why not use what biology gave me? It'd be painful to live through, even more so when I got double bonded," Will sighed, leaning against the counter top. "Realized while I was gone that ... I didn't want that. I realized it even more when you'd excluded me. Now? Now I want you both dead. I'd like to see the life squeezed from you."

Both men shifted at Will's words, it cut deep, although Hannibal found it admirable in his own way.

Nigel stayed silent, very clearly shocked and hurt by the brash confession. He didn't know whether to leave, or scream. So he just sat there, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Cunning boy, aren't you, Will?" Hannibal smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you then."

"We could have had it all," Will said, sipping his drink. "And now you won't at all. " Will picked up the package of suppressants. "I'll make it easy on you." Though it wouldn't be as easy as Will wanted, the pills, he knew, would take some time to really work, as the more you took, the longer, the better they worked.

"This is bullshit, Will!  No! I'm not letting you fucking go, we are bonded and no fucking pill will change that," Nigel spat, seething. He reached out to try to snatch them away but Hannibal stopped him, gripping his wrist.

"Leave William to his devices, Nigel, all things will be rectified with time," Hannibal offered, looking over at Will with a dark gleam in his eyes as he released Nigel's wrist.

"In any case, I hope you will still consider coming to stay with us for a week or so, see if you are making the correct decision. We mustn't be hasty," Hannibal added.

"Oh, mustn't we?" Will replied, mockingly. Hannibal was playing a dangerous game here. "I love how I'm gone for two days and suddenly Nigel and you are a 'we'."

"It is not Nigel and I alone, we are all three bonded, for the duration of our lives. Nigel and I share a bond now, yes, however it is not the same as the one we share with you. A bond between two Alphas could never compete with the companionship an Alpha feels with his Omega. I needn't remind you that this particular Omega, has _two_ Alphas. Is it fair that you would have us denounce each other while you continue to enjoy us both?" Hannibal asked, looking over at Will.

"Darling, I love you, and while this isn't how I'd intended on telling you, I need you to know that. I don't love Hannibal. It was just for our fucking bond, it just happened. Nothing about it was romantic, pretty goddamned violent actually," Nigel explained, though still pissed about the suppressants.

"Maybe I don't want to enjoy you both anymore," Will answered, shifting his jaw, sure that the wanting them dead thing would hinder them a little, but the bonds were never broken so easily, and Alphas were often even more protective of their mates when they got like this. No doubt they would both try to make Will docile if he didn't comply soon.

Will sneered, and looked at Nigel. "Maybe waiting until I got back to ease into this might have been wiser. Maybe."

Nigel was still very hurt over all of this, Hannibal just seemed to be entertained by the whole thing, which was only adding to the Romanian's frustration.

"You know what, my _darling_ Will? I am beginning to believe that you are more pissed because we _didn't_ kill each other, that this little plan of yours backfired and now you want to give us hell in any way possible. Sure, maybe waiting to bond when you had been here would have been better, but would you really have wanted it even then? Since you're so clearly eager to get rid of us? We are the ones who should be upset if I'm being honest," Nigel chided, pointing out the obvious, even though he assumed it would probably only enrage the Omega further. He didn't care right now, he was feeling everything all at once, starting to shake.

Hannibal sat quietly, letting Nigel have his turn, observing. Will was a remarkable boy with so much potential.

"You _forced_ this on me!" Will shouted, his voice raised loudly for an Omega, his lithe limbs betraying his anger with quivering shake. "You bonded me when I said I didn't want it. You forced me right into Hannibal's arms. Maybe I'd have bonded with him anyway at some point! We are..." Will looked over at Hannibal, meeting his eyes, "identically different."

Both Alphas grew silent. Nigel knew Will was right, he did force bond with him. He deserved this and more. Will obviously preferred Hannibal. Fine. "Yeah? So Hannibal hangs the fucking moon then does he? You feel like you're the rejected one...you've been rejecting me since the fucking cafe, darling," Nigel muttered, his tone much quieter now, his big amber eyes filled with the sting of sadness. "I apologized to you for the bond, even let you bite me, nothing more I can do. You'll either forgive me or you won't," Nigel shrugged.

Hannibal canted his head as his lips curled in the wisp of a smile. "Yes, we are, William." He didn't attempt to say anything more than that.

"You can't apologize for something life changing and expect me to forgive and forget. I can need you and want you even still, but the ache and pain of what you forced on me remains. You took my freedom, my life, isn't it fair that I had at least tried to take yours?" Will stared down into his glass before downing the rest, his tongue slippery with alcohol, more talkative than he might usually be, loose.

"I admit, I am jealous. It's instinct for me to feel... tossed aside and not needed. _My_ two Alphas going at it without me? What am I then but a toy between two feral beasts?" Will let his gaze linger on Hannibal's only a moment before he set his glass in the sink, and set the package of suppressants up in the cabinet.

Hannibal was more than proud, Will indeed had the makings of a fine killer inside himself.

"Nigel, I am sure from all of the stress you are in need of one of your repulsive cigarettes, would you be so kind as to let me speak with Will, alone?" Hannibal asked, his eyes on Will as he spoke, finally shifting to Nigel.

Nigel wasn't sure what else he could say, he'd never dreamed his mate would want him dead, even if he was the one at fault. "Fine," Nigel said bitterly, and walked out the door to smoke.

Hannibal got up and walked over to Will. "I wanted to take a moment to speak with you alone, first to make my apologies for what transpired while you were gone, and secondly to reaffirm your importance to me. Surely, you can feel my sincerity. You could never be viewed as anything less than phenomenal, far from a toy, Will."

Will hardly wanted either of them dead, not when he was just finding them so interesting. Fucking each other? What Alphas did that? Ones bonded to him, so it would seem. He let his sea blue gaze linger on Hannibal, cheek flushed from alcohol.

"I'm not enough for either of you. You'll now say that's not true, but it's already happened, it's already done." Will sighed, heavily. "I can't go back to my life." Will rubbed a hand over his face, eyes closed, seeing that dead girl behind his lids, unable to get her out of his head.

"It would seem as though you've given me no room to change your mind, despite my attempt to reassure you. I'll change the subject for now then," Hannibal said nonchalantly, standing closer, keeping his gaze glued to Will's.

"What do you see, Will, behind closed eyes?" Hannibal asked, wetting his lips slowly. He was eager to find out how his trip had gone, and this would also prove a worthy distraction from the three-way argument.

"The victim," Will said simply, swallowing down the thickness in his throat. "He'll strike again soon, this killer. He couldn't take that one, her liver was bad. I... think he's eating them..."

"This... _cannibal_ you are hunting, are you reconstructing his fantasies? What problems does he have? The devil is in the details, Will." Hannibal leaned against the counter, his hands in his pockets as he studied his mate.

"They aren't fantasies, they're... needs," Will explained, his eyes closed, and pacing. He was starting to sweat as he thought about it, beads wetting his skin, rolling down his neck. "He can't eat the one he wants to, so he's eating the ones... close enough."

"Fantasies can often drive us to need, it crawls beneath our skin until it bursts out, forcing us to seek and destroy until nothing is left," Hannibal offered. "I would imagine it is rather frustrating, not being able to have that which you desire the most, being forced to be content with a bevy of cheap imitations."

Will was quiet, running hands back through his curls as he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should have never come to you for help when he bonded me."

"You did not drag me into this, Will, I got here on my own," Hannibal answered, walking over to Will, holding out his arms in offering. "Never apologize for coming to me, I am honored to be bound to you."

For all his hackles raised, Will finally gave in. He wrapped his arms around his Alpha and held tightly, nosing against his gland, scenting him. He smelled like both of the Alphas, which washed over Will and calmed him all at once. A purr started in his chest, lightly.

Hannibal held him close, a soothing Alpha purr emanating and rumbling up from his chest as he scented Will back. It was intoxicating, even if the scent wasn't quite as strong as it would be normally, due to the suppressant. "Will-"

Will's scent was not as alluring, but the suppressants did nothing to keep the affect of his Alphas on him at bay. The snarly Omega softened, hands gripped in the back of Hannibal's shirt. He'd been wickedly jealous of course, selfish even. Duped. He thought about apologizing but decided against it.

Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will, passionately, not trying to start another round, but merely lavishing affection on his beloved mate.

Nigel had just finished his second cigarette when he caught the scent of Hannibal, and faintly Will's. He walked inside the house, and a pang of sadness and jealousy washed over him. He felt very unneeded. He didn't see his keys so he turned around to leave, to go check inside his car.

Will let the kiss linger, and then pulled back, feeling the connection bind once more where it felt torn earlier from being away from him for two days. Maybe it had been side effects. He looked back where the door swung open. He took Hannibal's hand and lead him out to the porch, after his other Alpha. If not for Nigel, would he be here at all?

Hannibal looked up when Will did, still reeling from the effects of the powerful kiss, it had brought the teacup back together, filled it's cracks with gold, at least for now. He followed Will out onto the porch, remaining silent.

Nigel was sitting in his car, debating on what to do when he saw Will and Hannibal come out onto the porch. He got back out, leaning against the car, elbows pressed against steel with another cigarette in his hand as he looked over at them both. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave, not without me..." Will looked at Hannibal, "Us." He was still angry about what he walked in on, but he also knew that he couldn't just walk away from this. He'd laid his cards out and they still wanted him, where would he find that anywhere else?

Nigel dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. He walked over to the porch and moved in to kiss Will, and then placed his hand over Will's and Hannibal's with a grin. "Of course I'm not leaving without you... either of you." He was instantly satisfied. All he had wanted was to feel needed, just as Will had before.

Will smiled, the presence of them both with him calming his fears, especially now with them clothed and not fucking each other. The thought vaguely spiked his jealousy and anger again, but instead of lashing out, Will simply, pulled away. "I'm going to get the dogs ready to go."

Both Alphas nodded, and stepped out of the way, letting him through to go inside. Leaving Nigel and Hannibal alone on the porch. The desire to kiss each other, and mix their scents was overwhelming, but they didn't want to stir up their Omega again, so they just gazed into each other's eyes briefly, wordlessly. In sync, they both went inside to see if Will needed any help.

Seven dogs were hard to wrangle, but Will managed to leash them all, and gathered their food containers, he'd make more at Hannibal's. He handed Hannibal three leashes and Nigel's three, and walked Winston out himself with the bag of things under one arm. He set everything in his car and went back in to pack a light bag for himself, nothing fancy. Once that was done, that too was thrown into his volvo. He watched the two of them together.

"You said it was carnal, is that because you can't be that way with me?" he asked them. Bluntly.

Both men stood with their three dogs, waiting as Will loaded up his volvo. Hannibal couldn't help but think how he wanted to buy him something nicer, as soon as possible, if Will would let him.

After hearing Will's direct question, Hannibal answered first, "Of course not, Will, it was said to let you know that with you, it is both carnal and intimate, our bond is much deeper with you, wouldn't you agree, Nigel?"

"Exactly what the doc said, darling, an Alpha is made for his omega, that bond could never be topped by another Alpha and like I said earlier, I love you," Nigel explained, smiling warmly at his mate.

Will got the dogs from them both and set them in the car, all of them behaving themselves, sitting nicely, trunk, back, and front seats. He gave them both a look, leaning in to turn the car on, and then rested over his door. "No, it's not." He shook his head, and got in, shutting his door, having the last word. Will pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

He arrived in Baltimore hours later, getting out, dogs in hand, waiting for his mates to arrive.

Hannibal and Nigel stared at Will, and before either of them could offer a retort, he had driven away, leaving them standing there, alone together, yet again. Nigel leaned his hand over to grab Hannibal's, resisting any other impulses he might have had. "He'll come around yeah? Let's go, don't want him to think we started fucking over the hood of your car."

Hannibal grinned, and canted his head in agreement, running his thumb along Nigel's hand as he slid from his grasp and got into his car, Nigel following suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, they pulled up right behind Will, each in their own cars and got out to begin helping Will carrying in his things and wrangle the dogs.

Will had the dogs off their leashes, letting them wander a little, but they were good enough to stay put. He had his satchel over his shoulder, bag in arms, and his hair disheveled. He'd still yet to sleep. Things were tense, even if he had tried to fix them, there was a lot to be discussed.

Nigel walked over to Will, looking at him sympathetically. "Will, darling, let me help you," He offered, extending his hands to take some of the load from him while Hannibal went to prepare them a quick dinner.

Both men knew they weren't out of the proverbial dog house yet.

"I've got it," Will said once the door was open, he set the bag down and put the bowl out on Hannibal’s back porch, the dogs sniffing out the yard. He set the leashes down by the door. Though they didn't know it, Will was getting closer, but also testing them.

"As you wish, love." Nigel crossed his arms over his chest, and walked to the bar to pour himself a scotch, swirling its contents as he thought over everything that had happened.

Meanwhile Hannibal was preparing a simple meal for them or what he deemed to be simple. While it was baking he walked out to find Will.

"Will, it would seem as though your pack is adjusting nicely."

Will hummed his agreement, bag over his shoulder, not yet settled himself. "They are. I'd like to see what room is mine?"

Hannibal smiled, and placed his hand on the small of Will's back, guiding him to the room he had set up for Will. It was fancy, but he made sure it was also homey. "Right in here."

He opened the door and let Will walk inside. A king sized bed, in case he should want them to join him there, muted earthy colors, a place for his fishing lures, and seven dog beds among other things. A stag head statue was prominent, and placed on the dresser. "I hope this will be to your liking, feel free to alter it in any way you see fit," the Alpha offered.

Will set his stuff down on the bed. He's half expected to be told he'd sleep with them.

"It's wonderful, thank you," Will said, opening his bag, he set the box of suppressants on the dresser, his clothes in the drawers, but he brought very little.

Hannibal watched as Will began to set out his things, keeping a keen eye on the placement of his suppressants. He had hoped Will would sleep with them, but considering everything that had happened, he thought it best not to push.

"You're welcome," Hannibal replied and walked over to Will to place a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to feel comfortable, Will."

"I want..." Will said, quietly, slowly, "to be needed." This room was nice, it was solitude if he needed it, but it also felt like isolation.

Hannibal was about to answer when Nigel came in and pulled Will into his arms. "You are needed, darling, you are, sleep with us tonight, please, if you don't then none of us are sleeping together," Nigel said, nosing into Will's curls as Hannibal nodded in agreement.

"Yes I was about to suggest the same thing."

Will's eyes closed, leaning back against Hannibal as Nigel hugged him, nuzzled him. Their familiar weights were nice around him, like he needed them to breathe. That was unfortunate and... wonderful.

"Okay. Together."

Both men hummed, pleased with Will's decision.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, nuzzling into the other side of his neck, content to be in the proximity of both of his mates, but mostly he was happy to be surrounded by Will. Things had changed so rapidly in all of their lives, three uniquely dangerous men, bound together.

Reluctantly, Hannibal pulled away first. "I need to remove our dinner from the oven, please feel free to have a seat at the dining room table once you've finished getting settled, Will," Hannibal suggested, pressing a kiss to Will's bond mark before he walked out of the room.

Nigel did not let go, opting to hold Will as long as he would let him, running his calloused hands up and down Will's back, massaging gently. "I missed you terribly."

A purr of his own was set off, despite everything. Will held on to Nigel, looking at him up close as he realized the three of them were sort of dangerous. Will was just a little more subtle about it.

"Even if I openly wanted you dead?

Nigel cupped Will's ass and snorted. "You aren't the first to want me dead darling, I'm sure you won't be the last," he admitted. "But promise me, if you want me dead again later, you'll do it by your own hands, I deserve that much." Nigel kissed Will's neck and ran his teeth along his flesh and then gazed at him. He wasn't trying to start anything more just being...Nigel.

The dogs all piled into the room around their feet. "I don't think separation is becoming to any one of us involved," Will said, slowly coming to terms with his place in the world, though that hardly meant he had to roll over and take it like most omegas.

"You're right, it isn't, we're all in this together now," Nigel said, moving his hands back to Will's shoulders. He looked down at the dogs and chuckled a little. "I'm going to take a shower while Hannibal finishes getting dinner ready."

Will leaned to kiss Nigel's mouth, chastely. "Okay." He let go and let Nigel go to his shower, and then headed down stairs to the living room, where he started a fire in the fireplace.

Nigel hummed and went to go shower, to wash the stress of the evening from his skin.

In the kitchen, Hannibal finished preparing dinner. After it was ready, he looked up to see Nigel walk into the dining room. "Nigel, I trust your shower was refreshing, please, have a seat and I'll go get William." He walked into the living room and found Will by the fireplace with his dogs. "Will, dinner is ready, if you are hungry?"

Will nodded and stood, telling the dogs to stay, they could sit by the fire and then he'd make them food later. Will wandered into the dining room and took up his seat, just as he had days ago at breakfast. "Smells good."

"Thank you, Will," Hannibal replied with a proud smile. Once they were both seated the doctor went into the kitchen to bring out wine, and after that their dinner. "Seasoned boneless pork loin chops in a raspberry sauce, accompanied with mashed potatoes and julienned steamed carrots," the cannibal announced, placing a plate in front of each mate, and then sat down with his own. "Bon appetite."

Will sipped the wine, a headache from his earlier drinks, and hoped the wine might squelch it. He then cut into the meat and tasted it with a hum.

Hannibal looked at both men, pleased that they seemed to be enjoying the dinner and then cut into his own, closing his eyes as the flavor coated his tongue. After swallowing, he opened his eyes and looked at Will, "What is on your mind? You can speak with us, you're no longer alone."

Will swallowed a bite and a sip of wine before he cleared his throat and folded his hands together on the table in front of him, fork in hand. "Confidential, it's work related."

Nigel cut Will a curious look, and then stood up. "No offense, Hannibal, but do you have any beer?"

Hannibal told him Nigel of the home brewed beer in the refrigerator, and off Nigel went. The moment the gruffer man was out of earshot the Lithuanian zeroed in on the omega. "Not comfortable discussing the case around Nigel? Or both of us?"

"I don't know how much I'm allowed to talk about. What I told you might have been too much already," Will offered Hannibal and took another few bites, and long sip of wine. "This is a great pair."

"Of course, I would not ask you to violate the confidentiality of your job." Hannibal agreed quietly and then sipped his wine. "Thank you, it's an especially good year as well."

Nigel came back in with his beer and sat down, taking a large gulp. "This is good, you really make this yourself, doc?"

Hannibal nodded with a little grin. "Yes, I make most things myself, the beer you are drinking is one of them."

"Where do you make it?" Will asked, continuing to eat, dropping the subject of work, as he didn't want to get back into that mindset just now.

Hannibal looked at Will and swallowed the bite he had been chewing. "It's made in a Cabernet Sauvignon wine barrel. Oak, is present, among other things," the doctor answered elusively with an amused grin. "The rest is confidential, I would hate to give away all of my brewing secrets."

Will just narrowed his eyes on Hannibal a little, as though he were being poked at for not wanting to talk about his own work. "Fair enough."

"Do you plan on continuing with the suppressants?" Hannibal asked Will, head canted. He loaded up his fork with another bite of pork and wrapped his lips around it, continuing to gaze at Will as Nigel suddenly did the same.

"Considering I could be called at any time, even during a heat, maybe it's best that I do. Can't be on the field in a heat, now can I?" Will asked, looking between them, twice. "I think we've already proven that being bonded hardly stops another Alpha in my case."

"Yes, you are unique in this regard," Hannibal answered. "However you are dual bonded, so I would suspect that it would be different now, nonetheless I would not tell you what to do with your body."

The expression on Nigel's face made it apparent that he did not like any of this. "I'm not telling you what to do either, but I am uncomfortable with your line of work, teaching was fine, but this?" Nigel sighed around his beer. "This is dangerous, physically and mentally. And I'm not saying you're incapable, I'm just concerned, darling."

"Then I guess it's a good thing Jack wants to Hannibal to be my therapist through my time working for the FBI," Will answered, knowing this was news. "Alana was concerned with my mental capacity with all this, so... she offered up the idea of Hannibal, especially considering he's my Alpha now. Therapy with my Alpha would likely be better than it with someone else."

Nigel shifted his jaw, happy in one aspect but mostly he just wished Will would stick to teaching. "Guess that's that then, at least you'll let Hannibal help you."

"Of course, I will be your paddle as I’ve said before, Will. I should also probably meet Agent Crawford as well, I am sure he would want to go over a few things with me," Hannibal suggested, paying no mind to Nigel's brooding.

Will scowled over at Nigel, and set his fork down to take up his wine glass, sitting back just a little. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm capable. I warned you of the sort of person and Omega I would be before you forced your bond on me..." Will, slipped his foot forward against Hannibal's shin, in a gesture he heard him and would look into it.

Hannibal looked at Will in subtle acknowledgement, and then looked at Nigel. The doctor took the last bite of his potatoes and followed it with a pull from his wine.

"You're not going to let me ever live that down are you?" Nigel asked, biting his top lip. He angled his body towards Will's after pushing his plate forward.

"It's been less than a week, I think I'm allowed to let it go when I feel ready," Will sniped.

"Yeah. Well like I said, I'm sorry, but stay mad as long as you need to." Nigel downed the rest of his beer and rose to take his plate into the kitchen. "I'm going to smoke."

Things were tense, but Will knew they would be for a while, they have to either make a rhythm that worked or they would flop around like fish out of water. Will had barely even had a relationship before, let alone one with two other men.

He picked up his plate and carried it to the sink in the kitchen, washed it and set it in the dishwasher.

With Nigel and Will both gone from the table, Hannibal began to clean up. He took his plate into the kitchen, along with the wine.

"All things in time, Will." Hannibal said, clearly aware of the tension, especially between Nigel and Will.

"I could just forgive him," Will said, watching Nigel out on the porch watching the dogs, smoking. "The only reason Jack considered me for the position was because I'd been bonded. I... owe him."

Hannibal looked between Nigel and Will, settling on the Omega finally. "Yes, you could. Forgiveness is often more for our own benefit than it is for the betrayer, it frees us," the Alpha explained. "If you do not, things will only continue to fester inside you, like the parasite that slowly feeds on its host."

"I don't want to forgive him, he'll get an inch but take a mile," Will said, calmly, but walked out to the porch anyway, and stood next to Nigel, arms against the rail. Hannibal stayed in the kitchen, letting them have some time for now, opting to clean up instead.

Nigel was putting out his cigarette when Will joined him. The Alpha looked positively worn out, no light present in his eyes. "Hello, gorgeous," he said, canting his head towards his mate. "I'm sorry, Will, I know I've said it until I'm blue in the face, but I mean it."

"It is what it is, now," Will sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he hunched over the rail. "The reason Jack called for my help was that he knew I'd been bonded with, the risk is easier now, I guess. Maybe it's not so terrible..."

Nigel leaned over the rail, close but not touching. "Well that's a fucking start for sure," he smiled. "I want this to work, I want you to be happy, so from here on out, I won't try to force you into anything, I won't even touch you unless you want me to," Nigel offered, reluctantly. It would be hard, but maybe this would prove something to him. The Alpha was used to fighting, it never bothered him, but he didn't want to hurt Will.

"Even if I had been able to get you two to kill each other, I'd still suffer." Will took a deep, deep breath, not looking at Nigel. "They say that bonds are only made when the souls are connected... meant to be."

"That they do, I feel like that is true in our case, doubly true," Nigel answered. "I knew from the moment I saw you...and while I regret _how_ we were bonded, I don't regret that we _are_ bonded." The gruffer man watched the dogs roam about, they were so happy, tails wagging. He wanted some happiness for a change.

"I won't stop what I do," Will said, as if bargaining his life away. He looked at Nigel, and turned, resting back with his elbows to the sturdy wood railing. "But I don't think I can live without you either."

Nigel met his gaze, smiling much brighter now. "I won't ask you to stop what you're doing, but I will worry from time to time," he replied, his tone deep and meaningful. "I can't fucking live without you either." He ached to hold him in that moment, but he'd stated he wouldn't unless Will wanted him to.

Will pushed off and tucked himself under Nigel's arms, hugging him around his middle. He nuzzled into his neck, opposite side of the spot he'd marked him the other day, only then realizing there was another bonding mark there that Will hadn't given him.

Nigel nuzzled back into him, holding him tightly, and inhaling his faint sweet scent. He'd forgotten all about the mark that Hannibal had given him, and was blissfully content in this moment.

"I like him, yes, but I don't love him, it's not like how I feel for you," Nigel answered honestly. "It's not roses and sunshine with he and I." Nigel still even felt jealousy over Hannibal, rivalry-- it was all very complicated.

"That's what we are? Roses and sunshine?" Will asked, still scenting his mate, taking in his spiciness as he was held. "Do you want me to stop taking the suppressants?"

"No," Nigel laughed. "I suppose we're not either, but my life does seem brighter with you in it." The Alpha began purring deeply into against Will's bond mark, peppering it with kisses. "Honestly, yeah, you smell so good when you're not on them, but it's up to you darling."

"It means I won't go into heat," Will explained, in case Nigel didn't know. It wasn't as though he could get pregnant, anyway, but dealing with the heats with two mates might be difficult.

That was disappointing, Nigel really liked how ready Will had been for him during his heat. "I'll still go into my rut, in about three weeks, and I have no idea when Hannibal's is due but we will both be wanting to fuck you, and a lot," Nigel pointed out. "Do you think you can handle that without being in heat?"

"Isn't that why you have each other now? You won't need me," Will assured, ready to be the ever present Omega to lend to them when they needed things like this, to calm them. His tone was a tad bitter though, and he squeezed Nigel harder in his arms. "I'm still upset."

He wasn't sure why it had bothered him so much, but the image and the act was engraved into his mind and soul, it seemed. Will  nosed his face into Nigel's neck, over his _other_ mark.

"An Alpha in a rut needs his Omega, his mate, it's not something another Alpha can satiate... and rut or not I'll always need you," Nigel explained.

It dawned on him then, that Will may have noticed the other mark, the one Hannibal gave him, and the one his face was tucked into in that very moment. He didn't say anything though. "I'm sorry you're still upset."

"I'll get over it," Will said, darkly, pulling back. "I'll stay off the pills for the month."

"I won't fuck Hannibal again," Nigel insisted, letting him go. He simply couldn't win with Will it seemed. "But okay, whatever you want to do, darling."

Inside, Hannibal had cleaned the kitchen and was now reading by the fireplace, more wine in hand. He was mildly jealous at how long they were talking outside, but being who he was, he didn't join them.

"That's not what I was insinuating."

Will was, deep inside and at heart, superbly jealous of the bloody and violent fucking they had without him. On the outside, Will was a fragile Omega, who shouldn't be shown the horrors of the world, but made himself look anyway, no matter the nightmares it gave him. Part of himself, he was coming to realize, wanted deeply to break the mold of his gender and dive right in.

And yet his mates saw it fit to exclude him.

"Alright then, tell me what you want, I'm doing a piss poor job of guessing it seems," Nigel replied with a little sigh. "I am a man of violence, muscle, figuring out intellectual shit is not my strong suit, darling, that would be Hannibal's department, and yours."

"I don't want to be anyone's fragile teacup anymore, the fine china," Will explained, looking up at Nigel.

"I never thought you were, if I wanted that I would have picked up some twinky fucking Omega, god knows I had offers before I met you," Nigel pointed out, looking back at Will. "Want me to fuck you bloody? I can do that with no problems darling, I'd love to."

"I don't want it out of pity," Will spat, bitterly, leaning in close, storm blue eyes dangerous. "I want what you had with Hannibal. You can't plan that, you can't just... say let's do that, Will..."

"You think it'd be out of pity? I don't do shit out of pity, darling," Nigel replied. He was trying his best to say the right thing but no matter how hard he was trying he kept making things worse. "You have my love, is that not anything to you?"

"Love is something I will always have from you. A constant," Will agreed, easing whatever Nigel's fears were, but this was not what Will was chiseling away at in Nigel. The man was getting heady though, so Will backed off the approach, and leaned his hands on Nigel's chest instead, preening a little as he gazed up at him. "It looks like Hannibal has you and I by a leash..." He spread one hand up Nigel's neck, opposite the mark Will had given him.

Nigel leaned into Will's touch initially, starting to calm a little as he gazed back, but when Will mentioned he was on 'a leash' his eyes went dark. "No one has me on a fucking leash!" Nigel growled and caught Will's hand by his wrists, tugging it harshly from his neck. "I do whatever the fuck I want, and right now, I want to fuck you, without Hannibal, right here over this rail." He tugged Will in for a an aggressive kiss as he backed him up against the railing.

The passionate fury in Nigel's eyes set Will's heart racing, blood flushing his skin. The pills could suppress a heat, but not his need to be taken by his Alpha even when they weren't mating. His fingers curled into a tight fist where it was held, grasping at nothing as a low, needy whine escape his throat Nigel's need.

Nigel took Will's other hand and held both now in one as he hastily undid Will's pants and tugged them down with the other. "You want my fucking cock? Tell me how bad you fucking want it, Will," Nigel hissed and then bit the Omega's lower lip hard enough to bleed. His heart was hammering beneath his chest, his eyes dark and narrow. Nothing about his touch was soft, no romance and flowers present as he manhandled him roughly.

Will stepped back and forced Nigel to loom over him as he back bent up against the rail. All Will had ever wanted was not to be treated like an omega, and so far that's what Nigel and Hannibal treated him as, but this, this was nice.

"Stuff it in me, Nigel... Take me, force me, fuck me."

"So goddamned ready for me aren't you?" Nigel released Will's hands long enough to undo his pants, freeing his cock. "I'm going to make you so fucking sore, you won't be able to sit down for days," the Alpha rasped as he spun Will around and bent him over the rail, his ass offered up.

Nigel was running on instinct, rage, and lust at the moment, and the fact that Hannibal was inside, alone, make his cock hard as concrete.

Will wasn't quite wet enough yet, just the first glistening of moistness from his wants and needs finally being addressed. His hands gripped the rail though, ready to take it, to take what he asked for. "I need-"

Nigel slapped Will's ass hard and ran his finger down the crack, rubbing his hole. "Not wet enough for my cock yet?" He took a fist full of Will's curls and pulled him around and on his knees, releasing him forcefully. "Wet me...wet me so I can fuck you."

Will shuddered, on his knees, and wrapped his mouth around Nigel's thick girth, sucking and lathing his faithful tongue over the head of his throbbing, leaking cock. A flush filled his features, lighting his blue eyes, bright against pink skin as he gazed up at Nigel, submissively on his knees, palms to the ground.

Nigel looked down at Will on his knees like that, such a glorious sight. He groaned, biting his lip as he moved forward so that the Omega's back was closer to the rail, trapping him. The Alpha then took a hold of Will's head and rammed his cock into the back of his throat, holding him there and cutting off his oxygen. "Fuuuck, take my cock, yes!"

Will made a strangled noise as his air was cut off, choking and sputtering, flushing harder, tears pricking his eyes.

When the color of Will's face started to turn, Nigel pulled back letting Will catch his breath. He glared down at him, his eyes blown wide with desire. "Get up," he commanded, pulling him up by his shirt and bending him over the railing once more before Will could even attempt to stand.

For now, Will allowed the rough handling, wanting Nigel to feel he could treat him as much as a man as he had Hannibal. Will could take it. He bent, hands on the rail, and presented his ass, leaking now, clear he enjoyed it.

Nigel was on fire, his body burning with a dark unhinged passion. Will had wanted this, and had pushed Nigel to the point of wicked frenzy. The Romanian was beside himself at the pleasure of it all. The Alpha spread Will's creamy cheeks, and lined his cock-head up with his slick hole, groaning. He shoved it in, hard and deep, mercilessly, just as he had done with Hannibal, though this was way more fulfilling. Will had done nothing but provoke him, and he was going to take it out on him.

"Nigel-" Will moaned, pants around his feet, pooled there, thighs spread as Nigel fucked him mercilessly. He reached back and slapped Nigel's thigh, and then his ass, glaring at him over his shoulder, clear the empath was going easy on him, enjoy it.

When Will slapped him and glared over his shoulder, Nigel responded with a harsh thrust, pushing him into the blunt metal railing. The Alpha wrapped his large hand around Will's throat tightly, and pulled his body back against his chest so he could look him in the eyes. "Don't fucking look at me that way again," he growled, snapping hard against the empath's ass as he slapped his hip. "Do you understand?"

A low, understanding whine emitted from Will, and he nodded his head, having wanted rough and bloody, not cold and degrading.

Suddenly, Hannibal walked out onto the porch, nude. He'd picked up the scent from inside, and watched for a while, until he heard Nigel begin to speak in a way that was discourteous and unfitting of their beloved Will.  Lust and rage coiled inside his belly. He gripped Nigel by the hair and yanked his head back, pulling him out of Will before the Romanian had the chance to say anything else to their mate. Nigel roared, and responded by punching Hannibal in the jaw. Hannibal merely grinned, blood dripping from his mouth now as he turned Will around to face him, kissing him roughly, sharing his blood. He knew what Will wanted, even if Nigel didn't.

Will ate the blood from Hannibal’s mouth with long, rough sweeps of his tongue, groaning at the sweet metallic taste. He bit the doctor's lip, drawing out more blood and pleasure and keened. He reached for Nigel, pulling away with bloodied lips, and sultry blue eyes.

Nigel leaned in close, crashing his lips into Will's, hungrily lapping Hannibal's residual blood in their heated kiss and grunted, his cock springing back to life at the delicious flavor of the coppery crimson that now coated his tongue. He pulled away long enough to tug off Will's shirt and then his own, leaving all three men nude, under the full moon and dark sky.

Will clawed down Nigel's chest, and then punched him hard enough to split his lip. He kissed the other man again, all while grasping both Nigel and Hannibal’s cocks with both fists.

Nigel hissed at the blow, grinning, his sharp teeth now coated in his own blood as he and Hannibal both groaned, Will stroking their cocks in unison. As Will and Hannibal kissed, Nigel gripped both of them by the hair, roughly and kept their faces together before moving in and partaking of a bloody triple kiss. Also testing the waters as well to see if Will was okay with it.

Will groaned against their mouths, tongues sliding and slipping together lewdly, smearing precome all over their dicks, thumbing at the wet tips.

Hannibal moaned, nipping at their lips in turns, swallowing down the blood as he reached out a hand to grip Will's cock. Nigel slapped Will's ass hard, and began fingering his hole roughly as they all intertwined, the energy dark and thick, hanging around them in the air.

Will pulled away to nuzzle into the side of Hannibal's neck where Nigel's bonding mark was purpling now, and he couldn't see it so much as he could smell it, different than the rest of him. The Omega growled low in his chest, his hand sliding possessively around Hannibal's hip, digging in his nails there.

As Nigel continued his assault on Will's hole, Hannibal gazed dark and feral into the Omega's eyes, indicating that he should mark him, on the other side, pop his flesh and open him up as his hand continued to stroke Will's cock. Both men were groaning and growling in turns, their cocks leaking with want.

Will put the jealousy behind him for now and and leaned in to bite Hannibal's neck, blood pouring into his mouth and over his tongue as he clenched harder and harder, arching back into Nigel's fingers.

Nigel felt a pang of jealousy as Will sunk his teeth into Hannibal's flesh but he pushed it back and instead added another finger into Will's slick entrance as Hannibal snarled and pulled Will's bloody mouth to his own, licking his blood there.

As Will kissed blood into Hannibal's mouth, he reached back and tugged on Nigel's hair, to bring him closer, to have him scent his bonded gland, to share in their intimacy. "Hannibal... Nigel..." he panted, between heated, bloody kisses.

Nigel scented Will, licking and biting there as his other two mates kissed, guttural groans escaping his red lips. "Will-" The Alphas rasped in response.

Pulling his fingers from Will's soaked hole, Nigel bit a trail to Will's cock, sinking to his knees as Hannibal got behind and clawed down their omega's back, leaving pink streaks in his wake.

Will gasped, hands up again the wall there as he spread his thighs for Hannibal this time, gazing down wantonly at Nigel, and dropped one hand into his hair, careful and lovingly at first.

Hannibal placed an affectionate kiss on Will's shoulder, running his hands back up his back. Without warning, he shoved his long thick cock inside him, balls deep. "Will, nothing could hope to compare how it feels being inside you."

Nigel wrapped a strong hand around Will's cock and slowly slipped his mate's cock between his lips with pleased hum, his amber eyes never leaving sea blues.

Will's mouth hung open are pleasure coursed through every part of him all at once, building a deep, centered build in his core. His alphas were taking care of his needs the way Will needed them to. He groaned, grasping Nigel's ashy hair.

Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will's throat and held tightly, the other on his hip, nails digging in as he pounded him relentlessly while Nigel sucked his mate down his throat, cheeks hollowed, eyes watching. Both men were groaning in equal measure, as the blood stained their skin, appearing black in the moonlight.

A low whine of pleasure came from Will as his head tilted back, being beautifully choked, just enough to heighten his pleasure. He gasped once, heat building at the base of spine, hips spurring forward to shove his cock down Nigel's throat.

Nigel took him down expertly, to the base, cutting off his own air supply and gripping the hip opposite of where Hannibal had laid claim as his other hand fondled and tugged on Will's balls.

Hannibal set up a brutal pace, snapping his hips and gripping Will's throat as he moaned louder, his eyes practically black with an animalistic ferocity.

The sounds of his mates made Will start to buck and grind wildly. He started to come undone, droves of passionate slick spilled down his thighs and out of his cock, sliding down Nigel's throat.

Nigel eagerly swallowed down every last drop of Will's sweet decadent come, groaning lewdly and suckling the tip before he pulled off with a pop. He rose to his feet and captured Will's lips, his come still on his tongue as Hannibal bucked and thrusted over and over, close to coming but not quite there yet.

Will was shaking, limbs on the brink of exhaustion, sloppily kissing the taste of himself from Nigel's mouth as he panted, sweat streaking down his cooling skin.

Hannibal redoubled his efforts, roaring like a lion as he watched his two mates kiss passionately, sloppily. A half dozen more thrusts and he pulled out, shooting what felt like buckets of hot come onto Will's back. "Will, Will-"

Nigel continued kissing Will with wild abandon, groaning and feeding from his mouth as he palmed his aching cock, waiting for his turn. The moment that Hannibal came, Nigel took his place, reentering Will and bucking his hips frantically.

The omega panted and writhed, squeezing around Nigel even still, keeping a hold on Hannibal's hand so he wouldn't go far. He stretched back, leaning his face close to Nigel's as he ground back, taking him in. "Nigel... _Alpha_..."

Nigel wrapped his arm around Will's muscular chest, his thumb and finger resting on his jaw, as he gazed into his multifaceted blue eyes, panting and grunting. "Fuck, baby...god I love you..." He bent his neck down and kissed him again, devouring every last pant, and every sound as he was overwhelmed with love and desire, his hips never losing their rhythm. Heat began to braid down his spine threatening to spill out.

If it hadn't been for Will's grip on his hand, Hannibal might have thought it best to depart at this time, jealousy was rising up within his breast at the way his mates were connecting, especially when he heard Will say Alpha...and to Nigel. None of this was apparent on his face however, or in his actions. Instead, he pushed it back, deep behind the veil and kissed the back of Will's hand and then his palm, standing close.

Being Will's first bond, Nigel's mark and space in Will's life was the first thing that came to mind, and in fact, he hadn't even registered he'd said it at all yet. Will tugged Hannibal closer, to engulf him, to feel both their weights against him, sweaty and rutting, writhing.

Somewhere in Hannibal's mind, he knew that to be the logical explanation, however all thoughts of his petty jealousy were temporarily forgotten as Will tugged him close, the doctor leaned in to scent the other side of Will's gland, succumbing to that delicious calm as he nipped and kissed there. "Will-"

Nigel's vision began to go white, his balls drawing close and taut to his body. He wanted to knot him badly especially after the moment they just shared but this wasn't the time or place. Reluctantly, the gruff man pulled out and began fisting himself to orgasm, kissing on Will's neck and shoulders as he spurted his hot come up his back with a loud groan. He quickly pressed against the omega's sticky back, sandwiching him in between himself and Hannibal and began to purr. "Fuck..."

Will's hands were all over Hannibal, up his back, over his ass, feeling him out the way he was sure Nigel had gotten to, and the omega hadn't yet. Both gorgeous Alphas were his, and his beck and call if he so pleased. He bent forward and bit over Hannibal's heart, sinking teeth down into the flesh there.

Hannibal was in ecstasy at the way Will was learning him by touch and taste, his head lolling back and his eyes closing as Will sunk into his flesh. "Devour me, William, yes." He ran a hand through his Omega's curls, holding him there so he could feel his heartbeat pulsing out of the now open wound.

Nigel bit down on Will's shoulder right when Will bit Hannibal, popping taut flesh under pointed canines, licking reverently.

Blood was smeared in various places over all three dangerous men, mixed with sweat and their sweet and spicy aromas that wafted around them. The Alphas would die for their omega, protect him if he should need it.

Blood smeared between Will's lips and teeth, as he licked and sucked, and then moved down over Hannibal's nipple, giving him a soft tug there with his teeth. Daringly, the omega slid his hands down Hannibal's ass and working his cheeks open with well worn hands.

Hannibal sucked the breath in through his teeth, feeling the pain and pleasure as it sparked through his chest. As Will began kneading the round globes of the doctor's ass, his cock began to fill, half hard already against the omega's body, indicating his approval as he gazed into Will's eyes. "Naughty boy."

Meanwhile Nigel got down on his knees and licked a long stripe from Will's spent balls to the cleft of his ass, devouring his slick, and soothing the omega's red abused hole with his warm tongue.

Will brought his lips back to Hannibal's mouths, sharing the taste of copper as he rubbed his index finger against Hannibal's entrance, seeing as he let Nigel fuck him, Will wanted a taste of everything. He panted, whining a little as Nigel ate him out, his legs trembling. He gazed into Hannibal's eyes, lips parted. "Alpha," he whispered.

Hannibal moaned into the kiss, savoring that sweet tangy flavor of crimson, sucking Will's tongue into his mouth in a delightfully sensuous dance. "Will," he murmured, gazing into the omega’s eyes with total adoration upon hearing that word, that acknowledgment. It was beautiful, and made his heart hammer beneath his chest as his hole was teased perfectly.

Nigel continued feasting on Will, until he was totally clean and then he stood once more, wiping his mouth with pleased hum.

"Inside," Will gasped, leading them back into the house, but no sooner did they get in, did he pushed Hannibal down onto the table, and spread his thighs, lowering himself between, and licked at his hole, testing, wanting to know what it was like on their end.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, dark with lust, letting Will spread him open and display him on the table. The alpha was confident enough with his status that he was enjoying letting his mate do as he pleased.

"More-" the cannibal rasped, his cock twitching and leaking onto his stomach.

Nigel's eyes went a little wide, though no one could see. He was half jealous but also really fucking turned on. He had underestimated his omega, that was for damned sure. "Fuck, that's it, make him squirm, darling."

Likely it was not the same sensation for them as it was for Will, the overwhelming pleasure, but he could tell Hannibal was enjoying it. He took a breath, looking over his shoulder. "Get on the table next to him."

"With pleasure," Nigel rumbled, biting his lip doing as he was bidden. Submission was, perhaps a little harder for Nigel than it was for the doctor, but Will was the exception to the rule. He would do absolutely anything for him. He laid back on the table, body flush against Hannibal's, and parted his legs, offering his ass up to Will like an all you can eat buffet.

They all liked being fucked, and the only one who hadn't gotten a turn was Will. He slipped a finger into Hannibal’s wet hole, and moved on to Nigel’s, licking and wetting him with his rough tongue.

Hannibal grunted, pleasure surging through his body as Will breached his hot hole, it was exquisite. "Perfect, William."

Groaning loudly, Nigel's cock grew hard, jutting out prominently as his mate lapped at his satiny entrance. He hiked his legs up and held them under his knees against his chest, wanting more.

"What horrible Alphas you both are," Will sneered, adding a second finger to Hannibal's ass as he licked a wet stripe against Nigel's entrance. "Wanting to fuck so badly while I'm away, you can't even hold out for me. Horrible and rotten beasts." He gave Nigel's ass a furious slap, biting the round of his cheek.

Both Alphas seemed to growl with pleasure at the same time. Hannibal propped up on his elbows, and arched a brow, grinning wickedly. "I am willing to suffer for my sins, William."

Hissing at the sting, Nigel gave a wolfish grin behind his knees, "We were very bad Alphas, darling, we should be made to be pay." His cock throbbed at the concept.

"Up and on your hands and knees, both of you," Will demanded, standing himself. He didn't have anything he really wanted to use right now, but this would do. It would have to do.

Both men complied, and got onto their hands and knees right away, two muscular asses pert and ready. Hannibal stayed with his face forward, totally submissive in this moment.

Nigel however, couldn't resist stealing a glance over his shoulder to watch Will with lust blown golden eyes.

Will licked a long stripe up one side of their asses, wetting the cheek thoroughly and then gave them both a good hard slap, reddening the bronze skin before doing it once more. "I hate you both. Horrible Alphas, you should be ashamed."

 _Cunning, wicked boy,_ Hannibal thought to himself as the sting resonated through his skin, eliciting a quiet moan from his plush lips.

Nigel groaned, drawing out the sound as he licked his lips. "We are very ashamed, definitely." The criminal wanted more.

Will moved back and went to the kitchen for a moment and returned with some rope. He tied each of their ankles together, crossed. "Are you? What do you deserve?"

"Yes, we deserve...a reckoning," Hannibal answered calmly, looking over his shoulder at his powerful Omega.

"You have all the control darling, give us what you feel we deserve," Nigel added, shifting his feet to test the strength of the binding. _Impressive_.

Naked, feral, and _his_. Will slapped them both on the asses on more time, and then moved in front of them to bind their hands. "I am going to leave you both here like this. Open, vulnerable. Temptation aching to be stroked by the other one, but unable to... Control."

Hannibal looked at Will, eyes opaque, unreadable to _most_. "How does that make you feel, Will?" he asked calmly, the corner of his lips raised with the ghost of a grin.

Nigel flitted his gaze between them both, beginning to shift a little at the notion that maybe Will wasn't playing, maybe he was really fucking pissed and would leave them here to rot. Nonetheless, he wasn't afraid, it wasn't in his pathology. Besides, this was still sexy as fuck.

"How long do plan on leaving us here, darling?"

To rot? No.

"Powerful."

Will's serene blue irises were dark with lust, still very, very turned on with what he was doing, with how he'd get back at them for their tyranny. Had Will been another Alpha, this likely wouldn't have happened. Walk all over this Omega, well...

"Until you've learned. The question is if you can not give in to temptation."

Hannibal nodded slightly at Will, more in a manner that displayed admiration, desire just beneath that. "God feels powerful too, as he inflicts his wrath and justice upon his people. Those who love him the most. Just as we, your mates, love you, Will. Does that make you Godlike?"

Nigel just remained quiet, cock hard, listening. He was starting to sense a similar current running between the other two men. A dark stream. What a fucked up and arousing situation.

Will came around the table and stood in front of them, his own smaller cock still hard, aroused by the very thought of the wrath he'd bestow on them, in ways only they could control, no less. "Does it? Is an Omega worthy of a god-like position?"

Hannibal licked his lips, wanting very much to wrap them around Will's hard cock. The temptation was present, yes, however he remained still. "Perhaps not by societies rules, no, but I am anything but conventional."

The smell of Will's arousal was in fact beginning to drive Nigel insane, that and seeing Hannibal bound was also a beautiful sight. The Romanian shifted slightly under the confines of his restraints, not speaking, only growling quietly to himself.

"A shame you didn't see me as god-like before this un...shapely position you are both in now," Will sighed, tutting softly.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes contemplatively. "I have always seen your potential, just as we often do when we gaze at our beloved."

"Yeah, it is a fucking shame," Nigel answered, tugging at the restraints now a bit more. His cock was hard as steel now, his quivering, having been teased but not satisfied.

"Would you bow at my feet?" Will asked, though he hardly wanted that, he just wanted equality. Many omega just took what they were given, but Will didn't want to settle, not if he was destined to be bound to the both of them forever.

"Yes, however, I would ask for reciprocity." Hannibal answered, honestly. He would submit for Will, as long as Will would do the same for him. He had no desire to control Will, not really. He wanted to help him reach his potential, to love and be loved by him. The truth was that they were alone without each other, and together, a powerful triquetra.

"And if I were to leave you here now? Alone with Nigel?" Will asked Hannibal, and then looked at Nigel, as if to ask the same.

"I wouldn't fucking touch him, darling, not unless you were here, and wanted us to," Nigel answered first and with sincerity.

"While I would not have worded it quite the way Nigel did, I agree. You are the priority here, which I am sure Nigel can attest to as well." Hannibal looked over at Nigel, who nodded his agreement and then looked up at Will.

If they were going to be a threesome, it would be just that, and nothing else unless they talked it about it first. Will pulled his knife from one of the server drawers, and cut the rope from this wrists only. He then set it down and left the room, into the kitchen, to find a drink.

Hannibal took the knife and undid his ankles, and handed the blade to Nigel who did the same. The doctor stood first and walked into the kitchen to join Will, still unashamedly nude as Nigel went back onto the porch to redress and smoke a cigarette.

"Tell me, Will, do you trust me now?" Hannibal asked, wrapping his arms around Will's waist from behind.

They were all nude, covered in various streaks of blood. Will looked at Hannibal's wrists as they wrapped around him, wondering what rope burn would have looked like. He half expected them to stay and fuck. He was glad to be wrong.

"I want to."

"That's as good of a start as any then," Hannibal answered and nuzzled against his neck briefly, before moving away to get himself a drink. Will was an incredible specimen. He had seen a taste of his darkness tonight, and it only made him want more.

"If this is to work, the three of us, we have to make boundaries and rules, so that we don't run into more jealousy," Will said, aware the two of them, Hannibal and Nigel were just as much at fault with their own.

"Yes, I think a little order and established guidelines would prove to be beneficial for our union," Hannibal answered, looking out onto the porch briefly as Nigel stood in his boxers now, still bloody, smoking a cigarette.

"I can not speak for Nigel, he is more of a loose canon, but as for myself, you have my full support," the doctor assured, looking back into Will's eyes.

"He needs a little taming," Will offered, but he didn't want to tame Nigel too much, none of them were tamed, but feral animals in people suits.

"Indeed he does, how do you plan on going about that?" Hannibal asked, his curiosity peaked at the notion. However he too, wouldn't want Nigel tamed, just a bit more refined. As for William, he wanted quite the opposite.

"Carefully," Will said with a sip of his drink and smiled at Hannibal, and snuggled into his side.

Hannibal grinned back darkly, and nosed into Will's curls, inhaling deeply to collect what was left of his scent before the suppressants would begin doing their job. "Clever, William..."

Nigel walked back in, their clothes gathered in his arms and the dogs piling in behind him. He nodded to Hannibal, and then kissed their omega's lips chastely before going setting the clothing on the kitchen counter. Mostly he knew it might irk Hannibal, he couldn't help playfully poking at the doctor.

Will already decided not to take the rest of the pills. One wouldn't do much at this point, but mess with his system a little. He'd deal. Will wrapped his arms around Nigel, sandwiching himself again between them. They let him humiliate them, and here they were. This might work.

Both Nigel and Hannibal purred, nosing into Will's skin, and peppering kisses affectionately there in their own way.

"I'm fucking exhausted, darling, I think I'm going to wash up and get some sleep, are you coming?" Nigel asked looking at Will.

Will nodded, exhausted and in need of sleep. His head was starting swell with it, aching. "Let's go to bed. All of us."

Nigel nodded and Hannibal finished his wine, rinsed the glass and placed it into the dishwasher. "An excellent idea, however, I must also clean up first," Hannibal said.

Nigel and Hannibal both went into separate bathrooms to clean the blood, come and sweat from their bodies and then climbed into the king sized bed, one on each side with a space for Will in the middle.

Will cleaned himself up in his own bathroom and pulled on clean underwear before he crawled into bed, down the middle, and curled up between the two men, tucking himself under the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

After a night of being blissfully tangled up together, Hannibal woke first. He looked at his two mates as they slept for a few minutes and then slid out of bed. After showering and getting dressed for work, he went into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. The dogs piled around his feet, and while no one was looking he bent over and began scratching them behind the ears. At least they were well behaved.

Will hunkered down onto Hannibal's side of the bed and cuddled his pillow, hair matted to his forehead, and still quite asleep, clearly dreaming at the way he murmured, the way his eyes moved behind his lids.

Nigel woke up to Will's murmuring. He pressed up against Will's back, and wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck to soothe him, before he knew it he'd fallen back asleep.

Will wasn't soothed so easily, sweaty to the touch, he curled in against Nigel as he turned over, taking in his scent to try and easy out the nightmares.

The Romanian woke up and scented Will, noticing how damp his hair was, "Darling, good morning, are you okay? You're covered in sweat..."

Will woke with a start at the sound of Nigel's voice, and turned to look at him, eyes wide. "S-sorry?"

"You're sweating, Will, bad dream?" Nigel asked, brushing a damp curl from his brow.

Hannibal came into the room, breakfast and coffee now ready, and looked down at the both of them, Will being his main focus as concern flitted over his face.

"I'm fine," Will murmured, fingers pressed into Nigel's chest, gripping the hair there as his heart started to come down. "Just a dream."

"Okay, darling." Nigel held him in his strong arms and nuzzled him, then looked over at Hannibal. "Good morning, doc."

"Good morning, Nigel, Will. Breakfast and coffee is ready, whenever you get up," Hannibal answered, still watching the Omega.

"Mornin'," Will drawled, finally letting go of Nigel, he sat up.

Nigel noticed the drawl, it was sexy as fuck, but he didn't call attention to it. He sat up after Will did, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll go pour you both some coffee," Hannibal said and then left the room.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Will murmured to Nigel after a nodded thanks to Hannibal.

"It's alright, gorgeous, I needed to get up anyways, would have slept all fucking day otherwise," Nigel answered and then leaned over to kiss Will's lips chastely.

Will smiled against Nigel's mouth, and then crawled out of the bed, soaked through his boxers.

"I should change..."

Once out of bed, Nigel pulled his light blue dog shirt, and some jeans. He was concerned for Will but didn't want to show it, especially since Will didn't want to be seen as an omega that needed protecting.

"You could just stay naked, that would be fine with me, darling," Nigel teased.

"Oh, it would, would it?" Will asked, brows raised incredulously.

"Of course, I much prefer looking at you that way," Nigel answered back with a little wink

Will stretched and then with a look over his shoulder, took his boxers off, and headed down to his bedroom to find new clothes.

Nigel chuckled, watching as Will walked off. He thought about following him, but instead went into the kitchen to get his coffee.

"Smells good, Doc, what is it?" Nigel asked, nostrils flared.

"Strawberry and cream cheese crepes," Hannibal answered, sipping his coffee slowly.

The surly omega dressed and then joined them in the kitchen, hair mussed still as he hadn’t bothered to comb it. He stole a mug of coffee and sat down to drink it.

"Something the matter, Will?" Hannibal asked, looking at him over his his mug of french press coffee.

Will shook his head and sipped his coffee, taking nothing in it this morning. His phone buzzed, and he scrolled through it. "Jack wants to meet with you, Hannibal."

Hannibal joined Will and Nigel, who was also seated, and sat down, bringing their breakfast with him.

"Of course, did he state when and where he wishes to meet?" Hannibal asked.

"He'll come to your office. I imagine it'll b about me," Will explained, and looked at the crepes.

Hannibal nodded, "Very well, I shall be awaiting his arrival." Hannibal picked up his fork and then paused, looking over at Will, "I hope you like crepes, Will."

Nigel was already eating of course. "These are fucking delicious."

"Haven't had crepes in years," Will said, stuffing some into his mouth as he texted Jack back and then put his phone his pocket.

Hannibal smiled and cut into his breakfast. "I thought something sweet might be in order for today," he replied after he'd swallow his mouthful.

"I don't usually prefer anything too sweet," Will murmured, but finished his breakfast. He got up and washed his own dishes and then gathered his things. "I have to get to class..."

Once Will was out of earshot Nigel looked at Hannibal, pushing his finished breakfast forward. "What's up his ass this morning?"

"I suspect his work is beginning to take a toll on him," Hannibal replied.

Once Will came back in both men stood to say goodbye to their mate.

"I will be heading out shortly myself, and I assume Nigel as well, to attend to...his business, but I will see you later, Will." Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will's cheek.

Nigel nodded, "Yeah I have to close a deal."

Will was on edge, there wasn't much that didn't flit behind closed eyes when the world was quiet, when things died down at night and all he had was his imagination, concentrate. He kissed them both chastely, distracted, and headed out.

Once Will left Hannibal and Nigel looked at each other, but kept to their word and didn't do anything. Hannibal opted to clean up the remaining dishes and the kitchen, and Nigel went outside to smoke, fed the dogs and let them run around the yard.

Nigel returned around the time that Hannibal was preparing to leave for work.

"Alright, doc, I'm off, but I'll be back later tonight yeah?" Nigel said with a sigh.

"I will see you later, Nigel," Hannibal answered and then kissed Nigel's cheek chastely. Much how a sibling might.

Hannibal arrived at his office and got set up for the day, wondering when Jack might show up. It would be interesting, to see the inner workings of the FBI. Peek behind the curtain.

Silent all day via texts or calls, Will finally made it back to Hannibal's with a bag full of groceries, for the dogs. He had to make more of this food, and not let Nigel feed them dry or canned crap. He set everything down, and put a pot on for the rice, and then added the chicken broth to it and let it boil. The rice was added and Will started to brown the turkey meat and chop carrots.

The meeting with Jack had gone well, he had reiterated what Will had told him, that he wanted Hannibal to build a psychological profile of his mate to keep him grounded and see if he was fit to be back in the field. Of course it was a bit unprecedented, analyzing someone's mate, but Will was a unique circumstance. Jack knew that Will detested such things and would likely only speak to Hannibal anyways.

Hannibal finally arrived home, and walked inside, hanging up his jacket, and setting down his keys in the bowl. He smelled something cooking in the kitchen, and went to go investigate.

"Hello, Will. I presume that is for your pack?" Hannibal asked, looking around and realizing Nigel still wasn't home yet.

"Unless you wanted turkey, rice, and carrot mash," Will teased, looking over his shoulder as he watched the rice boil, and then set a lid on it. He canted his head. "How was the meeting?"

Hannibal crinkled his nose slightly, and laughed, "No, I will have to pass, but thank you, William."

The doctor rolled up his sleeves and watched Will as he worked, "It was good, as expected Uncle Jack wants me to do a psychological profile of you for him, to ensure you are capable of handling the stresses of field work and to ease his mind."

"Not surprising." Will scooped the rice into a bowl with the meat and carrots. "And what did you tell him?"

"I agreed to do it, of course," Hannibal answered as he washed his hands. "I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup, the finest china used only for special guests."

Will gave Hannibal a look, having used that same analogy the other night with Nigel. "Of course he does."

Hannibal of course had heard Will say that to Nigel, and chosen to refer to it specifically for that reason, to drive the point home.

The doctor walked closer, leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets. "Have you heard from Nigel, I am bit surprised he is not home, however as you stated last night, he does need a bit of taming. I am positive he is alright."

Will sighed; conversation changed.

"No." He pulled his phone out as the dog food cooled. Nothing.

Hannibal had changed the conversation for a few reasons, the main being his curiosity of Nigel's whereabouts.

"I see," the Alpha replied but let it go for now. "Tell me, what did you dream last night, Will?"

"The case," Will explained, sending a text off to Nigel, just to be sure.

"Yes, I imagined that was what it was about, however, if I am to be acting as your therapist, perhaps elaborating would help, Will, if you can recall the details," Hannibal offered, watching Will text Nigel. Hannibal hadn't sensed any danger, so he was certain their mate was fine. Nigel was a bit of a loose cannon anyways, but the tardiness for dinner was a bit discourteous.

Before Hannibal could get too ruffled, Nigel walked through the door, his phone going off from Will's text. "I'm home," he called out, stumbling a little from the beer he'd drank with his men. He walked into the kitchen and reached his arms out to Will. "Sorry I'm late, I had a few beers."

Will was glad for the distraction, and hugged Nigel with one arm, the other still stirring the dogs' food. "You reek."

Nigel wrapped his arms around Will, from the side, and laughed into his neck. "I know, I know, I need a shower," He hiccuped, his words a bit slurred. "You look especially gorgeous today, darling, did you know that?" He looked up from Will's neck and thrust an arm out to slap Hannibal's back in a greeting, "Doctor, and just how are you?"

Hannibal eyed Nigel, the annoyance a bit evident on his face. "I am fine, Nigel. I'll make you some coffee."

Will bit his tongue, not about to mention the drinking and driving when Will had done worse just last night, tipsy himself. "Thank you," Will murmured.

"You're welcome, darling. And thanks Hannibal, sounds good," Nigel answered. He kissed Will's lips and pulled back. "I'm going to go shower, I'll be back for my coffee in a bit, unless you want to join me?" He asked looking at Will.

"I'm fine, go clean up," Will said, setting the bowl of prepared dog food into the fridge.

Nigel nodded and went into the bathroom to shower. After he'd left Hannibal, who was already starting the coffee, canted his head over his shoulder at Will.

"Would you like to discuss your case, Will? Or would you prefer we only speak of such things in my office?" Hannibal asked, his tone even and steady.

"What is there to discuss?" Will sighed. "A girl is dead, another will end up dead soon if I don't figure out who it is.."

"Very well, then let's talk about your mental state, I feel it would be beneficial, you need a way out of dark places when Jack sends you there," Hannibal insisted, looking at Will as he poured the coffee into mugs. He knew Will was suffering somewhat already, he could see it, but more than that he could feel it through their bond. "I'm your mate, Will, I don't care about the lives you save, only your life."

"I want to save people. I can't help where I go. I'll be fine, I just need a lighthouse in the dark of the sea," Will mentioned, watching Hannibal out of the corner of his eyes.

"I can be that beacon of light to guide you through the tumultuous waters, bring you back to land safely, spare you from being swallowed whole," Hannibal offered, making Nigel's coffee with cream and sugar how he knew he liked it. "But I cannot do this, if you will not let me help you, I needn't remind you I will have to report back to Jack."

"And you would report back to Jack against my good will even thought we're mates?" Will asked, stepping toward Hannibal and waiting for him to set the coffee down.

Hannibal sat down the mugs as Will approached, and turned to look him directly in eyes. "I plan on telling Uncle Jack what he wants to hear, to ease his weary mind, that you're totally functional and more or less sane," the doctor replied, his eyes twinkling with the faintest hint of amusement. Darkness just under that. "Well done."

"It's what he wants to hear, but do you believe that is what I am?" Will asked, growing more curious about his mate the longer they talked, always scratching the surface, never any deeper, and yet deeper is all they kept digging for.

"I think you need to be aware that the mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself and not the worst of someone else," Hannibal explained, taking a moment to purse his lips in contemplation. He always chose his words carefully, weaving them as one might weave a tapestry. "However, I do believe you are on the cusp of transformation, I see your potential, Will, and what hatches, what you _become_ , may surprise you."

Will was aware what Nigel and the doctor brought out of him, some feral, jealous beast he could hardly contain. His need to be an alpha, but ever trapped in the body of an omega. Will sighed. "And what is it I am... be _coming_?"

"I am positive that you are aware, tell me, what whispers to you in the dark of night, Will? It is there that you will see what it is you're becoming, and what scratches just under your skin, clawing until you feel as though you might go mad," Hannibal answered as he placed his large hands on Will's shoulders, rubbing there.

Will was about to answer when his phone jingled, and he opened it to see the text from Jack. "Another girl is missing..."

Hannibal's expression seemed to show concern as he looked into his mate's eyes. "He is still looking for his golden ticket," Hannibal offered, moving his hands away.

"We'll need to pack and go, they're expecting a crime scene," Will explained and pocketed his phone, looking at Hannibal with earnest.

Hannibal nodded, his eyes narrowed in though, "Of course, I'll get started right away, perhaps you should be the one to let Nigel know."

"Let Nigel know what?" Nigel asked, hair wet and brushed back. He walked over and took the coffee, beginning to drink it right away as he looked between both men expectantly.

"I'm being pulled back to Minnesota," Will explained, going to touch Nigel's waist, and kiss his cheek. "Hannibal is being instructed to come with me."

Nigel huffed quietly, thinking of protesting or insisting he come along, but he'd learned better from the night before. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Will's neck instead. "Alright, darling, if you both have to go...It's fine. How long will you both be gone?"

"Depends, no longer than a few days," Will insisted, trying to calm Nigel, nuzzling against his neck.

Nigel began to feel calmer almost immediately. He nosed into Will's curls and then in his neck, taking in his sweet scent. "I guess a few days isn't so bad," Nigel relented, running his hands up and down Will's back.

"I'll be with Hannibal. I'll be safe," Will reiterated, pressing himself against Nigel's warmth.

"I know you will be, darling, and apart from that, you are quite capable yourself," Nigel hummed. Will was the strongest and most independent Omega that Nigel had ever seen. The dogs began to pile around their feet now, tails wagging. They were happy Nigel was home. "I'll have these guys to keep me company." Nigel chuckled and licked over Will's bond scar.

Will groaned a little at the lick, and held tighter. "They are good at that. Thank you."

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that Will was leaving town with Hannibal that moved Nigel now, either way he wanted to enjoy him a little longer.

Pinning him back against the counter, Nigel growled softly into Will's neck. He noticed then that Hannibal had walked off to give them some alone time and for that he was thankful. "You're welcome, now kiss me," he rasped, hands on the counter, one on either side of the trapped Omega. Nigel knew there likely wasn't time for more than that and that was fine.

Will turned his head and captured Nigel's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply, passionately, hands on his chest.

Nigel kissed him back, hard, tongue gliding with Will's, towering over him and bending him backwards onto the counter.

The Omega groaned, guiding Nigel's hand to his hip, down his ass as they kissed, growing more heated by the second.

The Alpha unbuttoned Will's pants hastily, not pulling them down. Large hands slid inside, kneading Will's pillowy cheeks roughly as he grunted and continued to kiss him hotly.

Will groaned, eating Nigel's groans as he undid his pants, and took out the Alpha's cock. "Take me."

Nigel grinned, his amber eyes half lidded and cock rock hard. He tugged Will's pants and boxers down and lifted Will out of them onto the counter. Wrapping the Omega's legs around his waist, he positioned his cock head over his slick hole. "I'll make sure you feel me while you're out of town," he growled, sucking Will's lip into his mouth and slid inside balls deep.

Will bit Nigel's lip, gasping as he was filled completely. He flushed hard, red all over as lust filled him. "Make me miss you."

Nigel groaned and snapped his hips hard into his mate, his jeans hanging low, exposing the cleft of his muscular ass as he thrusted. He tugged Will's curls in response to the challenge, yanking his neck to the side, biting down on Will's scent gland, and reopening the wound.

The kitchen was already beginning to fill with the mixture of their scents as it swirled around them in a frenzy. The dogs had run off to be with Hannibal, who was packing in the other room, not unaware of what was going on in the least.

"Nigel-" Will moaned, grasping his shoulders tightly, able to feel his heat building, not just from alcohol. His own body was starting to burn pleasantly, building to a quick peak.

"Will, fuck, baby," the Alpha howled, his dark eyes almost black from the lust he felt elevating. Lapping at the blood, he picked Will up off of the counter, and held him up, slamming his cock inside his hole as his orgasm threatened to be ripped from his body.

Will held on to Nigel’s shoulders tightly, sweat dripping down the back of his shirt. Orgasm gripped him tightly, pushing him to explode and drip down Nigel's cock and over his own stomach.

Feeding from Will's lips, Nigel came, hard and violent; pushing the Omega back onto the counter for the last few thrusts. They were knotted together, but it wouldn't last long since Nigel wasn't in a rut nor Will in heat. "I fucking love you, so much," he murmured breathlessly.

Will panted, holding Nigel's face in his hands as he gazed at him. The last few week had been insane, but here they were, destined, and bound. He couldn't deny that. "I love you, too..."

Nigel gazed back, his heart thudding in his chest, it felt surreal. He kissed Will back lovingly for that, carding his fingers through mousy brown curls. The Alpha decided he would be okay alone for a few days after hearing those words.

"We'll call every night," Will insisted, against Nigel's lips, eyes half closed as he felt the swell of knot start to dissipate.

"Thank you, darling," Nigel smiled, his warm breath ghosting over Will's lips. They stayed together for a minute longer, just enjoying the closeness; their scents blended, warm bodies pressed closely. Nigel's knot deflated fully and he slipped out, kissing Will's lips chastely as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Will kissed Nigel one more time and then excused himself to clean up, taking his pants with him. He then went to pack an overnight bag, and some of his things, and then wandered back down stairs to slip on his boots. They had a plane to catch.

Nigel nodded, and poured himself another cup of coffee, the first one had grown cold.

Hannibal was sitting on the sofa, bags packed, and one leg crossed over the other, waiting. He pushed back and banal feelings of jealousy, consoling himself with the thought that he would have Will mostly to himself for the next few days.

Will slipped his arms around Nigel for a last kiss, and then left him keys to his car since he didn't need them, in case he had to go to Will's house for anything for the dogs.

He gave the dog pets, threw the ball for them, and slung his bag over his shoulder, and went to meet Hannibal in the living room. "Ready?"

Hannibal looked up from his seated position as Will and Nigel entered the room together. He rose to his feet and walked over to Nigel to bid him farewell with a kiss on his cheek and then nodded. "I am yes--Nigel, we shall see you in a few days, please do not throw any parties in our absence," Hannibal teased, and then walked out with William, luggage in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

They got to Hannibal's car and in, quiet for the drive to the airport, and once there they checked in, carrying their luggage on since they weren't bringing a lot. Through security and finally at the gate, they were shown to their seats, bought courtesy of the FBI.

Hannibal looked over at Will, slowly nursing his champagne he'd received from the stewardess. "I hear they are calling this killer the shrike, do you know why they call him this?" Hannibal knew of course, he merely wanted to hear his mate's thoughts.

"A shrike is a carnivore, and I suspect the killer to be eating his victims. We have only had one body, the other missing girls are _still_ missing," Will explained, asking for just coffee, so he'd be awake.

Hannibal nodded, listening attentively. "Yes, and why do you think he chooses to eat his victims? the alpha asked, his gaze still locked onto Will's as the plane ascended into the night sky.

"To make sure every piece is honored," Will said, quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"Yes," Hannibal replied, his eyes beaming with pride. Once the plane landed, they grabbed their luggage and got off, hailing a cab to get checked into their hotel room. After that they would be meeting with Jack at the crime scene. No time for sleep, not yet anyways.

It was quick, and by the time the sun was just rising, they were in a field, with a girl mounted on antlers, displayed. Will was only repulsed by the fact that there was a body at all, that someone actually thought that they were going to fool him into thinking the Shrike had killed again.

"This isn't the Shrike, this is a copycat," Will said to Jack, to raised his brow at Will. "The Shrike would use every part of his victim, this killer put her on display, made art of her."

"Where did all his love go?" Jack muttered contemplatively to himself, as he stooped down to inspect the body.

"Her lungs are missing," Hannibal pointed out, standing on the opposite side of the body. His brows were furrowed, displaying concern and speculation.

"So he kept one part of her?" Will asked, incredulously, arms folded over his chest as the team got to work taking pictures. "Not the same killer, Jack. Someone else, someone who... really enjoys Field Kabuki."

"It would appear so. Tell me, about this copycat, Will, what were his motives?" Hannibal asked as Jack listened, his thick arms crossed. Behind them Zellar, Price and Katz continued with their work, collecting evidence and talking amongst themselves.

"This is only on murder, and he'll never kill this way again, not if he's copying others," Will explained, walking away from the scene. "He did get the girl right. Wind chafed, dark hair, blue eyes, slim. that's what we're looking for..."

Hannibal followed Will, Jack staying behind to finish up with the rest of the team. "It would appear as though this copycat was trying to send a message, to you or to all of you," the doctor offered as they trudged through the thick grassy field, ravens flying above and around them in circles.

"Oh?" Will asked, in question, to his mate.

"Merely an educated assumption of course, I am not an empath," Hannibal answered with a little smile.

"Not quite how it works," Will sighed, shifting his jaw to the side as they got to the car. Jack sent a text about something Katz found earlier on the body from the other night, metal shavings.

"Nonetheless I am eager to see how it does work, I've never gotten to see the inner workings of the FBI before," Hannibal answered once in the car. Another quiet car ride and they were back at the hotel. A short break before they would undoubtedly be back at it again.

Will needed time to really think, to make those weird jumps, those conclusions he was so famous for being able to do without effort. He got out of the car and unlocked their hotel door, and flopped down on the bed.

Hannibal sat in the chair next to Will, giving him the quiet he needed in this moment. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Nigel, realizing that in their haste they had forgotten to let their other mate know they'd landed safely. A moment later and Nigel quickly replied back that he was "starting to fucking worry," and that was that.

Will would call later, once his mind had settled. He could use breakfast first, of course, but that was that. "Nigel? Surprised he hasn't blown up my phone."

"I assume he has not been awake long enough, " Hannibal offered. The alpha picked up the menu, looking over the options from the restaurant that was downstairs. "Not an excellent selection, but I suppose it will have to do whenever you're ready to eat."

Will got up to look at the menu over Hannibal's shoulder, arms around him. "Room service?"

Hannibal looked up at Will and smiled warmly. "Yes, that is what I was thinking," the Alpha answered. "Tell me what you'd like and I'll order for us."

"Burger or a steak," Will answered, and kissed Hannibal's ear softly.

Hannibal hummed and ran his fingertips over Will's forearm after setting the menu down. "As you wish, I will have the steak omelette I suppose," he answered and then turned his head to kiss Will's lips gently. It was nice having Will to himself, even though part of him could feel Nigel missing them both through the bond link.

He released Will's lips and then made the call for room service--ordering his omelette and a burger for Will. After hanging up he stood to embrace his Omega properly, nuzzling him in hopes that his Alpha scent might help him de-stress and be able to think more clearly.

Will nuzzled back into his Alpha, taking in his scent with long inhales through his nose. He relaxed. "Glad you're here with me this time."

Hannibal smoothed his hands down Will's back, his nostrils flared, inhaling. "I am happy to be here with you and for you, Will." The doctor hoped that eventually his mate would realize his potential, with his loving guidance of course. This trip was the first of many things that would lead to this becoming.

Will was more content when both mates were together, but this would do for the few days. He nosed against Hannibal's gland, pressed in tighter. "I hope you work this well when I sleep."

"I will do everything in my power to see you relaxed tonight before sleep, Will, I assure you," Hannibal rumbled, sweeping kisses over Will's neck and jaw.

Will relaxed in his alphas arms, head ducked against his shoulder. "That won't stop the nightmares."

"I can help you with nightmares as well. If only in the capacity of analyzing them afterwards," Hannibal offered, running a hand through Will's curls. "Once we understand what they are trying to tell us, they tend to dissipate."

"They don't have meaning, just images mostly, the dead girls, blood, gore," Will explained, staying close as he talked.

"Blood is our life force, our energy and in dreams may represent the same: our vitality, passion, life force and life itself. Violent, bloody dreams may be an indication of an emotional upheaval or a releasing of repressed anger," Hannibal explained, looking into Will's eyes. "Of course it could merely be your way of processing what you have seen in your waking life, but I would wager that it is more a symbol of something repressed.

Will sighed, searching Hannibal's eyes, carefully. "Maybe both."

"Yes, I would wager it is both," Hannibal answered. Leaned into kiss Will but was interrupted when room service knocked on the door. He backed away and wet his lips. "That was quite fast, one moment."  The food was paid for thanks to the FBI, still he tipped the man and closed the door, bringing the food to the dining room table.

Will licked his own lips to taste Hannibal there, having been a while since he had that and not have Nigel close by. He sat down, and stared at the food, hungrier than he thought.

Hannibal was hungry as well, for more than one thing at the moment, and mostly for his mate. He eyed his omelette, pursing his lips a little in dissatisfaction. He took a bite nonetheless and decided it wasn't the worst he had eaten. "I do hope your burger is satisfactory, Will," the Alpha said after swallowing the bite he had been chewing.

Will ate like he'd never eaten before, scarfing down the burger and the side of fries in a matter of minutes. When finished he nodded, and licked his fingers.

Hannibal, of course, ate as he usual, but the omelette itself was not overly large. By the time Will had finished he was about halfway finished.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Will," Hannibal smiled, taking another bite and finally setting it aside. "Mine was not as fulfilling but I will not complain."

"I haven't eaten in awhile," Will murmured, and got up to get some water, and wash his hands. He then stripped down to his boxers, and sprawled out on the bed to enjoy that until Jack came calling.

Hannibal got up and cleared the table. He washed his hands and turned around, his eyes flitting over Will's body. "Yes, one should never deny themselves something they need, or crave," he winked and then began to take off his clothing.

Down to his silk boxers now, he crawled over Will, between his legs, with a hand on either side of his head. "I too, have a sudden hunger, William."

Will gazed up at his mate, arms moving around his broad, tanned shoulders, pulling him down for a heated kiss, sparks sizzling between them just as much as they had their first night together. "For?"

"For _you_. I want to feast on your flesh and know your body in ways you could only imagine, mylimasis," Hannibal rasped against Will's mouth; his arms now wrapped under his mate's head.

They'd only had the one night alone together, and Will was now thankful for their get away, to really become one and know each other intimately. He twirled their tongues together slowly, biting at the pressure flesh of Hannibal's mouth.

Hannibal was grateful for their trip for multiple reasons, the primary being this. It was true, they needed this time alone to strengthen their bond, just as Will and Nigel had. The Alpha groaned into the passionate kiss, his cock hardening with each passing second that they spent wrapped up in each other. His hips began to grind into Will's as he explored the Omega's mouth thoroughly.

Will rolled his hips up into Hannibal's, their cocks rubbing through thin fabric. "Hannibal," he groaned lightly, gazing up into his amber eyes.

Hannibal looked back into his mate's piercing sea blue eyes, paying special attention to the stunning spectrum of colors there, completely enamored. He kissed down Will's chiseled jaw, to his neck ravenously, where, without warning he bit down and began lapping at his blood with a feral growl. "You drive me to the point of an insatiable hunger, Will," Hannibal murmured against Will's blood stained skin, his hips still rutting.

Will gripped Hannibal's shoulders tightly, sliding one hand into his hair, keeping him just there as he gasped and moaned. He wiggled out of his underwear, bare under his alpha. "Eat me, Alpha..."

Hannibal groaned and slithered down Will's body, kissing him adoringly along the way. "Will, you are astounding," he remarked as he nosed into the coarse thicket of dark hard. In one quick motion, the doctor pushed Will's legs back to his chest and licked a long line from his hole to the tip of his dick.

The empath writhed with that, toes curling in the air, hands grabbing at the sheets as his body started to sing with pleasure, suddenly and hot. "And yours."

The cannibal responded by sucking Will down to the root; swirling his tongue around his shaft, cheeks hollowed. Lewd slurping noises and grunts filled the suite, the Alpha gazing at Will as saliva dripped from the corners of his swollen mouth.

The scene was almost too much, but it only spurred on Will's need, pressing his hips up into Hannibal's mouth, wanting to feel more of his hot, cavernous mouth.

Hannibal relaxed his throat and let Will rut up into his mouth, choking him with his cock if he chose to do so. As he consumed Will's cock, he slid two fingers into his slick hole, curling them to press against his mate's thick bundle of nerves.

"Oh-" Will groaned, panting now as he gripped Hannibal's hair instead, tight fingers pulling him in closer, wanting more of him.

Hannibal pulled off of Will's cock with a firm pop and stalked up his body; his fierce eyes burning gold. "Will," he murmured, lovingly, crashing their lips together for a heated kiss as he buried his cock deep inside the empath's silky hole.

Will hitched his hips up a little more, taking Hannibal in inch by inch, while feeding from his mouth in long turns of tongue and teeth.

Hannibal's hands were all over Will; in his hair, over his jaw, anywhere he could reach. He wanted to know him by touch alone. The doctor began to pound him with punishing blows, pulling all the way out and slamming back in as they continued to eat the sounds from each other' desperately hungry mouths.

Falling apart at the seams, Will gasped with each pass of Hannibal's cock against his prostate. He moaned, lewdly, keening up against his mouth with his own.

Hannibal's jaw went slack in agonizing pleasure while he gazed adoringly down at Will, his eyes full of love and lust; showing no signs of stopping, not until his beloved mate has come hard up his belly. "Will-" he murmured, biting the Omega's collar bone.

Will came, spurting and rutting up against Hannibal the best he could, all at once and all over the place, against his own stomach, between them. "Hannibal-!"

Hannibal's breath caught in his throat at the erotic display his mate was putting on for him, Will looked almost ethereal, surreal. The Alpha redoubled his efforts, rocking his hips violently into his beloved's quivering hole, finally coming hard and locking into place as his knot held them together. "William-" the doctor rasped, nuzzling against the pulse of the Omega's neck.

Will bucked twice before settling, breathing heavily, tiredly, exhausted now, but his mind was clearer. He kissed Hannibal's cheek, hands running down his back. "Mm."

"I meant it when I confessed my love for you, Will," Hannibal whispered, purring. He kissed his mate's lips gently, brushing the chocolate hair there around the curve of his ear. He too, was growing weary but it did not show in his face; only pure adoration was present there.

"Did you?" Will asked, gazing up at Hannibal. A bond would have only been made and kept if love were between them, in some state or another.

"Yes," Hannibal reiterated, a grin playing across his lips. He lowered his head and lodged it into the hollow of Will's neck, breathing deeply as the intercourse and the meal fought to pull him into sleep. He would not be taken so easily and instead opted to listen to the rhythmic beating of his mate's heart.

Will held Hannibal against him, humming a little as he did, hands in his hair, combing through it softly. "Sleep, we could use the rest."

"You are right, yes, sleep would be welcome," Hannibal murmured. A few more moments of enjoying Will's soothing touch and he was asleep; locked together, weight atop his mate and not a care in the world.

Will fell asleep, but not with nightmares, which had him thrashing under Hannibal's weight, or attempting to, as his Alpha held him in place, which felt like a weight on his chest, an anchor holding him down as he drowned in a pool of water, rushing over him.

Hannibal had long since slipped out of Will, deflated and slept peacefully until the violent squirming beneath him jolted him awake. He snapped his eyes open quickly, Will was covered in sweat. "Will? Will-" Hannibal said calmly as he slid over onto his side to remove his weight. He had a hand on the empathic Omega's shoulders, not shaking but holding him only.

Gasping for breath as if had been drowning, Will shot up right, holding his chest, eyes bright and wide.

Hannibal sat up next to him, rubbing his back. "It's alright William, it was a nightmare. I am here, tell me what did you see?"

"Me. Covered in blood. Drowning in it," Will said, still catching his breath.

Hannibal leaned over and grabbed a unopened bottle of water from the nightstand and handed it to Will. "You're afraid of being consumed by the darkness you see, or perhaps not afraid, which would be even more jolting. Forcing you to deny your very nature."

"And what is my nature? A compliant little Omega? I can't even bear children," Will pointed out, though it wasn't uncommon with male Omegas, considering they were not outfitted for it without proper surgery.

"No, not in the least, nor would I want you to be," Hannibal reminded. The Alpha wasn't like most, he was not focused on having a pack of pups, he was very content with things as they were in that regard. "I see you much like a feral wolf, a thick coat to hide the beast dwells underneath your skin." The beast could be multiple things, and that was for Will to find out and discover.

Will blinked and looked at Hannibal's, hair matted down to his head with sweat. "There are beasts worse than wolves." Not that Will thought wolves were beasts, but there something in the way Hannibal said it....

A smile played on Hannibal's lips as he looked at his mate. "A beast can dwell within most any creature. Even in a mongoose is considered a beast as it feeds on a rodent and are we not more powerful than that?"

Will swallowed uneasily, eyes flickering to Hannibal starting to see him clearly, though darkness faded around his vision. "Mongoose? Is that how you see me?

"A Mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by, yes. Perhaps." Hannibal could sense Will's uneasiness. "I only want what's best for you, Will, nothing more." He could see both a mongoose and a wolf in Will, he had many components within himself, just waiting to be brought out.

Will swallowed, taking a deep breath to settle himself. “A mongoose..."

The Alpha ran his hand through Will's damp curls. "Yes, does this displease you?" Hannibal asked, watching Will carefully.

"Should it?" Will was indifferent at the moment, still processing as his mind woke up, still startled.

"Certainly not, and know that I would never wish to displease you, Will. Not only for biological reasons, but also for reasons that are buried deep within my breast." Hannibal rose from bed and slid on his silk pajama pants, sitting in the chair next to the bed, ever watchful.

Will's phone chimed, texts from Jack when he finally looked at them. "Got a couple of clues where to look if you're up to it?" Will suggested, and then hit the call button for Nigel, standing with it the phone cradled against his ear.

Hannibal nodded, and got up, heading for the shower. "Do tell Nigel we hope he's well, and that he's not dirtying up the place too much," Hannibal winked over his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hello, darling, I've fucking missed you, when are you coming home?" Nigel asked as soon as he answered the phone.

Since his mates had left, Nigel had made a few business deals, earning himself a considerable amount of money. Other than that, he had just been at home with the dogs, sulking and missing his mates, Will mostly.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon," Will said, quietly, somewhere in the back of his head wondering how and when his life got to be this.

"Okay, gorgeous, just know the pups and I will be looking forward to seeing you back home, but I know you have work. I love you." Nigel assured. He pet Winston behind the ears, looking around the empty house. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Will and Hannibal were alone, and undoubtedly fucking.

Will was comforted by Nigel's words, as if he needed it from both Alphas to settle. "Okay. I love you, too. Hopefully home soon."

Nigel smiled into the phone, feeling much better himself. "Sounds good love, we'll be waiting for you eagerly. I hope you know I'm going to fuck you for hours when you get back." Nigel couldn't resist throwing that in there, it was who he was after all.

"At least wait until I'm rested," Will said with a smile to his tone. He sighed, the shower running it did sound enticing.

"I'll wait until you're rested, then I'll tire you out again, how does that sound, darling?" Nigel was positively beaming. Hearing Will's voice was just the pick me up he needed.

"Okay," Will said with a smile, unable to believe his life had come to this, and he was finding he didn’t mind it at all.

"Good," Nigel flirted. He let the dogs out to play and use the bathroom and lit up a cigarette. "Well darling, I won't keep you, but call me anytime. I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Yeah. Call you later when we're back," Will answered, and smiled to himself. He hung up, and shed his boxers. He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower behind Hannibal.

Turning around, Hannibal instantly wrapped his arms around Will's neck and kissed him softly. "I was hoping you would join me," he said, lathering his hands with the special soap he'd packed. Only the best for him and his mate's skin.

Will groaned, kissing Hannibal softly, relaxing under his hands, more tense than he thought he had been. "Just checking in with Nigel."

After Hannibal soaped up Will's torso, he encouraged the Omega to turn around and began kneading small foamy circles in his back. "How is Nigel then? I would suspect he was bombarding you with pleas for your return was he not?" The Alpha chuckled, his cock pressing at the cleft of his mate's ass as he cleaned him meticulously.

Will pressed his hands into the wall to hold himself up as Hannibal washed him, having never had this was much sex in his whole life combined. Strangely enough, he wanted it more than he could ever remember, as well. Something about his mates made him crave and hunger for more of them, especially now that he'd shown them his dominance, that he was not a toy and he would not be walked all over.

"He's lonely. He'll survive another day without us..."

Hannibal pressed tightly up against Will's body, and nipped at the back of Will's neck, his cock fully engorged. "I suddenly find myself too distracted to formulate any opinion on Nigel's current state of being," the Alpha rasped, his hands sliding down to his mate's soap slicked hips.

Hannibal had never been overly sexual either, even being an Alpha. He had always refused to give into that nature, opting instead to partake of other carnivorous activities. It was Will that had awakened his sexual cravings, and only _he_ could satisfy them fully.

Will felt himself come undone at those words, pressing back against Hannibal. "In here or the bed? I'd like to ride you...."

Hannibal couldn't suppress the low throaty growl that escaped his lips when he heard Will say that. "The bed would be preferable, I want to be able to see you unobstructed," the Alpha answered with lust blown eyes and backed off from Will.

Perhaps he would get to fuck his Alphas someday, but right now all Will wanted was to be filled and feel himself impaled on Hannibal. He rinsed and got out, getting a towel around his slim hips, and beckoned his mate with him.

Hannibal did the same and shut the water off, wrapping a towel around his hips; droplets of water clinging to bronze skin and silvery chest hair. Catching up to Will, the doctor removed his towel and folded it over the chair, maroon eyes burning with lust into sea blues.

"On the bed, Doctor," Will said, flirtatiously, dropping his own towel to the floor, and reaching for the lube from the nightstand.

"A request I could hardly refuse, Will," Hannibal flirted back. Crawling into bed, he laid on his back, cock jutting out prominently with the head peeking out over the silky foreskin, leaking.

Will groaned, biting his bottom lip as he crawled over Hannibal and took his cock into his mouth, licking the tip slowly. He'd never been one to do these things, but lately he'd wanted nothing more than to taste every piece of his mates.

Hannibal's head pressed back into the pillow the moment he felt Will's slick satiny tongue sweep over the tip of his cock. A beautiful array of sensations began surging through his body while gazing at the way his beloved mate handled him. Sucking in a breath, his rough hands carded through chocolate curls as they spilled forward, every decadent bob of the empath's head now cradled. "Will-"

Will sucked as he lubed himself up with the slick liquid, drenching his fingers and slipping them into his hole, pressing and pushing himself open. An Omega he might be, but submissive he was not.

Hannibal canted his head up when he heard Will uncap the lubricant, watching as the Omega fingered himself open while continuing to suck him down perfectly. Even Omegas, with their natural ability to self lubricate, occasionally need that extra bit of assistance, especially when not in heat. The doctor was ever grateful they had remembered to pack the little glass bottle for their trip. Ordinarily the Alpha would have made his gratitude known, but he was far too turned on at this point; cock throbbing and ready to be deep inside, totally enveloped by Will.

The omega hardly needed much lube, already slicked from the need to be taken, but only he'd be the one getting what he wanted, desperately, this time. He popped his mouth off of Hannibal succulent cock, and moved over his hips, sliding down over his the leaking tip, slowly.

Hannibal groaned, golden eyes burning into sea blues with an unabashed lust. The doctor wasn't often left without words but the feel of Will's tight velvety heat, rendered him incapable of making anything other than unrecognizable grunts of pleasure. His large hands slid to his mate's hips, gripping firmly there.

Sinking down over the hard length of Hannibal's erection, Will pressed his palms into his furry chest, gripping hard to the muscle there. His hips worked slowly at first, around and down, faster and faster as he went, gasping through slightly parted lips.

"Will," Hannibal rasped. He'd finally managed to speak. Expressing the desire that was coiling up in his belly with only one word. The only word that mattered, _Will_ . Lifting his hips, the doctor rocked up into his mate handfuls at a time to meet each sinful thrust. _Beautiful._

Lustful pleasure quelled in Will's spine, there since the start of the shower together, their lingering scents stronger now as Will's first suppressant wore of quickly, though he had a feeling it was messing with his cycle a little. He rocked and dug down his hips into Hannibal's, taking him in deep.

The Alpha pulled Will down, crashing their lips together; slick muscle massaging muscle as he growled and bucked up harder. The needy smacking, slapping sounds paired with the pungent aroma flooded Hannibal's senses. "Harder, my vicious boy."

Will started to lose himself, every smack of hips and skin, every thrust and grind, his body grew closer until finally his shuddering around Hannibal. His whole body gripped tightly to his mate's cock, milking every bit from him as he came.

Hannibal's eyes blackened with pleasure as Will came on and around him. What a glorious sight to behold. In one swift motion, the doctor flipped Will over onto his back and pinned his arms above his head. Biting down on his mate's neck he began delivering punishingly hard blows into his ass relentlessly, his own orgasm steadily reaching it's peak.

Will fell apart quickly, his inside being beaten despite having come already, milking every last bit of pleasure he had left. "Hannibal-!"

Sweat beaded and dripped down Hannibal's tawny skin, muscles rippling. "William," he grunted, his balls tightening as his come shot out like lava, held in place by his knot. Unable to move, he gazed at Will; stroking damp errant curls from his brow, his breathing slowly returning to a steady calm.

Will hummed and held Hannibal closer, arms wrapped around him tightly, stuck together like glue because of the inflated knot. Will nuzzled his nose into Hannibal's scent gland where he'd marked him, made him his own.

Hannibal nuzzled him back, nosing along the taut curves of Will's neck and shoulders, inhaling deeply. Licking over the fresh bite mark he'd made, he groaned in quiet satisfaction. "What information has Jack given you today, Will?" the Alpha asked, knowing they would have to leave shortly after his knot deflated.

"Information from Beverly and the others, ideas. I think we need to check a few construction based companies. They found metal threads and shards in Elise Nichol's, the first girl's death I was brought in on..."

"I would imagine there are hundreds of constructions sites all over Minnesota," Hannibal mused, smiling as he looked down at his mate. He was curious how the FBI goes about its business, day to day. _Useful knowledge_.

"I'll narrow it down. She said it looked like pipe shreds," Will said, sighing as he laid back. "That should narrow it down a bit."

Hannibal nodded. "Yes that would be helpful." A few minutes longer and his knot deflated, slipping out all together. The doctor kissed Will chastely and climbed off gracefully.

Will got up and cleaned, and then dressed. He got a few more texts and then did some research. He jotted down a few things and then pulled everything together into his satchel. He loaded his gun and put in his holster on his hip. "Ready?

Hannibal cleaned off and dressed, as Will did the same. "Indeed." He grabbed his phone and the room keys, opening the door for his mate.

Will got the car keys to the car they rented, and then unlocked the door and got into the driver's side, not giving Hannibal the option for much else than to ride in passenger. He handed his mate his phone. "I made a list, which one is closer?"

Hannibal sat down and buckled up, taking Will's phone. He slid his thumb down the options, contemplating. "This one seems closest," the Alpha said, pointing to the third name on the list. After handing Will his phone back, he canted his head. "What exactly are we going to be looking for when we arrive?"

"Inaccuracies," Will explained, pulling out of the hotel parking lot, and into the streets, where his phone started to recite to him where to turn next.

Hannibal smiled to himself, mostly showing in his eyes as he looked out the window. "It will be fascinating to see what leaps out at you from behind the curtain."

Will gave his mate a look, and pulled off the freeway and down the ramp to a dirt road that lead out to a construction site.

A few more minutes of shared silence along the way and they were pulling into the gravely parking lot of the construction site. Hannibal found himself in an excellent humor, quite amused about their little FBI adventure. Only the slightest indication of this was present on his face as he

turned to Will and took off his seat-belt. "Here is hoping we find the inaccuracies that shall lead us into the heart of the Shrike's nest."

Will was good about finding the littlest of things. He got out with Hannibal, and they walked into the office managers trailer. Ten minutes in and Will was gathering boxes of things on a man named Garrett Jacob Hobbs.

As Will took the boxes to the car, Hannibal helped, 'accidentally' spilling the contents of one onto the ground. He knew his mate would help clean it up along with the secretary so he went back inside the office. Taking a tissue from the desk; he picked up the phone and called Mr. Hobbs, alerting him with a simple, 'They know,' and then hung up. _This should prove itself interesting._ After that Hannibal joined Will outside with the rest of the boxes and once they were loaded he got into the passenger side and buckled up.

Will thought less about it than he should have, calling Jack to let him know where they were going. He got in and started toward the Hobbs house. Once there, Will rushed out as Mrs. Hobbs ran out and keeled over, dead. Screaming in the house made Will’s pulse rush and he hurried in, gun drawn.

Hannibal got out with Will, taking a second to look at the now dead Mrs. Hobbs. Blood seeped from her throat and pooled around her; it was quite a magnificent sight.  He stepped over her corpse, feeling no sadness or remorse and went inside, trailing behind his mate.

Will rounded the corner and saw Hobbs holding his daughter with a knife to her throat, and before he could stop him, the knife cut clean into the girl's skin, spilling blood everywhere, and the girl went limp and dropped to the ground. Will shot off eight rounds into Hobbs and then went to the girl, his hands covered in her blood, but she was already lifeless.

When Hannibal heard the gunshots he picked up his pace a little, concerned for Will. Walking into the the kitchen he looked at Hobbs and then at the young girl on the floor. Such a shame. The doctor stooped down next to his mate and checked for a pulse to be sure the girl was dead. No pulse. "I'm sorry, she's gone Will, nothing you can do for her now," he said looking at Will's blood spattered face.

"I... I wasn't quick enough," Will sputtered, hands shaking as he put his gun into his holster again, and then looked down at his hands, swallowing the guilt that swelled up inside of him.

Hannibal placed a hand on either side of Will's face and caught his gaze. "You did all you could do, Will, do not blame yourself for this. I too could equally be deemed as responsible if that were the case--" Before the doctor could continue, a dying Garret Jacob Hobbs suddenly opened his eyes and with his last breath, looked right at Will, grinning. "See... _See_."

Will's gaze looked over at the dying Alpha, his words striking something in him he couldn't quite explain. See. See what? Will's blue eyes turned back to Hannibal just as Jack and Paramedics arrived.

Hannibal stood back as the Paramedics and Jack entered the scene, careful not to touch anything. After a while they all walked outside of the house, following the three black bag covered gurneys that held the Hobbs' family.

Will was given permission to leave, so long as Hannibal was with him, and drove them back, as Jack figured the omega would be in delicate mental and physical condition after such a sight. Will handed Hannibal the keys and slid into the passenger seat. "I want to go home."

Hannibal took the offered keys and nodded. Sitting in the driver's side, his crimson flecked eyes flitting to Will. "Let's go home then, perhaps seeing Nigel and the dogs will offer some comfort. With a twist of the ignition switch, they were off to the hotel to pack up their things and catch a plane.


	10. Chapter 10

They packed and got the next flight back, and ten hours later they were back home, where Will dropped his things in the hallway and sank down to greet the dogs, hugging Winston tightly, not letting go as he decompressed from the reality of the day.

Walking into the bedroom, Hannibal started to put away his things; giving Will time to greet the dogs, as well as Nigel. He knew they would need time.

Nigel had been out on the porch smoking when he heard the taxi pull up. "Will..." he murmured to himself, quickly stubbing out the butt and walking inside. He passed Hannibal in the hall and gave him a friendly nod, and then strode up to his mate with a confident swagger. "Hello, gorgeous! Fuck I missed you!" Nigel exclaimed holding out his muscular arms in invitation.

Will stood and folded himself in Nigel's arms, nosing against his neck as he had done to Hannibal all the way home, getting both sides of his mates now was even more soothing.

Nigel held him tightly, nuzzling back. He could sense Will's change in demeanor right when he'd walked in but he just wanted to hold him for a while first. After a few minutes of scenting each other, he kissed his way to Will's lips. He knew the Omega was likely too tired and distressed for anything more than that, but he needed to taste his mouth at the very least.

It was a welcomed distraction though, and will wrapped his arms around Nigel's shoulders tightly, kissing him with abandon, heart swelling in his chest on seeing him again after a few days. "I missed you," he admitted in a soft whisper.

The words were sweeter than honey for the gruff Alpha. He had missed Will more than he wanted to admit honestly. He was profoundly in love with his mate. "Goddamn I missed you too, gorgeous, so fucking much," Nigel reiterated, and then went back to feeding from his mouth hungrily.

"What did you do without us?" Will asked between heated kisses, stripping off his jacket and vest as his body heated up from Nigel's kisses alone.

Nigel walked Will backwards towards the chaise lounge, his lips and hands desperate for contact. "I was desperately fucking miserable without you," the Alpha answered, his words punctuated with kisses. He was already hard honestly; the mere sight of Will had done that when he'd first laid eyes on him again.

"Were you?" Will chided, teasingly, forgetting his depressed troubles for the moment as Nigel loomed over him and he was forced back onto the chair.

"Mhm, I was, darling, I mean the dogs and I kept each other company but they are no substitute for you," Nigel flirted, stalking over Will's body. "You smell so fucking good, especially since those suppressants have worn off, fuck." The Alpha's skin was like fire, cock strained and leaking in his sweat pants.

Though Will had just been thoroughly fucked that morning, scenting Nigel's need and want for him was enough to send him straight over the edge with lust. He palmed at Nigel's crotch through his sweats. "I won't take them again."

Nigel groaned, and rutted into Will's hand. "If that's your wish darling, I'm not fucking complaining," he rasped as he slid off his sweat pants. "Tell me what you need, Will." He kissed his mate hard again before he pulled back to let him answer. He would give him _anything_ he wanted.

Will licked his lips, and then pulled Nigel closer by his cock and sucked the swell of pre-come from the tip, slowly.

Straddling Will's thighs, Nigel growled; carding through messy curls as the spongy head of his cock was suckled. "Goddamn...so hungry aren't you?"

"Yes," Will groaned, grasping Nigel's thighs, taking him down further.

Nigel braced himself, white knuckled on the back of the chaise; moving his hips forward slowly as Will took him down. "Will...fuck, baby..." If his mate kept it up he would be coming soon, given it'd been a few days.

Will encouraged Nigel, and took him deeper in and then popped his mouth off, licking the wet head. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"That's not even a fucking question you should have to ask, gorgeous," Nigel answered with a wink and then started to strip Will of his clothing hastily and then his own.

Will ran his hands up Nigel's stomach to his chest and sucked him down once again, kicking off his own pants and unbuttoning his shirt, still speckled in blood. Will wanted to forget, for a little while.

Of course Nigel had seen and smelled the blood, but he wasn't going to mention it now and ruin this moment. He'd let Will come to him, and if not he'd ask him later. Once they were both undressed, the Alpha crawled back on top; positioning himself in between his legs, and fisting Will's cock with the hand not bracing himself.

Will spread his legs and then wrapped them around Nigel's hips, taking him in with a feral grunt of his own. "Nigel-"

As Will pulled Nigel in, he let out a long raspy groan, relishing the feel of those slick walls enveloping his cock after their time apart. "Will... fuck... you feel out of this goddamned world..." The Alpha leaned down to crash their lips together as he started to pick up the pace.

"Harder," Will begged, and held Nigel against him, wanting him to press tight against that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Eyeing the fresh bite mark on Will's neck that Hannibal had undoubtedly left on him during their trip, Nigel roared. Jealousy was present but it only served to push him harder. "I'm going to give it to you hard, darling, don't worry, I'll make sure I fuck all the stress right out of you." With this the Alpha sunk his teeth into the other side of his mate's neck, reopening his bond mark as he slammed into his ass with brute force, rubbing right up against his prostate.

Will held Nigel’s head there with one hand, stretching his neck out to feel those jagged, sharp teeth rip into his skin all over again, this wanted as his body heated perfectly from his core. Will held fast, moaning Nigel’s name into the air.

Nigel wrapped an arm under Will's head, their bodies now flush as he bit and fucked his mate into sweet oblivion. Love and lust drove him to thrust harder and deeper as a fiery current spiked through his body and spread into his dick, knot swelling. "Come on, sexy, fucking come on my cock. Give it all to me," the Alpha rumbled and kissed Will's blood into his mouth.

Without another word, Will fell apart quickly, coming i waves that felt like they were lasting forever, over and over again, moaning Nigel's name.

"Will, perfect...fuck..." Nigel groaned and shot his seed deep inside his mate, vision going white from the release. His knot locked them together as the last few streams of come poured out deep inside the Omega's ass. Kissing him lovingly, he finally slowed his movements, panting.

Thoroughly spent now, Will locked his arms and legs around Nigel tightly, only then allowing himself to feel anything else, and slowly started to break down. "Nigel..."

The Alpha kissed Will's lips softly, and the licked over the fresh bite mark, scenting him. "Will, talk to me baby," Nigel purred, hoping he could soothe him.

"You won't understand." Will's empathy made it difficult for him not to feel a million things at once, and even harder to know what was his own sometimes. Instead, he snuggled into Nigel, just wanting to be held.

Ordinarily, Nigel would be insistent on finding out what was wrong with Will, but he could feel this wasn't the time. Maybe later. "Alright, gorgeous, I'm here." He stroked Will's hair softly, and peppered soft kisses on his face. Will was more than capable of handling himself of course but it was the Alpha's instinct to want to take care of his mate in times of distress.

After a moment, Will relaxed, scenting his mate. "I killed a man today, watched him kill his daughter. I froze up, I couldn't save her."

Nigel propped himself up at that, and gazed into Will's eyes. "Fuck, darling, no wonder you're shaken up," he began, holding Will's chin gently. "Listen to me, it wasn't your fault that some sick fuck wanted to kill his daughter. At least you found the guy, that's more than anyone else can say."

"I was a second too late," Will whispered, eyes cast down from Nigel's no matter how hard he held Will's chin to get him to look at him.

The Alpha released his chin, opting to trace his finger over the curve of Will's ear. "Darling, you can't save everyone from assholes like that," Nigel pointed out. Then it occurred to him, how did Will find this guy and what triggered this killer seemingly out of the blue? "How did you find him? It sounds like he was fucking expecting you that or this is one big fucking coincidence."

"Bad bookkeeping," Will offered quietly, and then looked at Nigel. "He... did seem desperate."

"Maybe there's something to that yeah? Why the fuck would he be desperate for no fucking reason?" Nigel asked, looking at Will as his knot started slowly deflating. "This guy was an Alpha, and trust that we don't get desperate unless there's a good reason, darling." Nigel had done some reading up on what they knew of the Shrike while his mates were gone.

"He... had to have known we were on to him," Will suggested, mostly talking it through with himself. "But, that's not possible, I had only suspected, I didn't know."

"So you went right to his house after you suspected? Who was all with you?" Nigel asked, wanting to help his thought process. The Alpha had killed, he wasn't ignorant to how things worked.

"The office manager, Hannibal..." Will listed off, shaking his head. "Hannibal was with me the whole... time." A light brightened in Will's eyes at the last bit.

Nigel's knot deflated at that very moment and he pulled out, slid on his pants and sat next to Will on the chaise. He'd seen the way his mates eyes brightened with revelation. He held up his finger to silence his mate so he could listen. Hannibal was in the shower. "The whole time? So there was never a moment when you two weren't around each other then?"

Will lowered his tone; "There was a minute when he went into the office to get more files. It wasn't long..."

"Something like that wouldn't take long darling, if I'm being honest," Nigel said quietly. "The question is, why the fuck would he call the guy? It makes no sense. If he did it I mean." While the Romanian was violent and capable of murder, he didn't enjoy the psychological aspects of it, he just killed, maybe tortured a bit then left. He didn't need games.

Will got his pants and shirt shuffled to change and clean up in the bathroom real quick while he thought that through. Once he was done, he came back out, and sat near Nigel. "Hannibal does like mind games... There could be a number of reasons..."

"Plus he has that fucking hidden basement downstairs," Nigel mentioned, looking over at his mate. This was shaping up to be one hell of a night.

"What? Hidden?" Will asked, blinking. "It's not a wine cellar?"

"I thought so at first, but it was pretty much empty, which is odd considering how he likes his fucking wine," Nigel said as he scratched his scruff in contemplation. He'd gotten bored while he mates were away, and so he did some exploring.

Will had a plan, then. "Well, while he's out tomorrow with work, I'll snoop around. Might be nothing, you know."

"Okay, darling, hopefully it's nothing, but if it's not...then what?" Nigel asked curiously as Hannibal shut off the shower. They had only another moment to discuss this.

"I guess I confront him," Will said, not unaware that Nigel was just as bad, in any case. Will would have to separate himself.

Nigel nodded with understanding and then kissed Will chastely. "I need to go smoke gorgeous, but there's some pizza in the fridge, or I'm sure Hannibal will be cooking soon if you're hungry."

At that moment Hannibal walked out of the bathroom in his silk pajamas. "Nigel, we've barely been home an hour and already you're offering our beloved mate food that is better suited for beggars."

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you too Doc." Nigel rolled his eyes and then walked outside.

Hannibal came and stood near Will, the scent of sweat and come hung heavy in the air. "I gather you and Nigel enjoyed your reunion?"

"Mind clearing, too," Will said, leaning in closer to Hannibal to scent him just from the shower. He ought to do that himself, honestly.

"Ah, well in any event I am glad your mind is more clear now, but I will remind you I am your therapist and can offer any guidance you may need," Hannibal smiled, and leaned in to scent him back.

"I trust as my therapist, you wouldn't lead me astray either," Will said quietly, innocently enough.

"As your mate and as your therapist, I only want what's best for you," Hannibal answered. "Have I given you reason to believe that I might lead you astray, Will?"

"No. I'm just on edge right now," Will sighed, and nosed against Hannibal's neck and then walked around him. "Maybe I just need a shower to clear my head."

"A shower would help I think, and while you're doing that I can cook something for you," Hannibal offered. "Unless you prefer the choice Nigel suggested?"

"I'd prefer your cooking," Will said, elusively, and kissed Hannibal chastely, and then slipped into the bathroom.

Hannibal grinned at that and then walked into the kitchen. He peeked out and saw that Nigel was still smoking, and talking in Romanian to someone. Shaking his head, the cannibal sat out some meat, and some ingredients in preparation for their dinner. As Hannibal was washing his hands, Nigel came back inside. "Where's Will?"

"In the shower, Nigel. Would you like to sous chef?" Hannibal asked, holding out the knife.

"Sous what? Nah, thanks doc but I'll just fuck up your fine meal here, but I'll keep you company." Nigel teased with a wink. He truly did care for Hannibal, more so with each passing day. Different from his feelings for Will but still valid. Nigel stood close and leaned against the counter. "So, did you miss me?"

Hannibal arched his brow. "I did, yes," he answered honestly. Although he wasn't sure if it was the bond or something more. Either way they couldn't act on anything, they'd made promises to Will.

Nigel grinned wolfishly, feeling the charge between them. He trailed his fingers up Hannibal's arm without thinking but quickly pulled away. "On second thought, I need to go let the dogs out."

Will cleaned up, taking his time to wash off every scent of his mates, for now, and then pulled on pajamas left in his room for him, flannel ones and a soft shirt. Comfortable. He slipped on some socks and walked back down the stairs to the kitchen, just watching them from the archway, quietly.

Hannibal nodded and stepped back. The touch had been electric, even something as innocent as that, but he kept his promises. Nigel let the dogs pile outside to do their business and he quickly followed, lightening up yet another cigarette. Once Nigel had left Hannibal resumed preparing the meat. _Long pig._

Maybe it was that Nigel wanted Hannibal to himself, without Will in the picture. Which was ridiculous, wasn't it? Then again, he had walked in on them just a week prior, fucking each other. Will sighed and pushed off the door frame, and went out back to watch his dogs, away from Nigel, on the other side of the porch.

Nigel looked over at Will when he came out onto the porch. "Hey gorgeous, why the fuck are you standing way over there?" He asked, and walked over next to him. Truthfully, Nigel liked them both, but he was only _in love_ with Will. An Alpha is made for an Omega, not another Alpha.

"Breathing space," Will murmured, Nigel scent overtaking him, and he had to step back not to be overwhelmed. He really hated his biology sometimes.

"You've had two fucking days of breathing space don't you think?" Nigel grumbled, but didn't move closer. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest, and wondered what the fuck had happened from the time he was talking to Will before up to now.

Will glared over at Nigel. "Sorry for asking for something as simple as headspace to wrap my head around the case." Will was used to quiet, to the peace of his home in Wolftrap. This was not it. This was cluttering and he could feel it in himself, starting to be run down.

Nigel thought about things rationally, Will had just seen something traumatic. There was suspicion about Hannibal now. He knew he needed to be more understanding. "You're not the one who needs to say sorry, darling, take all the time you need," the Alpha answered gently and the walked back over the other side of the porch, watching the dogs while he finished his cigarette.

Will hadn't been honestly apologizing, but was grateful that Nigel understood his need to decompress a little bit more than just having sex. Will was a lone beast at heart. In his pajamas, he got down in the cool grass with the dogs and let them jump over him and snuggle up.

"I'm going to go back in and see how much longer until dinner, gorgeous," Nigel called out and then stubbed his butt in the ashtray before walking back inside.

Inside Hannibal had just put the meat in the oven. Nigel looked over and inhaled deeply. "Smells good already, Doc." Hannibal nodded. "Another forty-five minutes and it will be ready," he answered as if reading Nigel's mind.  

"Alright, I'm going to go shower then." Nigel headed into the bathroom to shower, leaving Hannibal on his own in the kitchen.

Which left Will with the dogs, as he stared up at the sky that grew darker by the minute, painting the skies with a orange, pink, and purple hues. How he ever got himself into this mess, with two possible killers, he didn't know, and unfortunately, he was stuck, unless he went into FBI care, and even then he would have to deal with mate withdrawals.

Half an hour later, Will went back inside with the dogs, a little more at ease.

Nigel was out of the shower, and in the kitchen complaining to Hannibal about his lack of a television set by the time Will came back inside. Both Alpha's looked over at their mate with affectionate gazes. "Will..." they both greeted.

Nigel then looked back at Hannibal. "I'm fucking bringing my television over here Hannibal, it's non-negotiable."

Hannibal shut his eyes in annoyance for the briefest of moments and then sighed. "Very well, Nigel." The doctor turned to William. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, William."

"A television is useless without cable," Will mentioned in passing, blinking at them as the dogs crowded around him to be fed.

Nigel laughed and shook his head. "Well then we will get cable, darling, besides, I have a lot of fucking blu-rays." This is one way that the Romanian differed from his mates. He liked things like watching television, playing sports and even playing a game of pool with the boys.

Hannibal smiled at Will, and then looked back at Nigel, the disgust was clear on his face. He didn't have a need for such things. The doctor preferred to pay careful attention to how he spent his time. Time was precious and he made sure to make each moment count. "We can discuss this after dinner, Nigel," Hannibal insisted and then stepped out of the way so Will could feed the dogs.

Will didn't watch television or see movies often, too busy working or being out doors. He got the food out for the dogs that he'd made, and would have to make more again soon. He brought it to the porch and set it out in each bowl, the dogs gathering around him, wagging.

Nigel went and sat down at the dining room table, waiting for dinner to be ready, leaving Hannibal to pull out the food from the oven and place it onto plates. The doctor would serve them when Will was back inside and seated.

Back inside, Will set the dirty bowl in think to clean later and went to sit down, despite not being hungry. "Smells good."

"Thank you, Will," Hannibal answered as he walked into the dining room, serving tray in hand. "Beef Wellington coated with pâté and duxelles," the cannibal announced as he sat down each plate in front of his mates, starting with his beloved Will. Once the food and wine were in place, he joined them, sitting at the head of the table.

Will cut into a piece first and put it in his mouth, hardly that hungry, but knew that Hannibal would insist that he eat. He took the wine in hand and held it, taking diligent sips.

"Fucking excellent as always, doc," Nigel said, his mouth full of the unique beef product that was elegantly prepared to perfection. The meat had a interesting flavor about it, but he shrugged off the thought as he was very hungry.

Hannibal was satisfied that Will was eating, and that Nigel was also pleased. "Thank you, Nigel," the cannibal replied, raising his glass briefly and taking a sip to wet his palette. Afterwards, he cut into the puffy pastry that surrounded the meat and took a bite, humming around the fork.

Will managed a few more bites and then feigned to drink his wine instead, watching Hannibal intently. Whatever they suspected, he couldn't out right ask, not sure if their bond would save him, or make him a more likely target.

Nigel and Hannibal continued eating, mostly in silence, but the good doctor would occasionally look up at Will. He was acting a bit strange, but it was likely due to what had taken place in Minnesota. Or so Hannibal was choosing to believe.

Once the meal was nearly finished, Hannibal leaned back in his chair. "Not very hungry are we, Will? Something not to your liking?"

"My mind is cluttered. I'm... just not very hungry," Will admitted, truthfully. "It was wonderful though, thank you."

"You're welcome. I understand, I will make sure wrap up your food, should you get hungry later," Hannibal offered. He looked at Nigel who was finished and looking through his phone. "Nigel, I would ask that you refrain from looking at your phone at the table, it is discourteous."

Nigel had been looking up news about the Shrike again, but he was keeping the screen out of view from Hannibal. "Sure, apologies, your highness," the gruffer Alpha teased and then put away his phone.

Will noticed that Hannibal held higher standards for Nigel than he did for Will, who often had his phone out when Jack came a calling or texting.

"I'll finish it, no need to make a fuss," Will said, and started to eat his food again.

Hannibal's patience was thinner around Nigel, whereas Will could get away with most anything. Such was love. "As you wish, Will, merely a polite suggestion." Hannibal answered as he sipped his wine and looked at Nigel.

"Tell me, Nigel, how your business ventures going?"

"Fine, not much to tell. My men sell the shit, and if the client doesn't pay up, I take care of it," the Romanian answered.

Will rolled his eyes and tried not to listen, he'd never be able to keep out of this if he just didn't tune it out, so he stuffed more food into his mouth, and washed it down with wine.

Through the bond, both Nigel and Hannibal were able to feel the dissatisfaction that was pouring off of their mate in thick waves. As such, they both decided to end the discussion. Nigel got up and went to grab a beer, he'd barely touched his wine. Another moment passed and he returned sitting back down at the uncomfortably quiet table gathering.

"So, Will, Hannibal, I'm getting pretty fucking sleepy so I think I'm going to turn in for the night after I finish my beer, thanks for a uh...lovely fucking dinner," Nigel joked, patting Will's knee under the table.

Will was starting to realize that this was not going to work with his career. Possibly two killers and one of them maybe an accomplice to murder. Maybe a murderer or serial killer himself. Will sighed and finished his wine. "I'll help clean up first and then I'll join you."

"I'll be waiting, darling," Nigel said, winking at Will and then chugged the rest of his beer. "Hannibal, will you be joining us?" the Romanian asked as he stood up.

"After I help William clean up and make some notes for work tomorrow, yes. Goodnight, Nigel," Hannibal answered with a faint smile before Nigel left to go to bed. Once he left, the doctor reached over to place his hand on Will's. "Thank you for offering to help clean up, Will."

"You made dinner, it's the least I can offer," Will said, quietly, and started to clear dishes to the sink.

The doctor rose from his chair, and assisted his mate in clearing the dishes, and the wine from the table. Once the table was clean he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. Hannibal began meticulously cleaning the dishes, setting them aside for Will to dry. After a brief silence, he looked over at the Omega. "Have you received any more word from Jack Crawford in reference to what transpired in Minnesota?"

"Not yet," Will said, taking each plate to dry, looking over at Hannibal through the corner of his eyes. "One text earlier while I had been showering, and he said to rest, he'd call if he needed me again. He doesn't believe me about the copycat. But..." Will took a breath, holding still for a moment to control his feelings, "He's wrong."

Hannibal tilted his head curiously and then nodded. "What makes you so sure he's wrong, Will?" the Alpha inquired, turning back to resume washing the plates.

"The Shrike never left an ounce of his victims except for the once when the meat was bad. The copycat only took lungs, and left the rest of her to be humiliated, but strung her up like art," Will said, knowingly. "A pretentious killer."

"This copycat showed you a negative, so that you might see a positive," Hannibal offered, watching Will from his periphery. "Why would they take her lungs?"

"A trophy," Will offered, not yet sure of the actual reason, but he didn't need one to suspect his mate having helped, at least in part of the case. Things weren't adding up.

Hannibal rinsed the last plate and handed it to Will before turning off the water. As he dried his hands he leaned his hip against the counter, his gaze flitting over his mate's profile. "Perhaps, yes. But what does the copy cat do with these trophies, does he consume them as the Shrike does?"

"Maybe," Will said, drying the plate and then looked Hannibal in the eye. "Does he, Hannibal?" He lifted his brows in a knowing gesture. Things were beginning to come together faster than he anticipated, but a bond with his mate made it almost difficult not to know the truth.

The doctor smiled darkly when he detected without a doubt, the scent of epiphany. Will knew. "You are the profiler, William, you tell me...what do you _see_?" No admittance yet.

"I see blood and lies, Doctor," Will stated, and set the dried dish down.

"I would imagine that anywhere one might look, they would see that very thing. We live in a world that is built on a foundation of lies, each brick has been placed with hands covered in blood. Even God's hands are not clean," Hannibal explained, his face displaying nothing more than a whisper of darkness.

Will's eyes roved Hannibal's face, seeing nothing in terms of emotion, but his empathy and their bond made it easy to feel, that the truths not told here were ever present. Will would not push, he'd wait-- as long as he could. "Then a veil of lies is what I'll live with. Maybe someday I can peek behind the curtain."

"I only hope that if you do peek behind the proverbial curtain that you will be pleased with what, if anything, you find, Will," Hannibal answered, his tone deep and gravely. He placed a firm hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed there affectionately, his maroon eyes penetrating stormy blues. In those eyes the Alpha doctor could see ocean's worth of potential.

"And if I don't?" Will asked, trying not to think too hard on the the things he was coming to realize, that he was standing, likely, in the kitchen with a killer, though no more than Nigel.

"Not everything we find will be to our liking," Hannibal pointed out, his hand still lingering on Will's shoulder. "However, you can trust that I will be _right_ by your side...as will Nigel."

Maybe he should have rethought those suppressants. Will chewed the inside of his cheek. "I don't know if that's a good thing anymore."

"I can assure you it is, need I remind you that my world is a more beautiful place with you at my side?" Hannibal asked honestly. He leaned in, dangerously close, and inhaled the Omega's scent, gauging his emotions.

"Your world," Will reminded gently, still coming to terms with what he'd put himself into over the last few weeks and it was starting to seem... unruly.

The sting of the vague rejection was just barely present in Hannibal's eyes as he took one step back and unrolled his sleeves. "Of course...you needn't remind me of that fact," the Alpha replied, smiling once again. Mask back in place. He knew with time, Will would come around and his _becoming_ would be beautiful.

Will huffed a sigh. No matter how much space his Alphas gave him, they still insisted on pushing him right into their lives, without too much consideration for his own needs and wants. He really ought to just pack up the dogs and go home. The quiet of the stream was calling to him.

"It wasn't personal."

Hannibal canted his head. "I understand." With all his knowledge and intrusion, he was coming to find that he could never entirely predict his mate. Nigel was much easier in this regard. "I plan on having a nightcap while I make some notes for tomorrow, feel free to join me if you wish," the cannibal offered, leaning in to kiss Will's jaw chastely.

Will resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Hannibal tightly, to scent him, to take him in his embrace and just let him take him to bed instead. He needed space, and clear his head. "Whiskey?"

Hannibal smiled fondly. "Anything you'd like, yes." Hannibal said, as he walked over and poured Will a whiskey and himself a glass of wine.

Will took the glass and down his drink and set it in the sink with a clink. He nosed against Hannibal's neck. "I'm going to bed then."

"Alright, William, I'll be along soon enough," Hannibal answered, enjoying the brief moment of intimacy.


	11. Chapter 11

In the bedroom, Nigel was still awake, sprawled out and nude, thumbing through his phone as he waited for his mate to join him.

Winston followed Will up and crawled into bed with them. Will snuggled up to Nigel on instinct. "Hi."

"It was him," Will whispered, ass against Nigel's hips, tugging his arms around his lithe body. "He won't say it, but it was him."

"Fuck..." Nigel said quietly against Will's ear, holding him close as he spooned him. This was definitely going to shake things up. "What do you intend on doing about that, darling? I swear to God if he tries to hurt you I will _end_ him."

"What is there to do? He won't hurt me," Will said, quietly, though he was unaware what he might to do to Nigel if he knew.

"I don't know, I suppose nothing really until there's proof," Nigel whispered and nosed behind Will's ear. "I would go crazy if anything ever happened to you...but you're right, I don't think he will either." Nigel was more than capable of handling a fight should it come to that. Still, he needed to find out more about how capable Hannibal was.

"He'll try to drag you into it, or kill you," Will cautioned, his voice a whisper. "I might need to go back to Wolftrap for a while..."

"I'm not afraid of death, darling, only afraid of losing you," Nigel confessed, kissing Will's neck once. "Do you want to go alone? I am not staying here with him. I can always go back to my place to crash if need be."

"I just need one day, clear my head and focus. Figure out what I need to do," Will confessed, though he already had ideas forming in his mind, it would be difficult to get them done with the two Alphas around him, distracting him, and using their scents and influences to persuade him other ways.

"I'll stay here and get some work done then," Nigel said, laying his head down behind Will's. "Don't forget to check out that basement before you go once the doc leaves though, yeah?" Nigel reminded with a whisper. The gruff Alpha wasn't terribly happy Will would be leaving again after just getting back but he understood, and would make sure to use the time apart to take care of business.

Will's hackles rose and he tried not to feel jealous that Nigel would be left alone with Hannibal again, or that maybe they were trying to get rid of him. He closed his eyes and did his best not to think that way. He didn't need them, he didn't need them...

"I will. Don't worry..."

Nigel could feel Will's emotions, and as such he wrapped his arms around him tighter, nipping at his neck. "Okay, gorgeous...you know I will miss you though yeah?" He would miss him, even though it was only a day.

Will ran his hand up Nigel's arm slowly. "I know. I'll miss you, too."

"Will you?" Nigel asked, his voice nothing more than a raspy whisper. He wasn't trying to initiate anything per say but he wouldn't turn it down either. The Alpha was insatiable for his mate, and desperately in love.

"Yes." Will would not deny that much. His heart and mind were in two different spots, both tugging and pulling in two directions. He snuggled back against Nigel, content to enjoy his embrace for the night's sleep.

"Good," Nigel hummed, hooking his heavy leg over Will's hips after he'd covered them up. He wasn't sure how things would go down now that they knew for sure that Hannibal was at least somewhat involved in the murders, but in this moment, the most important thing to him was the Omega's safety and that they would stay together in the end.

Will knew Nigel didn't see himself as bad as Hannibal in this instant, but Will saw them both as dangerous killers, and that meant he had to figure out what to do with them, how to handle this. If it meant being away from his bonds, then... well, he'd have to be. He snuggled in and closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but he knew he never would.

Nigel fell asleep quickly, wrapped up blissfully in the scent and closeness of his mate. He's decided to put all the unpleasantness out of his mind for the night and he would figure things out tomorrow.

After another hour or so, Hannibal walked into the room, ready for bed, quite tired after the long trip. He looked at them both, noting Nigel was out cold. He climbed into bed, gently, and faced Will, gazing.

Will's eyes fluttered open from dozing in and out, mostly unable to sleep and looked back at Hannibal, blue eyes darker in the light of the moon.

Hannibal smiled fondly. "Are you finding it difficult to sleep, Will?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up Nigel.

"I have a lot on my mind," Will whispered back, watching Hannibal's blood colored eyes.

"So it would appear, as always please remember that as your therapist and Alpha, I am willing to guide you," Hannibal said softly, wetting his lips. He flitted his eyes over Will's face in search of answers.

Will wished he wasn't so damn attracted to Hannibal, that all his senses weren't taken over when the man neared him. He instinctively licked his bottom lip. "I know. I think I just need time to recount today by myself for a day or so."

"Certainly, Will, you are not, by any means, a hostage here," Hannibal reminded reassuringly. Leaning closer, minding Nigel's limbs, he kissed the Omega's lips gently and then nuzzled into the front of his neck.

"Didn't want you to think I was leaving forever, just a day, get the dogs out, go fishing..." Will murmured, closing his eyes as his Alpha scented him, his own head moving to nuzzle right back.

"I am glad to hear it. The outdoor activities will do you good no doubt," The doctor murmured back, inhaling deeply as they nosed against each other. Hannibal ran his fingers down Will's torso lightly, avoiding Nigel. He just needed to touch his mate in any capacity.

"The steady stream will help the flow of my mind unclutter," Will whispered, reaching out to touch Hannibal's soft, silk pajamas over his chest.

"Good." Hannibal hummed and kissed Will again, romantically. "I often visit my memory palace when I am in need of solitude."

"Mine is still building," Will answered between kisses, pulling Hannibal closer, unable to stop himself.

"Maybe it will soon share some rooms with my own," Hannibal replied, his kisses growing hungrier now as his hands touched any and all parts of Will's torso that wasn't covered with Nigel.

"Maybe it will." Will wiggled out of Nigel's grip, palming up Hannibal's chest as he threw one leg of Hannibal's hips.

Thankfully, as Nigel was still snoring and loudly, Hannibal pushed his own leg in between Will's, pressing just enough to give friction as he kissed him deeper in response.

"Hannibal-" Will sighed, between heated, passionate kisses, his body responding to his Alpha's weight, leaking from his cock and ass, needy.

Nigel muttered something about a deal in his sleep and rolled over, away from Will and to the other side of the king sized bed. _Perfect._ After slipping out of his pajama pants while they kissed, Hannibal seized the opportunity to roll over on top of the empath completely. He licked hungrily into Will's mouth, grinding cock against cock. There was something especially naughty about doing this with his mate while the other Alpha slept, totally unaware.

Will shimmied out of his bottoms, reaching around to grab Hannibal's ass as he arched up and into him, slowly. The bond with both mates was so strong, he could hardly think straight once they started like this.

"Will-" Hannibal murmured, his large cock rubbing right against the Omega's slick hole. The doctor continued to kiss him with an unhinged desire, swept up in a sea of bliss. Meanwhile, the Romanian continued to be in deep sleep and Hannibal wouldn't let the fact that Nigel could wake up at any moment stop him from what he wanted and that was Will.

Will would happily let them both fuck him if it came to that, a possible goodbye to them both. He writhed under Hannibal, spreading himself wide to take Hannibal's large cock in. "Take me."

Hannibal leaned down to bite Will's neck hard over his mark and slid inside with a low feral growl. Wrapping his arms under his mates head, keeping their lips locked together now, he started to set up a medium pace as Nigel began to stir.

Will groaned, nothing soft or quiet about it, unable to stop himself as Hannibal started to ravage his hole. He gripped his shoulder, clawing down them hard enough to bleed lightly.

Nigel woke up at the lascivious noises that were right next to him, and there was no way he wasn't getting a part of the action. As Hannibal grunted and rammed into Will, Nigel leaned in to capture the Omega's mouth; his cock was already hard and dripping onto the sheets. "Mind if I join in, gorgeous?" He asked between kisses.

Will reached over for Nigel, tugging him by his cock as their mouths met. He rolled over Hannibal, now on top of him, and spread his thighs wide, inviting Nigel to ease himself in. "Lube..." he motioned to the nightstand.

Nigel leaned over, bracing himself on one arm to pluck the lube from the nightstand, his cock raging from the invitation. "Fuck, darling," the Romanian groaned as he slicked himself up and straddled the doctor's legs. Hannibal stayed still, his lips curled into a wicked grin as he looked up at Will with total admiration and love.

All lathered up, the gruffer Alpha applied even more lubricant around Will's hole, inserting his finger just above Hannibal's sheathed cock.

Will leaned over Hannibal a little more, his mouth dropped open at being filled so completely once again. He gasped, fingers tight the bed sheets by Hannibal's head. "Fill me..."

Nigel stretched Will with his finger and lined his cock right above Hannibal's. Replacing his finger with his cock, he slowly slid inside, both Alphas growling with pleasure at the tight squeeze.

"Goddamn, gorgeous, you are so fucking tight..." The vice like grip from the Omega's hole pair with the friction of his and Hannibal's cocks rubbing together threatened to send him right over the edge. After another pause he pushed into the hilt and didn't move, letting Will have time to adjust to the double intrusion.

Hannibal took the opportunity to bite Will's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as he panted raged breaths of pleasure. "Will--"

The omega shuddered around them, breathing deeply as Hannibal's mouth filled with his blood from his lip. He relaxed, taking them in, hot and stretched, burning. "Fuck..."

Both Nigel and Hannibal started to move slowly, in unison as the two Alpha's kissed Will; Hannibal feeding on blood words and Nigel sucking bruises into his back. All three of them connecting. "Do you like being fucked by your two Alphas, darling? Our fat cocks stretching your perfect hole?"

Will realized how special and strange this all was at once. Many would never get this, and especially not with the connection they were having, all blending and melding at once. His own cock trapped between his hips and Hannibal's, leaking. "Yes-"

The two Alphas increased their speed, moving in and out of Will's ass together, groaning and saying his name over and over again. It truly was a rare bond, one that was shared by three; two killers and an FBI profiler.

"You are decadent, William," Hannibal purred, nosing into the hollow of Will's neck, on the side of his bond mark as Nigel took the other side, leaning over the Omega's back.

The melding was perfect, and Will felt himself completely melting into them both, not even sure if he'd be able to leave now, even for a day. Blue eyes blazed bright as he started to come, blood from both bond marks seeping into their mouths.

The two men didn't dare touch each other, apart from their cocks gliding together in a delightful tempo as they marveled with deep love at how beautifully their mate came apart between them. "That's it, darling, come for us, fucking soak our cocks," Nigel rasped, he and Hannibal both growling as they picked up to a punishing pace.

So long as they were all together, Will was learning not to mind so much. He groaned, coming in droves as they punished him with their cocks, over and over…

Hannibal and Nigel locked eyes for the briefest of moments as Will came, his hole clenching around them both and pressing their dicks down onto each other further. "Will, you are perfection," Hannibal rasped, looking up to meet sea blues. It was then that Hannibal's knot inflated, hot seed spilling into Will. Nigel was right behind him, spurting his hot milky come deep inside his mate, filling him full and locking them all in place with a double knot. "Fuck, fuck, baby, yes..." Nigel hissed with pleasure, lifting Will to lick a sideway kiss into his mouth.

Will kissed Nigel back, sloppy and wet, petting down Hannibal's chest slowly as they stuck like this, completely bonded, knotted together. Will felt whole in that moment, known and kept.

"I love you," Nigel panted, breath ragged through desperate kisses as Hannibal took Will's hand and kissed his pulse point reverently. "I too, love you, William," the doctor murmured against his wrist, teeth scraping there. Both Alpha's were love sick for their mate. Nigel's free hand held Hannibal's for a moment, a silent acknowledgement of their bond, even if it wasn't as pronounced as the one they shared with their Omega.

Will saw it, and put his hand over theirs, a silent agreement, perhaps even his way of letting go, and giving them all what they needed for what he would have to do soon. "I love you, both."

Both Alphas hummed with delight at that. For Hannibal it was akin to nirvana, hearing Will finally tell him he loved him. Up to this point the Omega had only told Nigel.

With hands all three entwined and hearts beating as one, It was beautiful; like a quiet calm before a potential storm.

Will allowed himself to close his eyes and take in the scent of the three of them, all together, shared, and blissful. The calm was pleasure, the high was blissful. He nuzzled them in turns as they stuck together, neither uncomfortable nor unpleasant.

Nigel wrapped his arms around Will's chest from behind, and nuzzled into the sea of messy curls while Hannibal memorized the Omega's face, his hands roving over his stomach. "Will, so perfect is this night," the doctor said after another few moments of silence and closeness.

The fact that they were not even scared Will might turn them in was alarming, and honestly made the Omega second the things he'd have to come to terms with in the morning, away from them. For now, he snuggled against Hannibal, and arched against Nigel in turns.

While Hannibal was not one to be scared by a potential threat, it didn't mean he wasn't aware. He was merely waiting, observing quietly behind his person suit. Nigel, on the other hand, assumed that the love they shared, would prevent such a thing from happening, he was street smart and cunning in his own way but once he was in love he would fucking kill to protect them. In this moment however, both Alpha's were thinking of only how passionate and peaceful this was. Will had accepted their bond fully, even the one between the two of them.

After about fifteen minutes, both of the Alpha's knots deflated. Nigel kissed Will's back and slid out slowly, Hannibal stayed still and tugged Will down for one last goodnight kiss.

"I'll be right back, bathroom," Nigel smiled, standing and walking off to leave his two mates alone.

Will hummed as he was pulled out of, sticky and leaking, but far too tired to move. He rolled to his side and curled into his Hannibal instead.

Hannibal held Will in his arms, tenderly stroking his skin as his cock grew soft. "What time are you going back to your stream tomorrow Will? If you are still going..."

"Are you hoping I won't go?" Will asked, watching Hannibal, every second that passed between them making him want to turn them in less and less…

"While I respect your need for space, I must admit I would rather you stay," Hannibal answered, honestly. Nigel walked into the room at that precise moment and added his two cents on the matter. "I don't want you to go either darling, place won't be the fucking same without you here." True, it was only going to be a day or two, but even an hour apart seemed like torment for Nigel.

"Afraid I won't come back?" Will asked, quietly, sandwiched between them.

"The thought had occurred to me, yes," Hannibal replied, gazing into Will's eyes. "I hope you plan on coming back, gorgeous," Nigel added, nosing into the Omega's neck.

"Of course," Will said, quietly, starting to doze off between them.

Both men hummed happily. Nigel leaned down to pull the down comforter over all of them and snuggled close again. "Goodnight, darling, Goodnight, Hannibal. Hannibal replied with a goodnight to each other them and continued to hold Will as the two Alpha's fell asleep.

Will slept soundly, not one nightmare, not one sweat between them both, content for once.

Now that their tri-bond had been solidified, and both mates were asleep, Hannibal had to attend to some business of his own. He snapped his fingers between them, just to be safe and when no response was elicited, he carefully got out of bed and got dressed.

The doctor returned a few hours later and quietly got back to bed, falling asleep soon after. No one seemed to have even noticed his absence.

Will snuggled back into Hannibal when he returned, realizing on the heat that came with it, that the man had been gone. He blinked his eyes open and crawled over to rest his head on his chest.

The doctor had kissed Will's head and wrapped an arm around him, smiling into his chocolate tresses as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hannibal was already awake, making coffee and breakfast when Nigel padded out into the kitchen, heading towards the porch to have his routine first smoke of the day. He walked over to Hannibal and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Doc." He hadn't wanted to wake up his sleeping mate, figuring he'd be plenty sore after last night. Nonetheless he would be leaving to finish closing a deal after they ate.

Hannibal handed him a cup of coffee and smiled. "Good morning, Nigel."

Will came down, dressed in his khakis and a rumpled plaid shirt, ready to pack up the dogs and go. He had every intention of checking out the basement first, of course, in hopes to finding something to incriminate Hannibal first, otherwise his claims would make him look... crazy.

"I smell coffee..."

Nigel and Hannibal both turned to greet their mate.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Nigel said, giving Will a coffee stained kiss on the lips. "Gonna go smoke." With that he went onto the porch to light up.

"Good morning, William," Hannibal greeted, handing Will a cup once he’d made it how he knew Will liked. "Sleep well? Breakfast is nearly ready."

Will took the cup and watched after Nigel for a moment, and then sat down at the table to enjoy the coffee, as if it might be his last. "Smells good."

"Thank you, William," Hannibal answered with a warm smile, sipping his own coffee as the breakfast finished.

After a pause he sat down his mug and removed the food from the stove and began to place it onto plates. Once that was ready he washed his hands and smoothed his maroon shirt under his black suit and nodded to Nigel who happened to be looking in on the two of them through the glass.

Nigel, having finished his cigarette, walked back inside and went to sit at the table next to Will.

"Eggs Comtesse prepared with artichoke hearts and tomatoes, covered in a bechamel sauce," Hannibal announced as he sat down the platters in front of each mate before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"You had me at eggs," Will said, honestly, and picked up his fork to dig in, starved as he hadn't eaten much the night before. "Mm..."

"Thank you, Will." Hannibal canted his head upwards in satisfaction and then picked up his own fork, looking at Nigel who was staring at it curiously. "I am determined to broaden your palate, dear Nigel," the Cannibal chuckled.

"No offense, I just haven't heard of most of the stuff you cook, but it's all been good...so fuck it." Nigel took a big bite and instantly hummed around the fork. "Okay, this is really fucking good."

Will chuckled at his mates, and kept to himself, eating quickly, and then finished his coffee, and sat back as the dogs piled around his feet.

Nigel 'accidentally' dropped a little food for Winston who had sat his face on Nigel's thigh. He made sure to do it when no one was looking, and then continued eating with gusto.

"I will be leaving for the office after breakfast, an early appointment today," Hannibal explained to both mates. "Perhaps one or both of you would be kind enough to take care of the clean up?"

Nigel swallowed his bite and picked up his mug. "I would, but I have to get going soon after as well." Both Alpha's turned their attention to Will questioningly.

Will sighed, he supposed after last night he deserved what was likely to come now from them, all the chores and clean up, the things good little omegas did. He rolled his eyes. "I'll clean up. Then I'm leaving."

"Thank you, Will. I ask only as a favor, not an order," Hannibal assured. He had no intentions of trying to domesticate the Omega. What would be the fun of that?

Nigel looked over at Will, pushing his plate away since he was finished. "Exactly what he said. I'd do it darling, but I have to get going." He sipped the last of his coffee and then scratched the stubble on his chin. "Text or call me when you get there though yeah?"

Will just hummed, picking up the plates and putting them in the sink to wash. "Well go then, I'll get this taken care of."

Hannibal and Nigel walked over to Will and kissed him on either side of the cheek. After they said goodbye, they both went on their way to each of their jobs for the day.

Once the cars were out of the drive, Will left the dishes and made his way to the place in the floor that he always suspected was a give for another room, but never bothered with until Nigel mentioned it. He pulled the latch open and walked down the steps, flicking a switch as he entered the basement.

Inside the basement, was the body of Andrew Caldwell. An insurance agent that Hannibal had met with to see about covering his mates. The man had been quite rude, scoffing at the doctor as he pointed out that his company did not offer plans to cover a tri-bond and that it was simply unheard of. He'd even went as far as to say that the doctor should 'sever' ties with one of them. It was abnormal and taboo, he'd added.

Last night Hannibal had gone to Mr. Caldwell's house, drugged him, and brought him back home. That rudeness could not be tolerated.

In the basement Hannibal had severed _him_ in three pieces, and removed his heart since he apparently lacked it anyways. The heart he'd intended to serve for tonight's dinner. So he'd put it in the freezer and sat the three pieces of the pig side by side on a medical table.

After saying goodbye to Will, Hannibal had left with Nigel, and had gotten no further than to the stop sign before realizing he had forgotten his medical bag on the counter. He sighed, and turned around, heading back to the house.

Once parked the doctor got out and went inside. Will was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen, and the dishes were undone. He still smelled him, so he had to be here. It was then that he noticed the door to the hidden basement open. The doctor slipped something into his pocket and went down stairs, watching silently as Will looked at what was presented to him.

"Hello, Will."

Will had his phone out to take pictures, hands shaking when he realized that what he suspected of Hannibal had been right, and when he heard his mate, he turned around slowly. "You... you called Hobbs, you told him... you warned him..."

Hannibal slowly stalked towards Will, his eyes narrowed and full of darkness. "Yes," the Alpha confessed nonchalantly, right in in front of him now, one hand on the side of his head. "I hope you can forgive me, Will." With this he jabbed the needle into his mate's arm, injecting him with a powerful sedative.

"N-n-no," Will stammered, his voice getting weaker, his eyes pleading with Hannibal as he dropped the phone to the ground, his fingers loosened from the drugs, and his mind going foggy, dark, and black.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor remained calm, wrapping both arms lovingly around Will as his body went limp. No remorse present, though he had hoped Will would find out in a different manner. Once his mate was completely unconscious he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom that he had set up for when Will needed alone time. He worked quickly, handcuffing the empath's wrists to the brass headboard and tying his feet together. Hannibal then cleaned the injection site and placed a bandage over the spot. After kissing Will's lips once, he shut the door and went back into the basement to collect the phone, and lock it up.

Hannibal went to work after that as usual. A few hours in, he sent Nigel a text, pretending to be Will, letting him know he'd made it safely to Wolftrap. He couldn't risk not doing so and having the other Alpha go home and discover Will there. No, he needed to be home before Nigel.

The day passed quickly enough and before he knew it, he was pulling back into the driveway of his house, Nigel thankfully wasn't home, so he went inside and into the bedroom to check on Will with a glass of water in hand.

Will had been awake for a while, kicking and screaming, but nothing seemed to make a lick of difference, and he was sure that the house was sound proof. He'd yelled his voice ragged, and was now just leaning his head against one arm, eyes half closed.Hannibal looked at Will curiously. "Hello again, William...I must apologize for the restraints but I could not have you going to Uncle Jack with this information. I assume you are parched, water?

Will clamped his mouth shut, turning his head away from Hannibal. Yes, he'd turn him in, he'd even betray his mates, but he never thought they'd turn on him like this, not Hannibal.

"If it's any consolation, Will, Nigel is unaware of what has come to pass," Hannibal offered, sitting on the bed next to Will. "You may be angry with me, but you mustn't dehydrate yourself." He took Will's face in his hand and angled it back towards him. "Please." The doctor hoped that with time his beloved mate would come to see things in a different light and if not...

"Nigel knows about you," Will murmured, jaw stiff as he looked up at Hannibal, no sign of warmth or loving in his face, nothing like he'd had that morning, let alone last night when they all consummated their bond.

"Does he then?" Hannibal asked, his eyes flashing red with ideas briefly. "I must insist you drink, Will...I do not want to ask again...it's safe I assure you." The anger and hatred was clear on his mates face, but he paid it no mind for the time being.

Will narrowed his eyes on Hannibal but tipped his head back to drink from the offered glass, taking most of it down. He couldn't do more than that, cuffed to the bed, he knew bathroom privileges would be monitored.

After Hannibal was satisfied he sat the glass down on the nightstand. No sooner than he'd done that, he heard the dogs barking. Nigel pulling in the driveway. "I'll bring your dinner in later, and take you to the bathroom. Until I've spoken with Nigel I have no choice but to impede your speech." Hannibal rose from the to pull a cloth gag from his pocket and put it on his mate.

Will tried to protest, but it was too late, and he relented, a muffled sigh behind the gag, hands trying to get free, but then he just gave in completely, turned his head from Hannibal once more.

Hannibal ran his hand through the Omega's hair and inhaled. His scent was far from sweet right now, but nonetheless it was still Will. The doctor took the water glass and left the room, closing it behind him. He went into the kitchen and sat the glass in the sink while he waited for Nigel.

Nigel walked in the door and was greeted by the dogs, he leaned over to pet them briefly and stood back up. Right away he'd known something was off, apart from the dogs being present, Will's car was still parked out front and once he'd walked inside he was overwhelmed with Will's distress. So when he didn't see him in the living room, he walked into the kitchen to see Hannibal doing the dishes from this morning. Something was fucking off.

"Hannibal, where the fuck is Will?" Nigel glared.

"Hello, Nigel," Hannibal greeted, turning off the water and drying his hands. "Come and sit down, we need to have a discussion."

"I'm good right fucking here, doc, where is Will?" Nigel asked again, stepping closer to Hannibal.

The good doctor took a quick glance at the items around them, should he need to defend himself. "Will is in his bedroom, but I need to explain a few things to you," Hannibal began but before he could finish Nigel was walking past him to go to Will's room.

The Lithuanian got in front of him quickly and stopped him with a palm to his chest. "I would not do that, not until I've explained," Hannibal warned, his lips curling into a snarl.

Nigel shoved his hand away, fuming. "I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He was about to try to shove past him again when Hannibal tried a new tactic.

"I know that you know who I am." Hannibal disclosed smoothly.

Nigel stopped in his tracks and turned around, hand on the gun that was tucked in the back of his jeans.

"Yeah and who the fuck are you?" Nigel spat, wanting nothing more than to go into that bedroom and check on Will. He cared for Hannibal but Will's distress was overwhelming him almost to the point of nausea.

"I would hope that if you wanted to harm me, you would do it with something a little less banal than a gun, Nigel."

The Romanian removed his hand and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright so fucking spit it out."

"I am the Chesapeake ripper. Which you are more than aware of, so do not play coy. However what you do not know is that William is the one who told me. Such a pity that he seemed to show such little concern for your well being, a cunning boy our William," Hannibal beamed. "He encountered something I had hoped he would not see, in the basement. As I'm sure you're aware, sometimes it is necessary to eliminate threats. I simply did our family a favor. Will was less appreciative and was going to turn me in to Jack, which would lead to investigations on you as well," Hannibal paused to let Nigel respond.

Nigel just stared, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to process all of this. He felt so many emotions right now: anger, sadness, betrayal, it was too much. "You better not have fucking hurt him!"

"No, No...I am merely keeping him from making a mistake that would destroy our happy home. He is tied up and gagged in the bedroom. I need to know if you are with me on this or if you will try to set him free?" Hannibal asked, checking the Alpha's pupils for signs of dishonesty.

"I don't like that he's being held captive, doc, but goddamn, maybe you have a point. Maybe we can convince him to come around. Neither you nor I need heat from the feds," Nigel agreed, sighing. This was not what he had hoped to come home to. Things had just gotten better. Fuck. He wasn't even trying to think about the fact that Hannibal was the ripper either. No, right now he just wanted to see Will, no matter what.

Hannibal nodded. "Very well, you may see him, but I warn you, Nigel...do not make me regret giving you my confidence."

Nigel waved his hand in the air. "Yeah I know, don't fucking threaten me, I'm a man of my word." He walked into Will's room, his big amber eyes full of sadness as he approached the bed and removed Will's gag.

"Hello, darling...fuck..."

Will recoiled, able to tell in Nigel's eyes that he knew, and Hannibal had told him everything that Will had planned. "Either let me go or leave me be."

"I'd love to let you go gorgeous, but then you'd run to the fucking cops," Nigel sighed. "I knew you were going to look in the basement but fuck, I didn't think you'd snitch if you found something, and telling Hannibal that I knew who he was? What the fuck was that? Trying to get me killed again?"

"You'd rather I take the fall myself?" Will said, huffing, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, the only thing he could reach tied up like this. "You wouldn't be seeing me right now if I hadn't told him."

"Of course I wouldn't fucking want you to take the fall, but the other option would have been to not fucking snitch him out and just accept things as they were," Nigel pointed out, sitting next to Will. He wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms and scent him, soothe him.

"You two don't know me at all," Will spat, snarling at Nigel.

"Well you knew what I was from that day in the cafe..." Nigel retorted, starting to feel his hackles rise. "And it's hard to fucking know someone when they keep everything inside darling."

Will had told Nigel, more than once, he couldn't be with him because of his work, because of what he believed, and yet Nigel bit and bonded him anyway. "Keeping you both out has been for my benefit."

Hannibal came into the room at that point, before Nigel could reply. "I know you better than you might think, William, perhaps better than you know yourself."

A flash anger flitted through Will's eyes and he curled his tied together feet up and under himself the best he could in this position, and turned his head from them both.

Hannibal walked over and placed his hand on Nigel's shoulder. "Come, Nigel, help me prepare William's dinner."

Nigel sighed, this was not how he wanted things to be. "Fine...fuck it, whatever."

"Dinner will be served soon, please think about the things that have been said, Will," Hannibal suggested calmly.

A feral snarl escaped the omegas mouth at them both as he tugged on his restraints. "Go fuck yourself, because I know you will."

Nigel picked up the stag statue from the dresser and smashed it on the ground with a loud growl. "FUCK!"

Hannibal looked at Nigel, and then at Will and shut his eyes briefly, regaining his calm. "Nigel, please, go wash your hands and I'll be along in a moment."

"Fuck you...fuck all of this!" Nigel spat and then stormed out.

"That was impolite, Will, I realize this is not favorable but perhaps it will allow you time to think," Hannibal said gently, stroking the Omega's arm.

A dark gleam lit Will's eyes as they narrowed on the doctor's hand that touched him, teeth viciously gnashing together in a deep clench. He said nothing, he didn't trust a word to escape his mouth at this point.

"Atta boy, Will." Hannibal praised, seeing the darkness behind his gaze. "I'll be back promptly." He moved his hand and smiled, walking out of the room. He'd return to clean up the shattered sculpture soon enough.

Nigel was smoking and pacing the porch like a jungle cat; frustrated, hurt and so many things all at once. Hannibal joined him on the porch. "Nigel, you must trust that this is for his benefit, he will come around."

"It sure as fuck doesn't look like it and patience isn't my strong point. Just leave me be for a bit yeah?" Nigel advised.

Hannibal nodded and went to prepare dinner on his own.

After an hour, he had finished. Making silkie chicken soup, something easier to feed his mate. Nigel was laying in the bed at the moment, inhaling Will's scent from the night before as the dogs kept him company.

Soup in hand the doctor went into the Omega's bedroom. "Are you hungry, Will?"

"No," Will growled, having pulled so hard on the cuffs, his wrists were rubbed raw, bleeding down his arms, but he was no longer, for the time being, trying to get free. He was contemplating a plan, just as he had before when he tried to get the two mates to kill each other and they didn't.

Hannibal sat the soup down and walked out of the room. He returned with a wet cloth. He wiped the blood from Will's cuffs and down his arms. "You need to eat, Will," Hannibal insisted picking the soup up again once he'd sat the blood stained cloth aside. "It will serve no purpose to starve yourself out of anger at us." The doctor picked up a spoonful and blew on it before putting it near the Omega's mouth.

"One way or another I'll die, doesn't matter," Will said, trying to crane his neck away from the spoon, but eventually took the hot liquid into his mouth, deciding to swallow a few spoonfuls for now.

"It matters to me, and to Nigel," Hannibal reminded. After Will had taken a few spoonfuls the doctor sat down the bowl. "Do you require the bathroom?"

"Yes," Will said, swallowing the last of what was in his mouth. "Please."

"Of course," Hannibal said almost warmly. Nigel came into the room just as he was fishing the keys to the handcuffs out of his pocket. "Nigel, excellent timing. I am going to assist taking Will to the bathroom, perhaps you could wait there by the door?"

Nigel nodded and looked at Will longingly. Despite his anger and pain, he loved him. He also knew this was one fucked up scenario and he had seen a lot in his time.

"Now I must remind you to please behave, Will, I would hate to implement the use of a catheter." Hannibal waited for Will's compliance.

Will's legs were still tied, and he nodded even still. "Yes. I'll behave." He looked Nigel and then away, shunned.

Nigel swallowed thickly. It seemed as though Will was more pissed at him than at Hannibal. He could only imagine it was because he had started all of this, brought it all on the Omega by force. He shifted a little but held firm.

Hannibal nodded. "Thank you." He undid Will's cuffs and then re-cuffed them in front of his chest before undoing his the binds on his feet. "I'm going to help you sit, you may still feel groggy from the medicine I gave you earlier."

Will couldn't feel his feet, and one step made him slump unexpectedly to the ground, clutching Hannibal's shirt. He was angry at them both, but what could he do? Everything he thought about doing made him no less worse than they were.

Hannibal helped Will up to his feet, Nigel right behind him. One on either side they held him up as they made their way towards the bathroom.

Nigel felt like a piece of shit honestly, and yet Hannibal seemed totally calm about the whole fucking thing, which was irritating in itself.

"Not much further, the feeling in your feet should return shortly," Hannibal said evenly, his arm around Will's waist above Nigel's.

By the time they got to the bathroom, Will felt nauseated, sick to his stomach from the few sips of soup, and keeled over right there in the bathroom, throwing up the bit of food in his stomach, mostly bile, having not eaten since the breakfast.

Hannibal kept his hand on Will, ensuring he wouldn't fall over as he got sick over the toilet.

Nigel on the other hand leaned back against the wall, running his hand over his face and through his hair. He had no problem with killing someone in cold fucking blood, but seeing his mate this way, his love? It was not setting well. Still, it had to be done.

Will finally stopped, and then straightened. "Are you both gonna watch me piss?" he asked, his speech slurred a little, lilted with a southern accent.

Nigel walked out of the room at that, unable to handle it anymore for the moment, besides, he knew Hannibal was more than capable. Nigel was a killer but not like Hannibal.

"I'm afraid I need to stay here at least, Will," Hannibal answered moving back and averting his eyes so Will could have some shred of dignity. He couldn't leave him alone, there were several risks if he did.

Will did what he had to do and then narrowed his eyes on Hannibal, glad to at least see that Nigel left, that he at least respected that much of him. He finished up but took account of what was in the bathroom, just in case he got another chance.

Once Will was done Hannibal helped him out of the bathroom. Nigel, who was outside the door, resumed helping once they both exited. The two Alphas made their way towards the Omega's room slowly. Totally in silence.

Everything ached, but Will found it in himself to fight back, he would have to. Lowering his gaze once Nigel stepped in line, the silence almost deafening, Will immediately lashed out and chomped his teeth down on Hannibal's hand, growling like a feral dog which brought his own pack barking them wildly, as if wondering where Will had been all day and now they needed his help.

Hannibal hissed when he felt Will's teeth sink into his flesh, but no other sound escaped his lips apart from that. Nigel growled, on instinct but before he could do anything, Hannibal had wrapped his free hand around Will's throat and was squeezing hard, his mask of calm slipping back into place. The doctor admired it really, welcomed it. "Tsk, Tsk, William."

A low mewling sound resounded through Will's chest, a whine that suggested he was hurt. His cuffed together hands tugged on the restraints as he swallowed under Hannibal's grip, stilling.

Hannibal was debating on squeezing harder or relenting when Nigel tackled him, with the speed and weight of a freight train, unable to stand Will's pain another second. It was his instinct as his mate, and more than that he loved Will, and there was no way he was going to let the doc choke the life out of him. "Don't fucking do that," Nigel roared, as pinned Hannibal to the ground, leaving Will where he had stilled.

The dogs whimpered at Will who sobered quickly, and made off down the stairs, though his limbs hardly wanted to work right, he stumbled down the last few steps, and went looking for his keys and his gun.

Nigel had let love, once again, be his weakness. When Will ran past he got off of Hannibal quickly and chased after him, a predatory impulse taking over him now. By the time he caught up to Will, Hannibal was right behind him. "Will!" Nigel shouted, pushing him against the wall to stop him.

Aggression was getting him nowhere. Will slumped against the wall, face first, as Nigel pushed him into it, dazed.

"I don't want to hurt you, darling, please don't make me..." Nigel whispered against his ear, practically pleading.

Hannibal stood back and observed. He loved Will too, obviously, but the whole scene was amusing to some degree. "Let's get you back in bed, Will."

Will groaned, his head aching, nose starting to bleed, and he went very still. "I hate both of you." His voice, however, betrayed him.

Nigel hadn't realized just how hard he'd pushed Will into the wall until he say the blood. It was his animalistic instinct to chase. He didn't want to hurt him, even know when the words Will had said rang in his ears, stinging. He couldn't say he blamed him though, whether he meant it or not.

Hannibal came over and turned Will around gently to face them both. He looked at Will's nose clinically, disregarding the attempt to hurt them with his words. "It's not broken. I will bring you something for pain, once you’re settled."

But neither Alpha moved, they were right against Will's body, one on either side. Hannibal with his hand below Will's jaw and Nigel touching his arm.

The agent was seeing stars, and for now, relented to being escorted back up stairs.

Days and days of this went on, and Will kept trying his best to escape, and finally with all his relenting he gave it one last go. If that didn’t work, well, his resolve had fallen, and honestly he couldn’t even see why he was fighting them anymore. There wasn’t a reason for it. He’d been chased again, and this time, he was a little more docile than usual. He missed his mates, their closeness, nothing was worth this emptiness he started to feel.

Hannibal and Nigel helped him upstairs, and once inside the room, helped him lay on the bed before re-cuffing him yet again. Hannibal re-tied his feet but made sure the blood could circulate and then left to go get some pain medicine for his mate, knowing the restraints and failed escape attempt, once again had undoubtedly taken its toll . Nigel got on the bed next to Will, while Hannibal was gone. He simply was unable to resist, but he made sure to be out of biting range. "I'm sorry, darling..."

Will glared at Nigel, eyes flitting from amber irises to his ample lips. No matter his anger, Will couldn’t not be attracted to his mates. "Come closer, I won't bite."

Part of Nigel knew this might be a trick, but Will could only do so much being handcuffed and all. He scooted closer and nosed right up into Will's neck, humming.

Nigel's scent immediately calmed Will, and he closed his eyes, nuzzling back. He knew it wasn't right, that he should be angry, that he should hate them, but he was starting to see and understand that he couldn't very well live without them either.

Nigel was almost dizzy from Will's scent as they nuzzled each other. There was something fucking sexy about him being cuffed like this. Letting out a low Alpha purr, he kissed up to Will's jaw, and then his lips, licking along the seam, begging for an invitation.

Will parted his lips and kissed Nigel back slowly, biting at his lips and tongue gently, a low, pleased purr starting in his chest.

Nigel framed Will's face with his rough hands, deepening the kiss slowly as he licked out the taste of Hannibal's blood that was still faint there. Without breaking, he climbed on top of Will's lap, straddling him. "Will-"

"Nigel..." Will sighed softly, unable to touch his Alpha the way he wanted to, forced to lie back.

The keys were right there on the nightstand. He knew probably shouldn't but he needed to feel Will's hands on him. "Hold that thought, darling." The Romanian purred, leaning over to get the keys. Moving back to his place on Will's lap, he freed his wrists, putting the keys into his pocket. His legs were still bound, though not super tight. "Now...where were we?"

Will pulled Nigel back down for a kiss, arching up against him. "Right here."

Nigel sucked Will's tongue into his mouth with a wet slurp, his hands finding purchase in spun-by-silk curls. "No other fucking place I'd rather be if I'm being honest," the Alpha murmured through heated kisses.

Will raked his hands down Nigel's sides, over his ass and gripped hard, biting his bottom lip between their heated words and kisses.

The Alpha let out a grunt at that and snapped his hips down into Will's groin, seeking friction. A broad hand slid under his mate's shirt, pushing the fabric up for calloused fingers to slip over the sensitive nub of his nipple, rolling it between finger and thumb.

Will's lusty scent filled the air, mixing with Nigel's as he groaned, rolling his hips up, feet still bound. "Nigel..."

Nigel made quick work of tugging off Will's shirt and kissed down his chest, taking the hardened flesh between his teeth. Lathing his tongue over the nub, he emitted a guttural groan, his cock leaking and strained inside his jeans.

Hannibal had been standing in the doorway, off to the side, watching. Jealousy was no longer present, only lust and adoration. The way his mates mingled together was truly beautiful--intoxicating. He sat down the injection for pain and started undoing the rope around Will's ankles.

Will startled at the touch to his feet, but then his eyes met Hannibal's. One hand in Nigel's hair, he reached his free hand for Hannibal. "Hannibal..." Desire was all he felt right now, ebbing away at the pain.

Having freed Will's feet, Hannibal took the Omega's hand in his own and kissed his palm. "Will-" He then released it long enough to removed his clothing.

Nigel got off of Will long enough to do the same. Quickly stripping down until nude.

Both Alphas looked at their mate hungrily and climbed onto the bed, one on either side as they removed Will's pants and underwear.

Naked, Will tugged them both near him again, kissing them both in turns, over and over, the tongues all sliding together.

Both men groaned as their tongues danced together in a decadent symphony. Sliding his hand down to the swollen flesh they'd freed, Hannibal wrapped around the Omega's cock, gliding from root to tip as Nigel continued his assault on Will's nipple.

Will's cock throbbed, and his entrance started to leak as his body worked itself ready to be taken, to have them fuck him over and over again. Will panted against their mouths, spread his thighs apart.

After a few more minutes of hot kissing, Hannibal gave Nigel a look and moved to re positioned himself between Will's thighs. Quickly finding the Omega's lips once again, Hannibal pushed his cock all the way inside of Will's passage in one smooth thrust, wrapping his mate's legs around his waist.

Nigel got up to get the lubricant from the nightstand and began slicking himself up. Crawling back onto the bed, behind the doctor, he lined his cock up with Hannibal's hole, waiting as he looked at Will for permission.

Will groaned, "Do it," and kissed Hannibal again, biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste copper.

That was all the encouragement Nigel needed. He didn't even work Hannibal open, he just shoved right inside to hilt. "Fuck-" Nigel hissed, keeping his eyes locked onto Will's as he gave Hannibal a moment to adjust.

The breach had been painful, eliciting a deep throaty growl from the doctor's occupied lips, pushing his hips against Will, his cock buried even deeper.

Will grunted, gasping as he was filled completely up, weighed down but the two of them, he felt like his prostate was going bruise, but only pleasure throbbed through him, already so worked up.

The two men built a steady pace, finding a rhythm together as they each worked their cock into a separate hole. "William, you feel perfect my beloved," Hannibal rasped against the Omega's lips as Nigel rolled his hips relentlessly against the doctor's ass.

"Fuck, Hannibal, you're so tight." Nigel growled, still looking at Will. They were all connected, once again, an energetic charge of lust and love surging through and between them.

The pace built with the heat of Will's core, and he started to feel himself peak. "Please-" he begged, scratching up Hannibal's back as he gazed into Nigel's eyes.

"Come for me, mylimasis," Hannibal growled, sliding his arms under Will's head to bring their mouths closer. The doctor's release was nearing the edge from the double stimulation already. His knot threatening to swell and lock them together.

Nigel gripped Hannibal's hair hard and held him in place to kiss their mate as his balls slapped against sweat slicked skin. It wouldn't be long for him either, not with how tightly the other Alpha's passage was hugging his cock. "Fucking come all over his cock, darling."

Will gasped as one last stroke to his prostate sent him over the edge, clutching at Hannibal and writhing under him, coming in turns, wet all over Hannibal's cock, and all over his own chest.

Hannibal kept his pace, rocking deep inside Will as he watched him come undone under and around him. Finally he felt his own orgasm sneak up, sending him right behind his beloved into a decadent end, knot swollen and keeping him still.

The combination of seeing Will's release and the vice like grip of Hannibal's hole around his dick was enough to push Nigel to the edge. Arousal spiraled down his spine and out his cock, spurting hot ropes of seed deep inside the other Alpha. "Hannibal...Will...Goddamn," he roared as they all were bound together by way of knot and hole.

Will pulled Hannibal over him, into a hug, panting against his shoulder as his hands reached to clutch at Nigel.

Hannibal nosed into Will's scent gland, his arms still wrapped under Will's head, holding him close as Nigel leaned over Hannibal's muscular back to take the empath's hand.

The two Alpha's panted and both gazed at Will, and then briefly at each other. Hannibal couldn't help but think that their union was like a divine trinity; powerful and dangerous yet full of love and beauty.

They were stuck like this for a bit, but thank god not when Will was in heat or either of them in their rut. Will leaned his head back slowly, against Hannibal's arm. He loved them both, and he knew now without a doubt, that he would not be able to survive separation from them.

Nigel kissed Will's finger tips one by one with adoration as his other trailed along Hannibal's shoulder affectionately, his torso still weighing them all down. Both Alpha's breathed in the Omega's sweet scent, feeling a blissful calm over take them.

After ten minutes the knots deflated, but Will had closed his eyes, not asleep, but resting while they waited, and drank in each other's scents.

"Gonna keep me tied up still?"

Nigel pulled out first, and plopped beside Will on the bed, Hannibal following suit and laying down on the other side of their mate. The doctor wrapped his arm around the Omega's stomach and gazed at him. "I would rather not Will," Hannibal answered.

The Romanian hiked his long leg over Will's thigh and was stroking his smooth chest. "No, gorgeous, you're not going to be tied up, unless it's for something kinky."

For now Will was contented and quiet, tired even, and let his eyes close once more, letting his mates do as they wanted for now. He wouldn't be able to beat, and honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to anyway.

"Good."

Hannibal laid a bit longer with his two mates, in Will's bedroom, and then got up to clean himself up and let the dogs out. Nigel snuggled into Will, now fast asleep with his face buried in Will's neck.

Will carded a hand through Nigel's hair and fell asleep, too, the pain in his head was worsening now that he was coming down from his lust high.

After Hannibal cleaned up, let the dogs out and put on his pajamas, he went back into Will's room to find both of his mates asleep. With the syringe filled with pain medicine he sat down on the bed next to Will, lightly stroking his brow to wake him. He knew he had to give it to him now, otherwise, he would just wake up in a bit hurting even more.

Will's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Hannibal, his head ached, and he almost didn't want to open them. "Hm?"

"Allow me to give you something for pain, Will," Hannibal offered, holding up the needle so he could see it. He'd already sat out the alcohol towelette to clean a place on his arm. The doctor looked over at Nigel who was still out cold and then back to the empath awaiting his permission.

"I'm trusting you," Will whispered, and held his free arm out, nodding that Hannibal could.

"I will make sure not to break that trust," Hannibal offered with a nod of thanks. After cleaning the injection site, he gently plunged the needle into Will's forearm, right into his vein. He pulled it out once the medicine was all gone and placed a bandage over the area. "Give that a moment," the doctor said, patting Will's shoulder as he stood up to dispose of the trash.

A pleasant tingle rushed through Will's veins and he closed his eyes again as the pain started to ebb. "I don't think I could have told Jack about you..."

Hannibal had sat back down on the bed next to Will and was gazing at him lovingly in lieu of clinically now. "I am pleased to hear that, William, but I must ask why?" Hannibal knew he loved him, and had ideas of course but he wanted to hear the words from Will's own lips anyways.

"You are.... my mate. We're not so different either. I don't like what you do, but turning you in would only work against me," Will sighed.

Hannibal smiled at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "We're identically different, yes," the Alpha doctor agreed, placing his hand over Will's. He wondered if Will realized his own magnificent potential, a potential that Hannibal could see because he loved him.

"Were you really going to keep me tied up until I came around?" Will asked, his mind going fuzzy with the pain medication.

"I had not worked out all of the details of my plan, but most likely yes," Hannibal answered honestly, looking into Will's dilated eyes. "I had hoped that you would come around sooner rather than later."

"It was a bit of a shock," Will admitted, "but I was more so since you hid it from us..."

"It was not something I could tell you right away, William, given your profession," Hannibal began, stroking Will's cheek. "I wanted to tell you, I merely needed to be sure you were ready but such things have a way of working out all on their own it would seem."

"You wanted me to figure it out by coming to grips with my own... monster," Will said, realization thick in his tone.

"Yes," Hannibal answered honestly, a glint of pride in his eyes. "You have an ocean of potential inside you."

"I'm not a killer.." Will sighed, but he had to admit that killing Hobbs had been... exhilarating.

"How did it feel when you killed Mr. Hobbs?" Hannibal asked as though he was reading his mate's mind. He glanced over at Nigel, who was still sound asleep and then looked back at Will.

"Powerful," Will replied, quietly, remembering the way the gun felt in his hands, the way it shot off, no matter how horrible his aim had been.

The Alpha Doctor licked his lips contemplatively. "Killing must feel good to God too, he does it all the time and are we not made in his image?" Hannibal asked, staring into Will's eyes.

"Maybe," Will whispered, clear that he was high on the painkiller now as his eyes dilated wide and dark.

Hannibal simply nodded with a quiet hum. "You should eat something before you go to sleep, Will, otherwise you may become nauseated."

Will nodded, but was falling asleep fast, breathing leveling out slowly, he fell fast asleep within seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months had passed since Will had finally come to terms with being bonded to two killers; a mutually-unspoken pact to ignore the worst in one another to continue enjoying the best. Will and Nigel were now living with Hannibal full time, though Will had insisted he keep his place in Wolftrap for a while longer.  And the doctor knew how important it was for his mate to have a space of his own, and had agreed, despite the fact that Will already had his own room in their shared home.

Still, Hannibal was hopeful Will would come to terms with the monster that was growing inside himself, but for whatever reason it wasn't unfolding as he'd hoped it would. Nonetheless, Hannibal was going to a viewing at the local museum today in hopes of purchasing a new piece for their home. He could deal with the aforementioned later.  

Finished with breakfast, Hannibal sat with his two mates, at the table, sipping his coffee. "I am going to view some art at the museum in an hour, would either of you like to accompany me?" Hannibal asked, looking between his two mates from over his mug.

"No fucking thanks, Doc. Besides, I have some business to attend to today anyways," Nigel answered, quickly. "Will, darling, are you working today or are you going with Hannibal to the boring ass art thingy?"

“No, it’s a holiday for the academy, I’ll be going with Hannibal,” Will said, decidedly, since he hardly got time one-on-one with either of them lately, he’d take what he could when he could.

Nigel nodded, taking a swig of his coffee and then turned to Hannibal. “Don’t bring home any ugly shit though, yeah?”

Hannibal shook his head and made a dismissive gesture, looking at Will afterwards. “Excellent, Will, I am glad you will be joining me.” He too, was thankful to be getting the opportunity to to spend some time alone with his mate.

“If no one cares for anymore coffee, I will go finish getting ready,” Hannibal said.

Nigel shook his head once more, indicating he was finished and then stood up, kissing Will and then Hannibal, chastely. “I need to get going actually, but I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

Will reached to squeeze Nigel’s hand, and then turned a blind eye to the work he did; it was the only way he could go on with his conscience. “I’ll feed the dogs and meet you by the car, Hannibal.”

Nigel knew Will didn’t like to hear about his line of work, so he left out a lot of the details, and would try when he came home with fresh blood on his skin and clothing, to get rid of it quickly. Hannibal never seemed to mind, naturally. After letting go of Will’s hand, he smiled and left for the day.

Hannibal had nodded, and went to finish up getting ready. Now out by the car, he took a moment to admire the beauty of the day, crisp and clear, perfect for their outing.

Will grabbed his jacket and slipped into the passenger seat, quietly, Hannibal getting into the driver’s side right after.

Looking over at Will, Hannibal started the car, and then backed out. Once on the road, the reached out to grab his silent Omega’s hand. “Something on your mind, Will?”

There had been a lot on his mind since their coming together, their complete threeway conjoining. Will was seeing things for what they were, and who his mates were, and honestly it wasn’t as bothersome as he thought it should be to him. That wasn’t to say he wanted to join them, or was spurred on to ever do so. “Not at all.”

“Very well,” Hannibal answered, satisfied now that his curiosity had been quenched. It was his line of work, after all, to inquire, something that he could not shut off. He drove along the winding roads, edging closer to their destination, letting the peaceful silence fill the car.

After a few more minutes,  the Alpha was pulling into the parking garage and shutting off the car, stepping out and locking up as he waited for Will to join him.

Will got out and reached for Hannibal’s hand. “What sort of art are we looking at today?”

“There are mostly paintings here today, though there are a few other rare antique items and statues, I would imagine. I am hoping to acquire a painting, for my study,” Hannibal answered, taking Will’s hand and guiding them up the stairs to the entrance. “Or anything else that might speak to me. Should you see something you like, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

“Tell you and then what? You’ll buy it for me?” Will asked, turning a curious eye to Hannibal as they entered to the building.

Hannibal’s lips twisted into a grin as he looked at Will. “Naturally, yes, of course. Should I not be allowed to dote on you occasionally?” He knew the Omega wasn’t one for such things, but still, he would seize the moment should one ever arise, and he could hardly think of no better place, than at an art showing.

“I don’t need things like this,” Will sighed, but didn’t worry much about it. He held onto Hannibal’s hand, tightly.

The doctor nodded, having expected such a reaction and gave Will’s hand a loving squeeze. It was then that he became aware they, or he rather, was being stared at. He made no noticeable gestures to acknowledge the Omega who was looking and simply walked with his mate over to a painting that caught his eye.

“Do you like this one?” Will asked, trying to figure out what the painting was, and would ask questions to try and get to know Hannibal on this level.

"Yes, this one is stunning. _Leda and the Swan_ , painted by François Boucher in 1740," Hannibal explained, feeling a swell of emotion in his chest as he looked at it. "The tale is quite tragic, it is from Greek mythology, a story in which the god Zeus, takes the form of a swan and seduces or as some might say, rapes Leda."

“That’s terrible,” Will said with a furrowed brow. “You find this art exhilarating?”

"I find it fascinating and-" Hannibal began.

"An Alpha who knows his artwork," a stranger suddenly said, interrupting and walking up next to Hannibal, eyeing the piece as well as the the doctor. Hannibal turned to look at him, eyeing him in assessment.

"Forgive the interruption, I'm Anthony Dimmond. I'd offer a hand but..." he trailed off, cheekily, looking at how Hannibal had one in his pocket and the other interlaced with Will's. "A lot of the art here is dreadful," he said, whispering the last word with a charming smile, his english accent rolling off of his tongue in smooth melodic waves. "Wouldn't you agree? Blink if you do."

Blinking, Hannibal smiled. "I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter, and this is my mate, Will Graham."

Will observed Dimmond and his mate carefully, the reading he got off the other man was good intentioned and yet laced with need and want. Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand, as a warning. “Just the same, you should keep your hands to yourself anyway.”

After grinning at Hannibal's silent answer, Anthony looked at Will. "I meant no offense, of course, but I just had to come and speak with someone who seems to appreciate true art, the way that I do." Turning back to Hannibal, who had looked over at Will with briefest hint of an amused expression on his face before looking back at Anthony, he leaned in a little closer. "I'm a bit of an artist myself, you know, I write poetry. Although a bit slower than most, it takes me six to eight months to write one line..."

Hannibal grinned back, his eyes practically twinkling as his gaze roved over the man's face, something beginning to click in his mind. "Why?"

"Poetry's hard," Anthony answered, simply, with a coy grin.

Will rolled his eyes; he’d never heard such bullshit in his life. “Maybe you’re not good at it,” he offered, snidely, tugging on Hannibal’s hand to move on them on and away.

When Hannibal made no move to leave, Anthony continued, this time looking at Will with a chuckle. “Do you read much poetry? I’d love to show you both some of mine, though I warn you, I tend to be a bit romantic, sometimes cryptic...maybe a little of both,” Anthony said, looking flirtatiously at Hannibal on the last few words.

“I rather enjoy poetry,” Hannibal interjected, his tone velvety and low, flitting his eyes between Anthony’s eyes and his lips. “It allows us to speak from the soul in ways that we may not otherwise be able to.”

A territorial growl left Will’s chest as he let go of Hannibal’s hand completely, and pulled out his phone to text Nigel. If Hannibal wanted to play this game, he could easily just go home, pack up, and leave with Nigel to Wolftrap. He didn’t deserve to be treated like he was nothing in front of another, seeking, Omega.

Anthony kept his eyes locked onto Hannibal, but said nothing for the moment, merely watching to see what Hannibal would do. As an Omega, it didn’t go unnoticed that Will was annoyed and marking his claim.

The doctor turned to Will, and nonchalantly rested his hand over his mate’s forearm, canting his head obliviously. “Is something the matter, Will?”

Distressed and angry, Will merely growled again. He’d thought Hannibal was more attuned than this. “Thought you were different, Doctor Lecter,” he murmured, and turned angrily away, snatching his arm away from his mate. “Make your choices wisely.”

Ordinarily, Hannibal would have went right after Will, wanting to soothe and reassure him, so it was with a clenched jaw that he’d forced himself not to. Of course he’d realized Will was upset, and he knew very well _why_ that reason was.

Anthony put his hand over his mouth in mock surprise when Will stormed off, taking the opportunity to step in even closer to Hannibal, scenting him from where he stood but not touching. “Oh my, I seem to have caused quite the ghastly issue, my apologies…”

Hannibal wasn’t as interested in speaking with him now, and was quickly finding a reason to exit the conversation, since Will was no longer around to witness it. “He will calm down, but I should go see about him, but I would love to discuss art and poetry again sometime,” he said, his face appearing charming as ever as he pulled out his business card. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be on my way.” Anthony took the card and handed Hannibal his, grinning from ear to ear as the doctor walked away.

Taking a few more minutes to look over some art on his way out, Hannibal finally exited, going to search for Will.

Nigel texted back that he was busy, but he’d be by as soon as he could. Will seethed, calling a cab instead. Every step he took away from the building was filled with his souring, sweet scent as his distress and anger started to permeate the air.

By the time Hannibal was outside, Will was nowhere to be found. The only thing that remained, was his scent, which the Alpha doctor noted with interest. Opting not to buy the painting now, he walked to the parking garage and got into his Bentley, heading for home.

***

Will didn’t go home. The dogs would be there later. He, instead, went to his office at the academy to catch up on things, to keep his mind off the fact that Hannibal clearly thought so very little of him, and he should have really known better. Alana stopped by, checked on him, worried, and then left, as did Jack and Bev, and before Will knew it, night had taken over his classroom, and only a single desk lamp was lit.

Sighing, he finally called for a cab to take him to Hannibal’s; he wouldn’t dare call it home now.

On arriving back, Will stepped in quietly to the house, petting the dogs, and then made his way to his designated room where his things were kept, and started to pack.

Nigel had not only heard but smelled Will’s arrival and quickly walked through the house, bear like, stalking and scenting the air to find him. Not entering his room, he leaned on the door frame, watching. “Will, darling, excuse me but what the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m leaving. I’m not wanted. Hannibal is looking for another mate, which I guess maybe is his way of getting back at me,” Will shrugged his slim shoulders as he packed his things, too angry to shed the tears that welled in his eyes.

Nigel walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Will, hoping to soothe him. “So because you think Hannibal doesn’t want you, it means that I don’t? Or maybe you're pissed because he’s not home right now, assuming you read the note, and that’s why you’re leaving?”

“He doesn’t want me, why stay? You can come, but even you ditched me when I needed you!” Will was furious, having only seen the note in passing. “He’ll leave you, too.”

“The note I fucking read, didn’t say he didn’t want you here, and that’s certainly not the case on my end of things...the note only said he was going to look at more boring ass art, I’m sure he doesn’t want you to leave,” Nigel pointed out, releasing his hold on Will to give him some space. “And I didn’t ditch you, darling, I was rectifying something, something that was a long time fucking past due.” Nigel hadn’t ditched Will at all, he’d been up to his elbows in blood. “In any case, of course I’m coming with you, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Art?” Will turned to look at Nigel. “You mean ass. There was a perfectly sweet Omega there preening all over Hannibal and talking about ‘art’ and poetry. Hannibal let him, Hannibal _liked_ it. Wouldn’t be surprised if he invited him over for dinner to flaunt around that he can still get ass while we’re his little trophy souvenirs.”

Nigel stared at Will, incredulously, scratching his scruff. He knew Hannibal loved Will, there was just no way someone as uptight as Hannibal would be out looking for tail, which made Nigel wonder what the fuck he was up to. Still, he didn’t know him that well, the doctor kept his cards close to his chest. “First off, you are more than a souvenir, and second, I’m sure as hell not one either. But you were there and I wasn’t, so I don’t fucking know. If he is out getting ass, I’ll kick his teeth in, which is a guarantee, gorgeous.”  

Will seethed and stuffed shirts into a duffle bag, fisting each one in there. “God, he makes me so angry.”

“He’s not too fucking high up on my list right now either,” Nigel huffed and then reached for Will, hoping to try one last time to try to calm him, at least a little. “Come here, darling.”

Will huffed, but leaned into Nigel. “Let’s just go to my place. Take the dogs and deal with our consequences later.”

“If that’s what you want, then let’s get the fuck out of here,” Nigel said, knowing he wouldn’t be the main one to be affected by not being around Hannibal, he wasn’t an Omega, though there would be some sense of loss. “Let me go pack a bag real quick,” he said and then kissed Will’s brow before letting him go.

Will nodded, and shuffled his bag over his shoulder, and headed down stairs, setting it by the door, in the hallway. He noticed the Omegas card sitting there with Hannibal’s letter, something he overlooked before, and sneered, a growl reverberating through his chest.

A few minutes later and Nigel was coming down the stairs, a bag of his own slung over his shoulders, he half considered writing Hannibal a note, but thought better of it. Before he had even approached Will he was hit with another sour dose of Will’s pungent scent. Fuck, he was really pissed, Nigel mused to himself. “Alright, gorgeous, I’m ready. Taking two cars I assume?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter,” Will murmured, crumpling up Dimmond’s stupid card and Hannibal’s letter. He hoped the Alpha was fucking happy with himself.

“Well if we’re taking the dogs, we should take two cars, otherwise, we’ll take mine,” Nigel suggested, watching and feeling Will’s anger. He almost felt sorry for Hannibal, if Hannibal was being on the up and up--almost, but didn’t. If only this had happened when he’d first bonded to Will, he would have been thrilled to be getting him by himself, but he was in too deep, with both of them. The truth was, it hurt him too and pissed him off, but he had to be strong for his mate right now.

Will shouldered the bag again and went to gather the dogs from outside. “Good point.”

A moment after Will walked out back, Hannibal walked in, taking off his coat and placing it on the coat rack. He purposefully hadn’t changed out of the clothing he’d worn early, knowing that Anthony’s scent would still be present, if only from the handshake he’d given him as well as the close proximity.

Eyeing the bag on the ground, he looked at Nigel, arching a brow. “Nigel…”

“What the fuck Hannibal?” Nigel spat, growling at him. “Where have you been? You’ve really upset Will with your little fucking...whatever it is you were doing, and I’m pissed off too, honestly.”

“I left a note that was quite informative to my whereabouts,” Hannibal answered, calmly, setting his keys into the dish by the door. “Are you planning a trip? One with our mate, it seems, given what you have just told me?”

“We’re fucking leaving, and Will is outside gathering up the dogs,” Nigel glowered, his arms crossed defensively.

“I see,” Hannibal said and then walked past Nigel, before he could protest, heading outside right for Will.

“I hear you and Nigel are leaving me, Will. Quite an impulsive overreaction to my interest in procuring art for our home,” the doctor pointed out, once he’d stepped onto the back patio, his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not stupid,” Will said, leashing each dog, and not looking at Hannibal. “Another Omega turns your head, and there you are snatching at the bit. Well, I don’t have to stand around and pretend like I didn’t see it. You want to fuck around, fine go fuck around. I’m not sticking around for a four way mating, or a foursome.”

“Will, I never implied you lacked intelligence, I am merely stating that your insecurities and biology are causing you to overreact,” Hannibal said, stepping closer. “Anthony and I do share things in common, but I am not the type to, _fuck around_ , as you so crudely worded it. I have no interest in another mate, nor a foursome. I hope you will consider staying, running from conflict brings no resolution.”

“Stay?” Will _laughed_ , unable to help himself, letting the dogs go inside as he stood toe to toe with Hannibal, glaring him down. “I wouldn’t stay with you in a thousand years. You opted to let me go today, Doctor Lecter. Reap what you sow.”

Will shoved past Hannibal, and into the house once more.

The thought of subduing Will again crossed Hannibal’s mind, briefly, but only that. He opted to let it play out instead. “Is it fair that you uproot your pack, and Nigel, to abandon our home, Will?” Hannibal asked, after following him inside. “I am your Alpha, your mate...I needn’t remind you of the physical consequences it will have on you as well. I _insist_ you stay, so that we might find a suitable solution to this problem.”

“Suddenly it’s all _my_ fault,” Will said, looking back at Hannibal as he walked, toward Nigel, toward the door.  “You flirt with another Omega and I’m supposed to sit there like an obedient little Omega and allow it? Fuck you. I’ll take the consequences. Nothing is worse than staying with a vile piece of shit like you, _Hannibal_.”

Nigel had never heard Will talk that way, not to Hannibal, but he thought the doc had it coming in all honesty. Still, the Romanian Alpha was ready, in case Hannibal thought about trying to use force against Will, or himself, in an attempt to make them stay. Before either of the Alphas could respond, there was a knock at the door.

Pursing his lips, and remaining calm, Hannibal walked over to the door, past Will and Nigel. As soon as he opened it and saw who he _knew_ would be on the other side, he smiled. “Hello, Anthony, won’t you please come in,” the doctor offered, standing back and then turned to his mates. “I hope you both do not mind, I hadn’t yet had the chance to inform you that I invited, Mister Dimmond over for dinner.”

Anthony walked in, and took off his scarf and coat, which Hannibal took and hung on the coat rack. “We meet again!” He exclaimed, happily, looking at Will first, and then flitting his gaze over Nigel, hungrily, even despite the fact that they both look curiously annoyed.

Without any warning, Will balled a fist and punched Dimmond in the eye, knocking him flat. The man had it coming, in Will’s opinion. He looked at Hannibal, jaw set, nearly grinding his back molars into dust with anger.

“As I said. Fuck you.” Will kicked Dimmond in the ribs, twice, grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck once and then stuffed the ends into his mouth. “And fuck you, too.”

As Anthony curled over in pain on the floor, Hannibal and Nigel merely watched; Nigel mostly out of shock, as he debated on joining in, and Hannibal in pure euphoric awe.

After the realization of what had happened sank into his mind, Anthony managed to pull the scarf from his mouth. Instantly he was spitting blood, wincing in pain as he struggled to get to his feet, failing miserably. He looked at Will and Nigel confusedly before turning his bloodied, helpless gaze to seek out Hannibal’s. “Aren’t you-” he began and then coughed. “-Going to help me?” He wasn't completely sure why this was happening, he'd been invited to dinner only a short time before and after seeing Will and Nigel there as well, he'd assumed it was going to be _that_ kind of party-- oh how wrong he'd been.

After hearing Anthony’s plea, who was currently crawling around on the floor like a slug, Hannibal looked at Will. Observation would be his choice for the night, so the doctor made no effort to move a muscle or speak a word.

“If you haven’t noticed,” Will snarled, “Hannibal is _my_ mate.” He pulled a switchblade from his pocket, one he kept on himself for unfamiliar times. “Both of them are. You are out of your element.” Will looked up at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled, subtle and dark, nodding, giving Will his approval--not that he needed it really--and then looked back down at  Anthony, feeling a swell of pride rise in his throat. _Beautiful_. _Perfect_.

“Like Will said, we are his mates, and _you_ , motherfucker, have overstayed your welcome,” Nigel added, watching eagerly. Despite his urges to beat the little shit on the ground even bloodier, he waited.

Will didn’t want Hannibal’s okay to go ahead, he merely wanted him to see what his new little pet was going to become. The reaction he got only left Will even more angry as he gouged the knife right into Dimmond eye, through his skull to his brain, letting him die slowly, blood pooling around his dead body.

The living Omega got to his feet, sneering at Hannibal, and punched him, too.

Hannibal took the blow, as gracefully as one could, his pride turning into something else, something _darker_ as he snarled and wiped the blood from his lip. The cannibal moved, swiftly, leaving a stunned Nigel where he stood, and got in front of Will. “ _This_ is all I ever wanted for you, Will, to reach your potential and embrace your truest nature.”

Will looked down at his hands, covered in blood, bruised with impact, shaking. “I… I’m…” he couldn’t deny the beast growing inside of him, he’d let it out, without any other thought for anyone else but the three of them.

“Everything I did, was for you, for _all_ of us,” Hannibal said, placing his hands on Will’s shoulder, attempting to meet his gaze as Nigel realized what this had been all about. “You’ve freed the beast, tell me, will you cage him again?”

Will’s eyes went to the dead man on the ground, more than aware he’d been set up, and worst of all, he liked the feeling of letting go. “You made me believe you wanted him…”

“It was necessary, Will,” Hannibal began explaining, “To assist you with your becoming. I would not and could not desire another Omega nor person, the way I do you. You and Nigel are my mates, my family.” Hannibal looked at the dead Omega on the ground and then at his two mates in turns, his gaze resting on Will.

“Some sneaky bullshit right there, Doc, if you ask me,” Nigel said, his arms crossed. “Will, love, what’s your take on all this?”

It was devastating and yet relieving all at once. Will felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and though he was finally seeing eye to eye with his mates, it didn’t mean things were going to be brushed under the rug. “I think I’ll be sleeping in my own room tonight.” He picked up his bag, clearly not going anywhere, and walked back up stairs.

“I didn’t fucking do shit...this is _your_ fault, Hannibal,” Nigel hissed, watching Will go back upstairs. He had to admit though, he was glad Will was at least staying. Nigel walked over to the dogs and started taking off their leashes, Hannibal right behind him.

“Try not to take it personally, Nigel, he is angry with me, not you,” Hannibal explained, making his way towards the kitchen. “A beer, perhaps? Unpack your things and enjoy your beer. I will go speak with him.”

“You don’t fucking give me orders, yea? I’m not someone who you can command,” Nigel reminded, and then took the leashes and hung them on the hooks near the back door. “But I will take a fucking beer.” He took the offered beer, and opened the back door for the dogs, following them.  He needed cigarette, and so once outside, he lit one up, thinking and muttering curses to himself. Part of Nigel understood, but it didn’t change the fact that he was hot-headed, and wanted to curl up with his mates tonight.

Hannibal smiled to himself and went back into the living room, and surveyed the damage, he would attend to the body shortly, but first things first. He grabbed Nigel’s bag, and headed upstairs. After placing the bag in their shared room, he went over to Will’s, knocking on the door. “Will, do you feel like talking?”

Not the first life he’d taken, Will was a little devoid of feelings toward the incident that happened. He felt duped, his biology had taken over and his need to protect what was his had rendered him utterly useless. Most Omegas would have never done what he did.

“No, but I doubt that would stop you.” Will laid out on the bed, one arm slung over his eyes.

Hannibal opened the door and walked in, his fingers interlaced behind his back, blood crusting on his face. He looked at Will, and licked his lips, contemplatively, allowing for a pregnant pause to fill the air between them. “Is your need for isolation due to your anger at me, or at yourself?”

“You,” Will admitted, not at all angry with himself this time, not when he couldn’t be anymore. There was no going back, and honestly, he wouldn’t want to.

Hannibal could handle that, he was more satisfied that Will was not angry at himself, that he didn’t regret killing Mister Dimmond. “I do apologize, for misleading you, Will. Sometimes we must do things, that we do not enjoy, in order to help our loved ones along. In the end, however, I only showed you the door, you were the one to walk through it and I could not be more elated that you did.”

Will’s hands were stained with blood, he’d not bothered to wash them, nor remove his clothes with splotches of it either. “Couldn’t leave me the way I was, huh?”

“You were living falsely. I did not change you, not in this regard. I only helped bring out that which was already there,” Hannibal pointed out, tilting his head an inch to the left as he watched his mate.

“By being the world’s worst mate,” Will pointed out, still stewing on the open wounds of his heart, however false they were now.

The doctor looked away, for the briefest moment, giving himself time to choose his words and then looked back at Will. “With your predisposition to jealousy, I realized it would be the most expeditious manner in which to help coax you into action. I considered all of the possible repercussions from my actions, but put your well being ahead of my own. Does that, then, make me a bad mate, or a good mate, Will? Seeing as how you feel the lines are so meticulously drawn.”

“I think we perceive well beings quite differently, Doctor Lecter. You expedited my ‘becoming’ for your own need, not letting me move at my own pace. So, then, was it for my well being or yours?”

Hannibal considered this, and realized Will was right. “It was for both of us,” he answered, honestly. “We often strive to wait until we are ready to make necessary alterations within ourselves and in our lives, only to find out eventually that we have waited far too long. I saw an opportunity to assist you in this process, Will, and I seized it.”

“I hope it was worth it,” Will said, plainly, and scooted off the bed. He got to his feet and started to strip down out of his clothes, deliberately slow.

Watching, Hannibal narrowed his gaze, moving to stand closer. “In the end, I helped you unleash your darkest desires, will you now deny me mine?” he asked, licking his lips, his eyes flitting up and down along Will’s form.

“We’re not talking about just any old desires are we, doctor?” Will asked, watching as Hannibal got closer, and he shucked off his own pants, leaving all his clothes in a pile on the floor.

Hannibal hooked his leg around the back of Will’s knee, causing him to fall back onto the bed, the doctor falling down with him, on top of him. Quickly, he captured Will’s wrists with a bruising force and pinned them above his head. “Does this answer your query?” he growled, gazing at his mate, his teeth flashing white.

Will kneed the doctor in the groin and pushed him off, slithering out from under him, blue eyes dark as he seething, panting. “I’m not your property.”

Doing his best to conceal the pain that shot through his groin and up into his core, Hannibal took a breath. Of course he didn’t think Will was his property, he was a beast, far from the typical submissive Omega. “I am aware-- that was not my intention,” he finally said, standing up with a snarl, after he had regained the ability to speak.

Will circled his mate, bent over and shoulders wide but hunched over as he snarled back at Hannibal, daringly. They were but animals at heart, and what best way to overcome than to _be_ animals.

Hannibal accepted the challenge, and let a deep Alpha growl rumble from his chest, one that would force any other Omega into a panicked submission. Standing tall but guarded, he puffed up his chest and stalked closer, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck raised. In an instant, he lunged at Will, tackling him down to the ground, where he punched Hannibal in the face, and then pushed him off again. Will pushed the doctor over and straddled him, growling low in his chest, teeth bared at him, close up.

The Alpha bucked his hips, not enough to move Will off, even if he knew he could, but more for friction. Blood poured from the open wounds on his face, covering his teeth as he grinned at Will, darkly and let him have the upper hand. “See?” he hissed, remaining still.

“See that you’re holding back?” Will snared, leaning in, he bit Hannibal’s lip, letting it bleed into his mouth, sucking on it as wild, animalistic lust started to take over.

"Am I?" Hannibal growled and bit Will's top lip, just as hard, his hand moving to grip tight in his mate's curls as their lips locked together and bled.

Will had felt so pushed aside, so unwanted, that he spent the whole day grieving about it, setting himself up to lose something dear to him. Realizing that wasn’t the truth only made his emotions wrung out, like a twig snapping. He clawed over Hannibal’s shirt, tearing off buttons.

Hannibal grunted, and worked his pants undone when he could reach, shucking off the torn shirt just afterwards. He found he didn’t mind, as seeing his mate handle him in this way, aroused the doctor to no end, tonight he would let him lead.

Will helped kick off the pants and then growled against Hannibal’s throat, biting down with his teeth to taste and lap up the blood that pooled there, completely unhinged. He gripped his Alpha’s cock with one hand, stroking twice before guiding him into his hot, slicked hole.

The Alpha didn’t go slow, as he knew that wasn’t what this was about tonight, no time for romance even if love was still present. Instead, he howled, bucking up to drive in as far as he could go. His maroon eyes burned into Will’s, his crimson stained teeth still exposed, sharp and deadly. “My vicious, cunning, Will…”

Hands on Hannibal’s chest, Will ground down with every buck, taking the Alpha’s cock in as deep as he could, body hot and writing already, needy and primal. “Fuck, Hannibal-” Sweat dripped down his back and chest, tinted pink with blood.

Hannibal squeezed Will’s cheeks, spreading his ass open as they moved together at a brisk and desperate pace. Being inside his mate, felt like home, the only home that mattered. Chest heaving and heat spreading under his skin to his core, he groaned ferally, drinking in the dangerously  beautiful creature atop him. “Yes, Will, drown me in your essence.”

Head lolled back on his neck, Will started to feel every nerve in his body ignite, bursting at his core as he started down the spiral of lust, panting and huffing, until finally he spilled, shaking over Hannibal and wetting him thoroughly.

It was then that Hannibal slipped off the ever nearing edge of sweet and unbridled release, coming in droves inside of Will, their juices mixing into one powerful tonic of love and passion. Locked together now by way of his knot, he panted, gently tugging Will down for a kiss.

Will kissed down into Hannibal, feeding from him like he was the air he needed to breathe. Undulating hips slowed, and finally he came to rest over Hannibal, locked together. He gazed down at him, loose limbed and far more understanding than when they started.

Where the doctor’s hands had been rough before, they were now gentle and reverent in their actions, carding through Will’s impossibly soft tresses. Gazing back up into the sea blue of Will’s, much calmer, eyes, Hannibal smiled, sharing breath together. “Am I to assume this means you have forgiven me, my trespass, William?”

“Don’t ruin the mood,” Will grumbled, nuzzling against Hannibal’s face, unable to stay angry.

Hannibal took the hint, and simply hummed, nuzzling Will back and taking in his much sweeter scent compared to how it had been before. The Alpha knew that sometimes words were not needed, sometimes it was the feeling that mattered most.

After Hannibal’s knot went down, Will pulled off with a groan, muscles aching from the ferocity of it all. “You’re forgiven, by the way,” he murmured.

Standing up, Hannibal stretched, catlike and looked at Will. “Thank you,” he said, dipping his head appreciatively and then bent over to pick up the scattered clothing that was on the floor.

No sooner than they’d stood up, Nigel walked in. “About fucking time you two finished, I had to move that asshole Omega into the cellar on my own, and he isn’t as light you might fucking think,” Nigel grinned, eyeing both of his mates, long past jealousy now days.

“You could have waited, Nigel,” Hannibal pointed out, handing Will his clothing, clutching his own.

Nigel laughed. “Yeah, I could have, but he was starting to fucking stink, plus you two were busy so I kept myself occupied,” he answered and then turned to Will. “Do I get some time with you now, gorgeous?”

Will set his things on the bed, pecking Hannibal’s cheek for good measure, and then nodded at Nigel. “I could use a shower.”

“While you do that, and I’m assuming Nigel will wish to join you, I am going to finish dealing with our unwelcome guest in the basement,” Hannibal said, leaning into the kiss and looking between his two mates. “I love you, Will, both of you.” With that, the Alpha walked out of the bedroom, and went on his way.

“Let’s go get cleaned up, darling, hm?” Nigel crooned, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist.

“You’re overdressed,” Will pointed out, his demeanor toward them both was far more relaxed now, as if something had snapped in him.

“Yeah, I suppose I fucking am, gorgeous,” Nigel grinned, wolfishly, and then released his hold on Will in favor of quickly pulling off his shirt, jeans, and boxers. His shoes had been discarded before entering Will’s room. With his clothes in hand, stark naked and bloody from moving the body, he winked. “Better?”

“Much,” Will whispered and pushed Nigel into the bathroom where he turned the shower on, letting it heat and steam up the room.

Nigel ran his tongue over his teeth, one hand brushing the hair back from his amber eyes and the other giving his own cock a few strokes, just because he could. When Will bent over to turn on the water, he couldn’t help but let out a pleased groan at the very sight of his pert, muscular ass, still leaking slick and Hannibal’s seed down his thighs. “Goddamn, darling. If that isn’t a sight for sore fucking eyes, I don’t know what is...”

“Missed me today?” Will asked, over his shoulder, well aware of how this was affecting his mate.

“ _Every_ day, and every fucking moment I’m not around you,” Nigel answered, trailing his fingers down Will’s back and over the curve of his ass. While he did want to fuck him, as he always wanted, he really also wanted to hold him, and spend time with him.

Will stepped in, and tugged Nigel with him. “Come on.”

Nigel grinned, letting Will have the spray first, grabbing the soap in the meantime and lathering his hands. “I love you, gorgeous, I hope you know that,” he said, soaping up Will’s neck and shoulders.

“I know.” Will did, he knew very well, and he was lucky to have his mates. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Nigel said and leaned forward to capture Will’s lips in a brief kiss before going back to soaping up the Omega’s muscular torso. The Romanian was a romantic, and an over zealous one at that, far more than Will or Hannibal. As such, he had a need to express it, to Will, mostly, but he was thankful that his mates knew.

“Just going to wash me?” Will asked, expectantly, used to Nigel wanting to have him any hour of the day.   

Nigel arched a brow and responded by picking Will up, and pushing him against the shower wall, grateful for the tub mats to keep him from slipping. He kissed him passionately, and slipped his cock inside with a grunt. “I’ve thought about fucking you all day.”

“Then fuck me,” Will groaned, wrapping legs around Nigel’s hips. He’d had Hannibal, but he was always insatiable for them both.

“Hungry for my knot aren’t you, baby?” Nigel growled, starting to pump in and out of Will’s hole with wild abandon, his balls slapping wetly as he bit down into the hollow of his neck.

“Yes, fuck me hard,” Will moaned, clawing down Nigel’s back with his fingers, savagely.

Nigel gripped one of Will’s cheeks, holding him for support, the other around his back and began ramming him violently. “Fuck, fuck, Will, you were made for my cock,” he hissed, kissing back up to his mouth, biting on his lower lip.  

Will’s head fell back against the wall, giving over to the sensation of being fucked all over again, his body slicked and heated, already building for another orgasm. “Nigel-”

It hadn’t been long since Nigel had fucked Will, naturally, but still, with the sheer force he was pumping into his mate, he came and hard, spilling gobs of sticking come inside of him, his knot inflating and binding them together as he kissed him hungrily. “Will-”

Will fell into a blissful orgasm right after Nigel, huffing, chest heaving, as he held onto him tightly, keeping them close together. “Nigel…” He kissed his lips and then his face, softly.

Nigel sighed, contentedly, totally sated and in love in a way that surpassed any other he’d felt. “So fucking gorgeous, darling,” he murmured, holding him close. “Let me move us somewhere more comfortable, yeah?” he suggested and leaned over, just enough to shut off the water, keeping a firm grip on Will with his other arm. Once he’d done that, he stepped out of the shower, and walked them over to the bed, soaking wet but he didn’t give a fuck, and laid down, on their sides.

Will snuggled up against Nigel like this, the best they could and smiled at him, far more relaxed now than he had been just an hour before.

Smiling back, Nigel peppered Will’s face with kisses, and pulled the comforter over them. “Will you sleep with us tonight then, love?” he asked, seeing and feeling that his mate was much calmer now.

“Yeah,” Will said, drifting off all ready. Eventually, Nigel fell asleep as well, happy and content with  Hannibal joined them not long after that. Soon all three men were fast asleep.

***

Two weeks had passed and the body of Anthony Dimmond had long since been disposed. Today Hannibal and Nigel were just finishing lunch with Will at the table, conversing about this and that, when their mate's phone began to ring. It was one of the rare days when they were all off work, so it was a little peculiar for his phone to be going off, besides it wasn't as if Will had many phone calls as it was.

Arching a brow, Hannibal pursed his lips but gestured that he should answer, if he wanted, as it might be important, especially since they'd already finished eating anyways.

Nigel, who needed his after meal cigarette, decided to hold off for a bit longer, curiosity being a bigger temptation in this instance.

Will looked at his phone; it was Jack. He swallowed his sip of water and then stood, answering it. “Hi, Jack…”

"Will, let me get right down to it: we need your help on a new case. An Omega named Anthony Dimmond has gone missing, and we think it might be another one of the Ripper's victims. We've got our men on it, but we need the best. What do you say, can I borrow your imagination on this one?" Jack asked, his tone firm, suggesting it wasn't truly a question at all.

Will’s sea-blue gaze looked over his two mates, resting on Hannibal’s longer before he answered. “Of course, I’ll be there in a few hours.” He hung up the call, pressing his lips together tightly as he took a long breath in and out. “Dimmond is missing and they know. It’s… we…”

Nigel and Hannibal gave each other a look before looking back at Will. “There is no need to worry, Will,” Hannibal began, reaching over to place his hand over his mate’s. “What did Jack say, specifically?”

“Darling, like the doc said, it’ll be okay, nothing is going to happen to any fucking one of us,” Nigel added, touching Will’s thigh, reassuringly. “Are you really going to go talk with him?”

“They believe he might be another ripper victim. The thing is there’s no evidence of that, nothing left of him, so how could Jack know without knowing it was you, or… us?” Will explained, spreading his hands.

“Uncle Jack is not aware of the correlation between myself and the Ripper, I believe he is merely desperately grasping at straws, and trying to collect pieces where there are none. However, it might be prudent that you go and speak with him, if only to assess how much he knows,” Hannibal suggested, his head canted and eyes narrowed in a calm contemplation.

“I don’t know about that one, Doc,” Nigel said, shaking his head. “It’s looking like a pretty woeful fucking situation, maybe we should just get the fuck out of here instead.” Nigel looked at Will after that, wondering his thoughts on the matter.

“And if I go and he arrests me? We were the last people to see him alive,” Will offered, calmly, but his resolve was starting to fade quickly.  

“Then we should leave,” Hannibal stated, weighing the options, he always had a plan for such occurrences. “The sooner the better I would suggest.”

“Finally talking some fucking sense,” Nigel said, rubbing the scruff on his face.

“The dogs?” Will asked, his only real concern.

“The dogs are part of our family, Will, of course they will be coming with us,” Hannibal answered, a warmth to his eyes, Nigel nodding his agreement.

“I have a boat, that is already well stocked, we could leave before Jack gets suspicious,” the doctor suggested.

“We leave now then?” Will asked, knowing they’d only have time to pack a bag each, nothing else.

“Now,” Hannibal agreed and then rose from his chair, Nigel following suit. “I’ll start packing,” the doctor said. Nigel already heading to their room to do that very thing. It was fortunate that Hannibal had cleaned the cellar of any traceable evidence, not that it really mattered, all things considering.

Will went to pack quickly, what he had there anyway, and then got the dogs all packed and put into two cars, a crate of homemade food in the trunk. Hannibal and Nigel quickly joined him and locked up, bags in hand. Everything was about to become very different.

Nearly an hour later and they were pulling up to a secluded dock, where Hannibal had a boat stored and ready. It was large enough to accommodate them all, and while outwardly it did not look as elegant as he would prefer, inside it was very luxurious. It had to have a certain outward appearance to remain inconspicuous. After parking, Hannibal and Nigel both got out of the individual vehicles they had driven and started to unload, helping Will with his things as well.

All the dogs piled onto the boat, and then their things, soon everyone was on board and Will was reading over the manual of the boat, just to be sure he understood. Finally, they were off, sailing toward a new life, and leaving the one Will, and the two Alphas, found they wouldn’t miss at all behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you everyone for all the views, comments and kudos!! We hope you liked the ending for this part of their lives, and who knows maybe at some point we might revisit them. <3 <3


End file.
